The Last of the Dark Featherfolk
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A mysterious transfer student arrived in Sainan High. Only, he was not what he appears to be. He's the last of a race called the Dark Featherfolk, which were wiped out during the Devilukian war. Having witnessed his parents' deaths at a young age, the young Dark Featherfolk walks a path of vengeance to kill the person responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Dark Angelic Boy

Hello again. Back with a new story. Only this time, it's on the To Love Ru universe. Please note that unlike my other Kid Icarus crossover, there will be no characters except Dark Pit. Other than that, enjoy reading.

A young male was walking to an academy called Sainan High. His hair was a spiky black color but it didn't appeared disheveled. It reached at shoulder length. His eyes were a mahogany color, a color that many people didn't have. He was wearing the male variation of the uniform.

"Hopefully this school won't be as harsh as the previous one... That last one made me want to beat the hell out of someone." The boy said.

######

The boy walked to the the principal's office. The principal was a short man with a bald head. He was wearing sunglasses that concealed his eyes.

"You must be the transfer student, Yami Pit." The principal asked.

"Yes. I planned to transfer here in Sainan during the spring." Pit said.

"Well then, welcome to Sainan Academy. I'm sure you'll have fun. Your home room is on 1-A." The principal said.

'My real name is Dark Pit, though I had to use the Japanese version…' Dark Pit thought to himself.

######

Dark Pit walked inside the classroom. Several students, both male and female took notice of him.

"Who is this guy...? He looks so cute." A girl said.

"He looks like the silent type. I wonder if he's single." Another girl said.

"Let's quiet down class. This is our transfer student. His name is Yami Pit. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Yami Pit. I wish we can all get along." He said.

"Now for your seat... You'll be sitting near Kotegawa Yui. Kotegawa-san, be sure to provide a tour for the transfer student." The teacher said.

"Hai, Honekawa-sensei." Yui replied.

Dark Pit took a look at the girl in question. She had long black hair that reached to her waist. Her brown eyes had a serious expression. Dark Pit also had the same expression, mainly to focus on class. He was taking notes, not bothering to interact with anyone.

######

Lunch period started, giving time for Dark Pit to look around the academy. Yui was about to give a tour to Dark Pit but noticed he disappeared.

"Where did the transfer student go to?" Yui asked herself.

Yui went out of the classroom to find the transfer student. Much to her surprise, he was at the atrium, sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

'I wonder why he's sitting underneath that old sakura tree... I might as well talk with him.' Yui thought to herself in curiosity.

She began to approach Dark Pit, who was resting underneath. She took notice of his bento that was fully eaten.

'He must be a speedy eater... Still, he looks comfortable underneath the tree.' Yui thought.

She looked a little closer at his face. From her perspective, Dark Pit's face had no baby fat, but appeared younger than he looked. Her curiosity of the transfer student was almost overwhelming. She quickly moved back with slight embarrassment.

'How shameless...! I was invading his privacy liked that. I should just respect him by letting him nap here for the time being…' Yui thought.

She walked away, leaving Dark Pit to nap peacefully.

'This tree sure is nice to nap at. I often feel comfortable taking a brief snooze near it' Dark Pit thought.

While Dark Pit slept, two girls were watching him.

"So he likes to rest on trees, huh Mio." A girl said.

"Not so loud, Risa. You'll wake him up…" Mio said.

Dark Pit was feeling disturbed from his nap. He woke up to see two girls staring at his sleeping form. Despite his somnolent state, Dark Pit stood up and rubbed his eyes to see clearly.

"Ara, had a nice nap, Yami-san?" Mio said.

"It was comfortable for me." Dark Pit answered.

"Oh? I didn't think you liked nature." Risa said.

"So, who are you two?" Dark Pit asked.

Risa walked up to him with a playful smirk.

"I'm Momioka Risa and this is my friend, Sawada Mio." Risa said.

Dark Pit took a brief look at the two girls. Mio had brown hair tired in two ponytails. She was wearing glasses for her brown eyes, which looked mischievous. Risa was more mature looking. Her hair was a wavy, light brown color, below shoulder length. Her brown eyes looked like an innocent doe, but she was far from innocent.

"I take it you two have been curious about me?" Dark Pit asked to them.

Risa and Mio smirked and attempted to tease him by hugging him. Before they had a chance to even touch him, Dark Pit leaped up to the lowest branch from the tree and grabbed on. He held his grip on to the branch and swung his body like a bodybuilder. He quickly back flipped upon letting go of the branch.

"He's good... I wonder if we can tease him more." Risa said.

"I think it'll be fun." Mio said.

######

Dark Pit walked back to his classroom, not wanting to interact with anyone.

'I'm dealing with a group of perverts... Either the world I live in has lost its value on humans, or the students are driven by their hormones.' Dark Pit thought comically.

Yui noticed Dark Pit walking back in the classroom. She felt compelled to talk with him, but she had a distinct hate for boys. She chose to keep quiet till then. Dark Pit noticed this and went back to his seat.

"The reason I left outside to the atrium was due to my liking with nature... I generally don't feel comfortable in a large group of people." Dark Pit said to Kotegawa.

Yui was surprised of what Dark Pit said. She felt inconsiderate for not asking him.

"It's ok... Just make sure you don't stir trouble." Yui said.

Dark Pit nodded. He sat quietly in the classroom, not bothering to interact with anyone. Yui looked at him with curiosity, feeling the need to talk with Dark Pit.

'He's very quiet for a transfer student... Most guys who transfer tend to be loud. Yet, he simply sits in class to take notes only rather than talk with friends.' Yui thought.

She felt the need to chat with Dark Pit, only to be blocked off by the other classmates.

"Yami-kun, are you single?" A girl asked.

"What is your favorite food?" Another asked.

"What kind of girl do you like?" An extroverted girl said.

The constant questioning forced Dark Pit to cover his ears. He didn't bother answering the questions.

"Everyone, you're making the transfer student uncomfortable! Show some manners!" Yui shouted.

Everyone calmed down, providing some breathing space for Dark Pit. By then, a clumsy male tripped and almost landed on a student's desk. He was caught by Dark Pit.

"Watch your step... You almost hit your frontal lobe." Dark Pit said.

"Thanks for the help. I was in a rush to get here." The boy said.

Dark Pit looked at the clumsy person. His hair was messy in appearance, which had an orange color. His eyes were a soft gold-brown.

"You must be the transfer student. My name is Yuuki Rito." Rito introduced himself.

"My name is Yami Pit." Dark Pit said.

Rito excused himself for his clumsiness and went to his seat.

'What a clumsy person... Not even a deity would help his clumsiness…' Dark Pit thought.

Yui noticed Dark Pit interacting with Rito in a calm manner. She continued to observe him for some time.

'Why am I getting the feeling I'm being watched?' Dark Pit thought comically.

######

Gym class was on for Class 1-A. Dark Pit was wearing a thick, polo shirt.

'It's difficult for me to suddenly show my real self. I rather keep it a secret till then…' He thought.

Rito nearly toppled on to the floor due to his clumsy steps. He fell on to Dark Pit's back. This nearly startled him, almost revealing what he was hiding. From Dark Pit's shirt at the back, a black feather fell.

"Sorry about that Yami-san... I had to rush in quickly." Rito said.

"Don't worry about it... Just watch your step next time." Dark Pit said.

He left the locker room immediately, leaving Rito by himself. He noticed the black feather on the ground.

"A black feather? Could there be a crow in the school?" He asked to himself.

Rito exited the locker room, not wanting to waste time.

######

Class 1-A were at the gymnasium. Dark Pit silently watched what the activities were.

'It's similar to how I often train myself, except its rather minor... Might as well play it safe so I won't cause problems.' He thought.

It was a dodgeball game in the gym. Much to his surprise, it felt natural to him.

'Well, that's one way to train a person... Better be careful.' Dark Pit thought.

The dodgeballs were thrown at a scattered pattern. Some nearly hit Dark Pit, only making him evade gracefully. Some shots from the male students aimed at his head. While looking around, he noticed that all his team members were struck out.

"What now? People having a vendetta against a transfer student?" Dark Pit questioned.

He noticed several dodgeballs coming towards him. This made him change his pace. Two dodgeballs were heading to both his head and legs. He performed a rolling somersault to dodge them. This shocked everyone who watched.

"Holy cow...! He dodged them by performing a rolling somersault." A male said in surprise.

"Let's take him down together." Another said.

More dodgeballs came to Dark Pit. He quickly performed handstands and a series of flips to avoid the shots. It was similar to the Matrix style, making everyone gape at him in shock.

"H-He just dodged them all like they were nothing…" A male student said in disbelief.

Yui watched in surprise of the events. She couldn't believe what she saw.

'Whoever Yami-san is, he's skilled... I can't believe what I just saw…' She thought.

Dark Pit went to the offensive. He was irritated with the opposite team trying to take him out.

"My turn." He snarled.

He then picked up several dodgeballs and launched them at the opposite team. While hurling each time, Dark Pit performed a side flip to avoid any incoming shots.

"Damn... This transfer student knows how to play his A-game." A male said.

"No kidding... He took out the opposite team like he was swatting a fly." Another said.

Dark Pit looked at the last member from the opposite team. The last member was intending to finish the game in desperation. He aimed at Dark Pit's head.

'So he wants to aim at my head... Well then, time to bring out the trump card.' Dark Pit thought.

The last member threw his dodgeball at Dark Pit. Immediately, he performed a back flip to land close to its trajectory. In quick speed, he caught the ball and landed gracefully on the floor. This made everyone shout in awe.

"Woah...! Talk about ending a game in style." A male said.

"I'll say! The transfer student knows how to surprise us." Another said.

Yui was so surprised, she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole match on Dark Pit's team seemed inevitable. However, when the transfer student saw the disadvantage, it became a major surprise for her.

'What on Earth did he take or do to become this athletic?' She questioned in shock.

"It was fun while it lasted... Maybe I would have a chance to try this sport again." Dark Pit said.

Everyone started to rethink of targeting Dark Pit when playing dodgeball.

######

The classes have ended for the day. Dark Pit was walking back to his home, feeling somewhat satisfied of his school life.

"This school might be worth staying... I might as well stay here." Dark Pit said to himself.

He was heading to his home. While walking, he didn't notice Yui following him. She took notice that he was heading to the same direction of her place.

'Strange... If I've had known, he must've moved here recently.' Yui thought.

While walking, she noticed that Dark Pit was heading to the same apartment building she lives in.

'H-He lives in the same building as I do...! Question is, which apartment he lives in? I know for a fact I live in the fifth floor.' Yui questioned in thought.

She followed Dark Pit and noticed that he lived in the third floor. He was two stories below her apartment.

'Hmmm... So he lives about two stories below me. Somehow, he doesn't notice it yet.' Yui thought.

######

In Dark Pit's apartment, there was no one inside. He went to the kitchen to start making miso soup for himself. He didn't have any photos of his memories, save for one. It was the only photo Dark Pit has.

'Otou-san... Okaa-san... I'll never forgive them for what they have done to you…' Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit's parents were a strange mix. His father was almost human, save for his black wings on his back. He had brown spiky hair that was at chin length. His eyes had a brown color. His mother was human, with black smooth hair. Her eyes were a pure mahogany color. Dark Pit merely touched his hair, a faint reminder of his parents.

'One day, the people who killed them will pay... I've been training myself on how to fight from my father's race.' He thought.

Dark Pit eventually prepared the soup and began eating at a moderate pace. His face had an angry scowl, still reminding himself of his parents' deaths. This made him unleash his energy, which created an aura of light. From the aura, a mystical bow appeared.

'This bow was given to me as a memento of my parents... I swear that this bow will help guide me through my way of life.' Dark Pit thought.

He began to hold the bow with two hands. The sides of the bow became blades. He began practicing his swings with the dual blades. It looked like he was performing a dance, despite the small space in his apartment. He then rejoined the bow through the handles. The dual blades reformed the bow, but one side was pointing differently. He began to spin it like a propeller before wielding like a staff. He swung the bow for some time till he put the misaligned section into place. The bow disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whew... That's enough practice for today... Time to shower." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit bathed in the shower for five minutes. His hair eventually became smooth in appearance, almost flowing from the water. Since no one was around in his place, Dark Pit revealed what he was hiding on his back. They were a pair of wings, black in color and appeared to be from a crow's. However, the wings were smooth in both appearance and texture. He washed his wings with a brush. It made them twitch due to their sensitivity to touch.

He finished his shower and was resting at the guest room. He began to do his homework in a normal pace.

######

In Yui's place, she was thinking of Dark Pit in curiosity.

'Who is this transfer student...? How was he able to make those acrobatic move?' She thought.

Her questioning of the transfer student continued to make her curious. Reluctant, she decided to pay Dark Pit a visit.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san... I'm heading out for a walk." Yui said.

"That's rare... What is making you take a walk right now?" Her father asked.

"It's something I have to think of back in Sainan High." Yui responded.

"Ok then. Don't stay out too late." Her father replied.

######

Yui wasn't really heading outside. She went to the third floor to see Dark Pit. Her curiosity of the boy was overwhelming.

"This is where he lives... Might as well be prepared for it." Yui said to herself.

She began to knock on the apartment door.

"Who is it?" Dark Pit called out.

Yui was about to answer but didn't, feeling nervous. This made Dark Pit open the door. Much to his surprise, he saw Yui at his door.

"Kotegawa-san...? Wait, you live here in this apartment complex?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Y-yes... I live here! Anyway, just because we live in the same apartment building doesn't make us friends." Yui said, pointing her index finger to Dark Pit.

"We hardly know each other first of all... What made you think of that conclusion?" Dark Pit asked.

Yui stuttered, trying to think of a way to answer back.

"Look, you can try to rethink of it this way... I'm not interested in relationships, Kotegawa-san... If you have a vendetta against guys, calm yourself down. I'm not like the perverted principal from Sainan High. I also hate perverts who can't control themselves." Dark Pit said.

Yui was satisfied from Dark Pit's answer. She took notice that his hair appeared smoother than usual.

"Yami-san, I noticed your hair was spiky during our initial meeting. Why is your hair smooth right now?" she asked.

"My hair becomes like this when the slightest ounce of water touches it. Once I dry it, it gets spiky again." Dark Pit said.

"Oh. I also noticed that it's growing beyond the usual length of a male student. I want you to cut it short." Yui said.

"Sorry, I rather not... It's something I want to keep at. I do trim it at times, but not in a short style." Dark Pit said.

Yui sighed but accepted the response.

"So, what has made you curious enough to come at my apartment? I had a feeling you followed me during my walk home." Dark Pit questioned.

"I wanted to know how you were able to perform those stunts back in the gym. No normal student should display that kind of athleticism." Yui said.

"I tend to train myself from time to time. All I can let you know of is that I'm a parkour participant and a fighter." Dark Pit said.

Yui was surprised of what he said. She accepted the answer, trying to understand Dark Pit's logic.

"Alright... But don't do anything reckless! I don't want you to get injured." She said.

"Not to worry. I know what I have been doing when I parkour. It's something I get used to." Dark Pit said.

"I see. Either way, parkour is a dangerous sport." Yui reprimanded.

"I know. Anyway, there's something I need to ask. There are these two girls, Sawada-san and Momiosa-san, which I saw today. They looked like the type to be perverts." Dark Pit said.

"Ah yes, those two... They often have fun groping any female student for their pleasure. I could honestly question what's with their actions." Yui said with a huff.

"I could say the same thing…" Dark Pit said with a snicker.

Yui noticed Dark Pit's smile for a brief second. She at first saw it but she didn't see him smile.

"In any case, I'll see you tomorrow, Yami-san." Yui said.

"Same to you, Kotegawa-san." Dark Pit said casually.

Dark Pit went back inside his home. He was exhausted for today and decided to sleep.

######

The next day, Dark Pit was walking outside and heading to the school. It was 7 AM outside.

"I know I shouldn't this early, but it helps to take a short nap in class while I wait for the teacher to arrive." Dark Pit said to himself.

He made it inside Sainan High and went to his home room. In normal speed, he went to his desk and fell asleep while sitting.

'Although refreshing, I shouldn't do this too much…' He thought to himself.

Thirty minutes have passed. Yui arrived in the classroom, noticing Dark Pit sleeping. She sat down at her seat, giving her a nice view of Dark Pit's sleepy face.

'He must've been training last night... He looks cute while he's-... What am I thinking at a time like this!? How shameless!' Yui thought with embarrassment.

She decided to wake him up by nudging him in a calm manner. Yui realized that he was in deep sleep and won't wake up.

'Might as well leave him alone... He looks too tired to talk to.' She thought.

Eventually, all of the students arrived in Class 1-A. Dark Pit woke up when he heard the class talking. He rubbed his eyes in a somnolent manner.

"Had a nice nap, Yami-san?" Risa asked.

"I'm not going to answer that, Momioka-san…" Dark Pit answered.

"Aw... Why not?" Mio asked.

"Because I don't like perverts who stick their noses to a person's private space." Dark Pit said.

Risa and Mio were surprised of the answer. Yui was more surprised and respected Dark Pit.

"I'll have my fun with you, mister." Risa said in a perverted smirk.

"We'll see about that. I'll be keeping myself on guard thanks to you two." Dark Pit retorted.

By then, the teacher came in to the classroom. It was a lesson on mathematics, something Dark Pit enjoyed. Yui took notice of Dark Pit's interest of the subject.

"Alright everyone. What is the general quadratic formula?" Honekawa asked.

Dark Pit stood up. He proceeded to recite what he learned.

"The formula for the general quadratic formula is αx^2 + bx + c = 0." Dark Pit answered.

"Correct. Next question, which method is used to form quadratic equations?" the teacher asked.

"It's known as FOIL. The acronym means first, outer, inner, and last. In an example like (x + 3) (x + 2), it's fairly easy to notice." Dark Pit said, heading to the blackboard.

"Sensei, mind if I display it for a brief moment?" Dark Pit asked.

"Sure, go on ahead." Honekawa said.

Dark Pit proceeded to show how the FOIL method was used. Much to the surprise of everyone, he demonstrated in an easier explanation. This shocked everyone, who watched Dark Pit providing a description like a professor.

'Whoa... I never thought he was that smart... He must've been studying as well.' Yui thought.

"Thank you for lending the blackboard, Sensei. I'll be heading back to my seat." Dark Pit said.

Honekawa continued with his lesson on mathematics.

######

Lunch began in Sainan high. Dark Pit was at the same cherry blossom tree. He wasn't asleep this time. He was thinking of something.

'The people who killed my parents... They were called Devilukians... The one that I need to kill is Gid... That man killed them.' Dark Pit thought with a dark frown.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yui walked towards to him. He was surprised when she came to him.

"How can I help you, Kotegawa-san?" Dark Pit asked.

"I just want to know why you aren't chatting with your classmates. Why do you stay silent and come here?" Yui asked.

"I'm not much of a socializing person. I'm used to being alone." Dark Pit said.

"Even so, you shouldn't keep isolating yourself." Yui said.

"Don't feel concerned in my social health. How I deal with it is my own preference." Dark Pit said calmly.

Yui knew he was feeling uncomfortable. Regardless, she continued to stay near Dark Pit and talked with him.

"Despite that, no person should stay by themselves. It's an uncomfortable thing to deal with…" Yui said.

"I know you're concerned for me and I appreciate it. However, it'll take some time for me to get used to people around me. For now, I'm resting here so I can keep myself from feeling anxious." Dark Pit said.

"Alright... But I'll be with you to make sure you don't do anything shameless." Yui said, pointing at him.

Dark Pit chuckled. This got Yui to smile upon hearing him laugh.

"I'm not even a pervert. I told you before I hate perverts who don't know how to control themselves." Dark Pit said with a faint smirk.

Yui eventually sat down adjacent from Dark Pit. Although he felt uncomfortable, he allowed her to stay near him.

"Yami-san, just a question I want to ask... Why don't you seek a relationship?" Yui asked with curiosity.

"I've been avoiding relationships for a reason. I'm not particular fond of it due to trust issues." Dark Pit said.

"Oh, I see. You can trust me though." Yui said.

Dark Pit said nothing for a few seconds as he stared at Yui. He began to think for some time.

"I'll think about it later on." Dark Pit answered.

That's all from here. Again, there will be NO other Kid Icarus characters except Dark Pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Deviluke.

I don't own anything from both series.

Dark Pit was in Sainan High, sitting during lunch period. He was thinking of what Yui said to him.

 _"You can trust me though."_

The words replayed in his head for a moment.

"How am I supposed to trust someone...? I'm no ordinary person. Heck, I'm not even human to begin with." Dark Pit said.

He was staring at the sky, pondering his thoughts. Risa and Mio noticed Dark Pit staring into the sky. They decided to tease him.

"Hello Yami-kun. I see that you're sitting here near the lonely cherry blossom." Risa said.

"Momioka-san... Can't you bother someone else...? I usually enjoy being here alone…" Dark Pit asked with irritation.

"I like it when you make that look. It makes you look cute." Mio said.

"Give me a break, Sawada-san... I rather not be bothered from your shenanigans." Dark Pit said.

By then, Risa was about to grab him from behind. Dark Pit noticed and dropped to the ground. He quickly performed a forward roll to escape Risa. This caught her by surprise, not expecting him to dodge swiftly. Dark Pit went back inside the main building, leaving Risa and Mio to watch his form zoom out.

'I'm not letting him get away that easily. I will catch him one day.' Risa thought.

Mio thought the same thing, giggling in a perverted way.

######

Dark Pit was in the library. He was reading a novel, keeping his interest on it.

'I hate perverts... Why am I being bothered from them?' Dark Pit thought.

His reading was interrupted when Yui noticed him. She came inside to pick a book to read, but noticed Dark Pit reading.

"Hmm? Kotegawa-san? What's up?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's nothing. I was passing by to get a book. What are you doing here, Yami-san?" Yui asked.

"I came here after leaving Momioka-san and Sawada-san. They were intending to act perverted on me again." Dark Pit said.

"How shameless... At least you have self-control so you can avoid them." Yui said.

"Tell me about it... I hate perverts." Dark Pit stated.

Yui giggled for a moment, hearing a boy despising perverts. She then sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"So, what are you reading?" Yui asked.

"I'm reading a non-fictional novel." Dark Pit replied.

Yui looked at the book he was reading.

"Luna, the lost orca... I never thought you would read a story like that." Yui said in surprise.

"I'm more into nature than most guys. Reading novels that describe extraordinary events or beautiful places in the world can catch my attention." Dark Pit said.

Yui looked at Dark Pit for a few seconds. She noticed that he never smirks, almost appearing numb.

"Yami-san... Are you feeling alright?" she asked in concern.

"What do you mean?" Dark Pit asked.

"I mean, why you have such a serious expression all the time?" Yui asked.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Dark Pit retorted.

"Answer the question." Yui ordered.

"Let's just say that life is too precious to lose." Dark Pit said.

Yui looked confused at his statement. Before she could ask anything else, Dark Pit closed his book. He placed the novel from where he got it and left the library. Yui watched as he left, feeling somewhat concerned.

'He's very distant with the people around him. I wonder what made him like this... WH-what am I thinking at a time like this...!? How shameless!' Yui thought, blushing.

######

It was nighttime in Sannin. Dark Pit was bathing, tired from recent training.

'All this training has made me become more of an assassin than a warrior... I might as well become one to hunt the person responsible for my parents' deaths.' Dark Pit thought.

By then, his bathtub started to glow brightly. Dark Pit immediately left the tub as it glowed. From it, a petite figure appeared. It was a nude girl. Her hair was a bubblegum pink color which reached at her shoulders. It appeared frizzy at first, but the water made it smooth. Her eyes were a purple color. She took notice of the place she arrived in.

"Thank goodness I made it safely. I wonder if Nee-chan's safe." The girl said.

Dark Pit was shocked and blushed red upon noticing the naked girl. He quickly left the bathroom with a towel surrounding his waist.

'Ok... Either I'm imagining things, or I just saw a girl suddenly pop out of nowhere in my bathroom... What the heck is going on…?' Dark Pit thought in question.

He went to his room to dry himself off. After drying himself off, he quickly began to put his clothes on. By then, the girl walked inside the room when Dark Pit was changing into his clothes. The only article of cover she had, was a long towel. She had a mischievous expression.

"That was a nice bath." She commented.

'What a way to start a conversation... That sounded too awkward to begin with.' Dark Pit thought.

He decided to talk with the mysterious girl. Her current appearance made him feel uncomfortable, especially with the lack of clothes.

"Who are you...? How did you suddenly appeared in my bathroom?" Dark Pit asked.

"My name is Momo. I used one of my sister's inventions to escape." The girl said.

"Escape? What are you trying to escape from?" He questioned.

"From studying." Momo answered.

'Are you serious...? This girl is obviously acting like a delinquent, yet she must have her reasons. Somehow, she does make me stay on guard.' Dark Pit thought.

"So, why are you escaping from studying?" He asked.

"You're very curious about me... In any case, the lessons I've been given were repeated too many times. I couldn't take it so I left." Momo answered.

'Sounds like she must've grew up in a prestigious, but rambunctious family. Might as well respect her privacy for that matter.' Dark Pit thought.

"So... It's clear that you're not a human, thanks to that device... What are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, I'm an extraterrestrial. I don't look like it, but I am. Plus, humans don't have tails like this." Momo said, showing her tail.

'That's a Devilukian tail! Might as well leave it aside though. The main person I'm looking for is Gid…' Dark Pit thought.

"You're right about that, to some extent." Dark Pit commented.

"You seem to understand this quite easily." Momo said.

"That's because I'm not a full blooded human…" Dark Pit said.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

Dark Pit sighed. He slowly took off his shirt. From his back, black wings appeared, shocking Momo.

"Whoa...! A Dark Featherfolk! I thought they were extinct!" Momo said in surprise.

She moved away from Dark Pit, confusing him.

"I happen to be a half-breed, thank you very much... Plus, that's quite a derogatory term for what you told me." Dark Pit said.

"Sorry... My family often talked about them. They often relate on how violent they are at times." Momo said.

"I guess in Earth's culture, I'm considered a fallen angel... I don't blame any being in the universe for suddenly causing ridicule on them." Dark Pit said.

"Even so, you said that you're a half-breed. Which half are you?" Momo asked.

"I'm half human. My mother was a human, but my father was a Dark Featherfolk." Dark Pit said.

"I see... Your father has been living here ever since your mother found him." Momo deduced.

"Yeah... Till everything went from nice to dark." He said in melancholy.

Momo decided not to speak any more about the Dark Featherfolk.

"Anyway, were you the only one that arrived in this town?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm not alone. My eldest sister came with me. She has a bigger problem than me." Momo said.

"What is the problem your sister is dealing with?" Dark Pit asked in curiosity.

"She has been arranged with several marriage candidates. It has been stressing her at times." Momo said.

"No wonder... I guess you both had it rough. Since you teleported here, where is your eldest sister?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I don't know... When I teleported, she was still at her ship. As to where she might end up, I do not know where." Momo said.

"I see... In any case, I'll try to provide some clothes for you... Unfortunately, I only have male clothes for now." Dark Pit said.

"It's ok. At least it'll make me decent." Momo said with an innocent expression.

'More like, she's going to mess around with me…' Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit eventually made his wings recede on his back. Momo was given a shirt and pants to wear. She quickly put them on. By then, a flash of light was illuminating his room. Two figures appeared, both appearing to be male. One of them had straight, red hair with a rust-colored goatee. The second one had green hair, which matched his skin color. Both were approaching Momo.

"Princess Momo, we have orders to take you and your sister back home. Please come with us peacefully or we'll have to use force." One of the males said.

They grabbed one of Momo's arms and forcefully dragged her. This irked Dark Pit, seeing the cruel display. He quickly charged and drop kicked the red haired man, losing his grip on Momo.

"What the... Who do you think you are, Earthling?" The green haired man said.

"None of your business. You two look like the type to cause harm to others. Don't expect me to respond in a calm tone." Dark Pit said.

"Very well then. If you want to answer in such a manner, then I'll have to of you in your place." The man said.

The green haired man charged at Dark Pit, who dodged his attack with ease. He then grabbed the man's shoulder and gave it a forceful grip, cracking the bone. This made the man yelp in pain. Momo was surprised of what he did.

"You... You're not any ordinary human... What are you?" The green haired man asked.

"None of your business. You were hurting Momo so I had to do what was right... Momo, we're heading outside so we can lose them." Dark Pit said.

Momo nodded and held on to his hand. Dark Pit quickly jumped out of the window and unfurled his wings. He flew off in the night sky. The men watched with shock on their faces.

"That boy...! He's one of the last of the destroyed race! We must warn Zastin immediately." The red haired man said.

Both of the men disappeared in a flash of light.

######

Outside, Dark Pit flew to a nearby park. He landed quietly to avoid causing attention.

"We should be able to keep them from finding us if we stay out of their sight, Momo." Dark Pit said, hiding his wings.

"They'll track me down eventually. Those two are good trackers and are no pushovers." Momo said.

"I see. In any case, don't reveal to anyone about my heritage. It'll only make things worse on my part." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit and Momo heard footsteps nearby. They looked and noticed Rito appearing to be running with a pink haired girl who appeared older than Momo. Momo was smiling, seeing someone she recognized.

"Lala-neechan!" Momo said happily.

"Momo, I'm glad to see you!" The girl said.

The sisters hugged each other. The boys began to talk of their recent events.

"Yuuki-san? You too huh." Dark Pit said.

"Yami-san? What do you mean?" Rito asked.

"Having a female extraterrestrial, that's what I mean." Dark Pit said.

"Oh yeah... She just appeared in my bathroom while I was bathing an hour ago. When I was chatting with her, two men a wearing business suit came in to my room." Rito said.

"Does he look like a couple of people not from this planet?" Dark Pit asked.

"Exactly what I thought...! Don't tell me you had the same encounter with that girl." Rito said with uncertainty.

"I'm afraid so. A rather embarrassing encounter if you ask me…" Dark Pit said.

"I'll say... That younger girl though... Is she Lala's sister" Rito asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Momo." Dark Pit said.

"I see. How did she appeared in your place?" Rito asked.

"Exactly the same way Lala appeared. I was about to leave from the bathroom when it started glowing. By then, she appeared." Dark Pit explained.

"Talk about timing... Lala landed right on top of me while I was still bathing." Rito said, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Talk about embarrassment... In any case, I already know of Lala's story thanks to Momo. She was in a series of arranged marriages with people she hardly knew. She couldn't take the stress and left her home." Dark Pit said.

"Whoa... Talk about rough times... Any idea why she needs to be married?" Rito asked.

"I'm unsure at the moment, but considering the fact that they may be royalty, I suspect it may be due to a king passing his throne down." Dark Pit said.

"You got it." A male voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice and noticed a man with silver hair wearing demonic-like armor. His eyes were heterochromia, one appearing blue while the other appearing gray.

"Lala-sama, Momo-sama, you both need to come home this instant." The man ordered.

"Who are you...? Why do these girls have to return to their home in such a desperate manner?" Dark Pit questioned.

"It's none of your concern, Earthling. My men and I are focused on bringing those two back home." The man said.

The silver haired man looked at Momo and Lala.

"Lala, you must come back home to settle with your marriage candidates. Your father will not be pleased if you continue rebelling." The man said.

"No way! I hate dealing with the marriage candidates! They don't care about what I am! They only care about becoming the new ruler of the universe" Lala said.

"Now I get it... A political marriage. Hey, do me a favor and listen to my words carefully. Political marriages are not without faults! If you suddenly force marriage on Lala and the candidate happens to be a greedy person, your so-called galactic kingdom will fall." Dark Pit warned.

"I see you're a perceptive one... However, I'm following orders from the king of Deviluke." The man said.

"And who is this king you speak of?" Rito asked.

"He's known as Gid Lucione Deviluke." The man said.

Nobody noticed, but Dark Pit lowered his face in anger upon hearing the name.

"Zastin... I'm tired with repeated lessons back home! Every day, it's the same thing over and over again! You don't see the importance of how our lives are." Momo said.

"Regardless, under King Deviluke's orders, I'll be forced to bring you back home, whether you two like it or not." Zastin said.

By then, they noticed Dark Pit, who was angry. He looked at Zastin with cold blood, unnerving him.

"You think you could just waltz in another world and cause problems? NOT ON MY WATCH!" Dark Pit shouted.

He summoned his bow to be ready to fight. Rito, Lala, and Momo took notice of the bow Dark Pit had. It was a silver color with a blue inner section. Although it had no visible string, they noticed Dark Pit appearing to be pulling it. A string of light appeared, along with an arrow.

"What are you...? You're not an Earthling. No Earthling can make this power…" Zastin said, flabbergasted.

"You really need to watch your words, Devilukian. So you want to cause problems, WELL HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!" Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit fired an arrow of light to Zastin, who quickly dodged it. Zastin, in response, equipped a laser sword.

"Don't underestimate me! I happen to be the greatest swordsman in the Deviluke royal army!" Zastin said.

"Titles don't mean anything in the fighting world! All it matters is either one fights or one perishes!" Dark Pit snarled.

Dark Pit unleashed a salvo of arrows to Zastin at incredible speeds. This prompted him to dodge the arrows. One was able to pierce him on his leg, forcing him to stumble. He grunted from the extreme pain he's dealing with.

"What the...!? What is with this arrow?" Zastin questioned.

"Feel that? The arrows are made of a special light for the purpose of killing. They have the ability to essentially poison a Devilukian and also deal a lot of damage. This bow happens to be your kind's Achilles Heel." Dark Pit said.

"You're a formidable one, I'll give you that. Since you're well suited in ranged combat, how well can you fair on close combat?" Zastin asked as he charged to Dark Pit.

"Fool... You didn't think I can just simply use the bow for long ranged purposes…" Dark Pit said, confusing Zastin.

In an act of surprise, Dark Pit forced the two ends of the bow to separate. The ends became dual blades which made him switch his combat stance. Rito and the others watched in surprise of the events.

"What in Devilukian's name are you? I can recognize that bow but I don't know where you got it." Zastin questioned.

"This bow happens to be a family heirloom. The ends of it are just as deadly as the arrows I launched at you." Dark Pit said.

Both combatants charged at each other, fighting in a sword dance of death. Dark Pit had the speed thanks to his dual blades, while Zastin had power with his two handed laser sword. Both were in a stalemate while fighting.

"You have impressive combat skills for a person your age." Zastin complimented.

"I have plenty of tricks to show you." Dark Pit said.

He immediately planted his blades on the ground and performed a double spike kick. This attack sent Zastin in the air. Dark Pit followed with a barrage of slashes that heavily wounded the Devilukian soldier. It was a bloody sight which lasted for five seconds. When Dark Pit landed, Zastin was unable to move.

"What the hell...did you do to me?" Zastin asked in shock.

"That barrage of attacks made me sever some of your tendons and punctured some pressure points. You won't be moving for the next few weeks unless you get medical treatment." Dark Pit stated in a cold tone.

Zastin was in complete surprise. He, a veteran swordsman, was outwitted and defeated by a young man who was half his age.

"Before you leave, consider this a message to your king. If he dares, under any circumstances, threaten the Earth, I will make sure he suffers a slow, painful death. Consider it a warning message for I will not allow him to cause any more harm." Dark Pit said, anger laced in his voice.

######

Zastin teleported in his ship, feeling shameful of his defeat.

"Now that I recall, that bow was from one of the extinct races that King Deviluke slayed. I may have to call back Maul and Smutts." Zastin said.

The men that were in Dark Pit's room teleported back in Zastin's ship. Upon seeing them, Zastin was shocked of what he saw to his men. Maul, the red haired man, had several injuries that were almost life threatening. His face had several slash marks, but his body looked as though he was turned into a pincushion. Smutts, the green haired man, had more severe injuries. Some sections of his body were missing. His left arm was almost torn off, but the bone and muscle were still intact. His abdomen had a large hole at his side. Zastin questioned them to what caused their appearance.

"That boy...! The one with that bow...! He's not an Earthling! He's one of them! The last Dark Featherfolk!" Maul said.

This got Zastin in complete shock.

"Are you certain of this?" Zastin asked in shock.

"He isn't lying... That kid tore us up like we were a bag of rags." Smutts said.

"King Deviluke will want to hear this…" Zastin said.

######

Rito, Momo, and Lala looked at Dark Pit in fear.

"You three don't have to be afraid of me anymore. That guy just struck a nerve on me, that's all." Dark Pit said.

Lala suddenly came up to him to take a close look at the dual blades he was wielding. This made him uncomfortable.

"What is that bow? It looks very interesting." Lala asked.

"It's an heirloom from my family... I rather not lend it to anyone." Dark Pit said, forcing the bow to disappear in particles of light.

"But wait... If that was what I think it was... Yami-san, are you by chance another alien?" Rito asked reluctantly.

"Close, but not quite. I'm half-human so I can blend into society a little easy, compared to most beings." Dark Pit stated.

"Then, what does make you more different?" Rito asked.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Dark Pit replied.

Momo decided to reveal his secret. She quietly sneaked up behind him and hugged him close. She gently tickled his shoulders, forcing him to lose brief control of his shoulder blade tendons. Immediately, his wings were revealed on full glory. Rito took notice at the wings.

"You have wings like a crow...! Are you some kind of angel?" Rito asked in surprise.

"Close, but not quite. I'm probably the last of the Dark Featherfolk." Dark Pit said.

"Why do you say that you're the last?" Rito asked.

"The Dark Featherfolks were wiped out of the universe. They were all killed, because they were believed to be a violent race." Dark Pit said.

"Whoa... No wonder you have such a negative attitude…" Rito said.

"Tch... I don't care much about how I interact with people. The only favor I ask of you all is too not reveal my real heritage." Dark Pit said.

"No problem! We can keep it a secret." Lala said happily.

'Somehow, I have a feeling not.' both boys thought.

"In any case, it's getting late. We need to head back to our homes to sleep." Dark Pit stated.

Rito panicked and quickly left to his home. Lala followed Rito with him. Dark Pit sighed quietly and walked his way home while Momo followed him.

"Aren't you going to follow your sister?" Dark Pit asked.

"I know that my sister will be okay with your friend." Momo said.

"First of all, Yuuki-san and I barely know each other. We're only acquaintances in school." Dark Pit said.

Momo giggled, seeing Dark Pit's annoyance. This made him ignore her teasing giggle.

"I wouldn't think like that. You two showed amicable interaction, despite not knowing each other." Momo countered.

######

Dark Pit and Momo made it back to his place. He was exhausted from tonight's events.

"I have a spare room or two that you can use to sleep in... You can choose which one you want. I'm too exhausted to help set the room up to your liking." Dark Pit said.

"It's ok. You look terrible right now." Momo said.

Dark Pit nodded with a somnolent expression. Half-awake, he crawled to his bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change into his sleepwear.

######

The next morning, Dark Pit woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes somnolently before recalling the events from last night.

'It was no dream... What happened last night truly happened…' Dark Pit thought.

By then, he noticed a figure sleeping with him. He widened his eyes and pulled the bed covers. To his shock, Momo was sleeping with only a shirt and panties. It was a sight that made Dark Pit wished he didn't want to see. He blushed red and raced to the bathroom. He washed his face to calm himself down.

'W-what the hell is Momo doing on my bed...!? I thought I provided an extra room for her!' Dark Pit thought.

He began to brush his teeth now that he was wide awake. It was 5:30 AM, which provided him time to make breakfast.

"Geez... Providing a guest is one thing, but if the guest suddenly comes in and sleeps with me, this usually indicates trouble…" Dark Pit said to himself.

Momo eventually woke up, not feeling Dark Pit's presence near her. She then smelled a savory flavor from the house.

'Mm... It smells nice... I wonder what Dark Pit is doing.' Momo thought.

She then exited Dark Pit's room, tracing the smell down. Upon arriving at the kitchen, she noticed Dark Pit cooking.

"Ara, I didn't knew that you cook." Momo complimented.

"When you live by yourself, you'll know how to survive and want to learn on cooking." Dark Pit said.

"What are you making?" Momo asked.

"I'm cooking sashimi mixed with white rice." Dark Pit said.

"What about the other one?" Momo asked curiously.

"Miso soup for lunch." Dark Pit answered.

Dark Pit finished cooking the food and set it on the table. Momo looked at the food with a slight drool. She marveled on how Dark Pit made the food look so delectable.

"This food is good! You're a good chef." Momo commented.

"Thank you for the compliment. Anyway, I'll be heading to the school so watch the house for me." Dark Pit said.

######

Dark Pit was walking his way to school. On the way, he saw Rito talking with a girl. She was a cute girl who had blue hair and purple eyes. She looked too kind to even harm anyone.

"Sairenji... There's something I want to say." Rito said to her.

The girl looked at Rito, curious of what he was going to say.

"I... I-I LOVE YOU!" Rito said, closing his eyes.

Unfortunately for Rito, the person he confessed to be not the girl he liked. Instead, Lala was right in front of him.

"Do you really love me?" Lala asked in surprise.

Rito realized that wasn't Haruna. He opened his eyes to notice Lala, who was smiling cheerfully. This surprised Rito, making him feel embarrassed and depressed. The girl looked at Rito with near despondence.

'Talk about a major misunderstanding... Where have I seen this before...? Wasn't it the female that mistook the male character that he was getting married?' Dark Pit thought comically.

Unknown to Dark Pit, Momo was flying in the sky, watching Dark Pit. She was content to watch him from afar, wanting to see his everyday activity.

######

In Sainan High, Dark Pit came in the classroom. Rito followed behind, a depressed expression marred on his face.

'Here I thought love can be a waste of time... Yuuki-san obviously need to sort things out with Lala. Otherwise he won't be able to confess to the girl he likes.' Dark Pit thought.

The class lessons have started. Dark Pit was writing his notes down, listening to the lecture. Rito looked depressed, feeling dejected from the misunderstanding he unintentionally made.

######

It was lunch time in Sainan High. Dark Pit was near a garden of plants. He was sitting near a maple tree that overlooked the garden. He ate his lunch in peace. From the sky, Momo was observing his tranquil expression near the field. She like seeing his face looking peaceful.

'Ara... He likes to be near plants. I wonder what makes him go near them in the first place.' Momo thought with a hint of lust.

A few minutes later, Yui showed up, noticing Dark Pit sitting near the garden.

"Good afternoon, Yami-san." Yui said.

"Good afternoon, Kotegawa-san." Dark Pit said.

"What are you doing sitting near the garden?" Yui asked.

"I was enjoying a tranquil scene here. I mentioned to you on this a few days ago... I'm more comfortable sitting near plants." Dark Pit said.

Yui almost looked embarrassed, almost forgetting Dark Pit's habit of being near nature. When she looked at the fields, she was amazed on the sight. It was a small field, yet it had a beautiful sight. She sat down, near Dark Pit.

"I almost never had a chance to see this field of plants. It's beautiful." Yui said.

"I know. It's a nice place for me to feel relieved or just needing a good place to think of stuff." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit closed his eyes, feeling the breeze flow on his face. Kotegawa looked at him, noticing his calm expression. She blushed in response, noticing how his face appeared smooth.

'H-how shameless of me...! I'm starting to develop feelings for the transfer student...! Boys are shameless people, yet he's not like them. He hasn't done anything indecent to anyone, nor doesn't he want to interact with people... I may need to keep on him if anything goes wrong.' Yui thought.

She continued staring at Dark Pit. While he was feeling the breeze, he could sense Yui staring at him intently.

"What is it that you want to know about me, Kotegawa-san...? I know that you're staring at me." Dark Pit said.

"N-nothing...! I needed to make sure of something." She said.

"Make sure of what?" Dark Pit persisted.

"Making sure you're not a pervert." Yui stated, pointing her index finger at him.

Dark Pit fell on to the floor, face first. Yui looked surprised for a moment, till she started to giggle.

"Please don't make say it a third time... I...don't...like...perverts…" Dark Pit said in annoyance.

"I was testing you, Yami-san. You had a funny reaction when I told you that I'll be watching you." Yui said.

"Please don't tell me you're a shameless person as well…" Dark Pit said.

"I'm not! What made you think like that!?" Yui said, moving her face close to Dark Pit.

"That teasing you made was pretty obvious...! Aren't you a little too close to me right now?" Dark Pit retorted with a question.

Yui slipped from her step and landed on to Dark Pit's body. Realizing that she'll get close to his face, Dark Pit held on to her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"That was a bit too close now... Please be careful when you do that, Kotegawa-san…" Dark Pit said with a faint blush.

Yui noticed that Dark Pit's hands were on her shoulders. She was concerned for a moment that she would land in a suggestive position. She was a bit surprised that he was quick enough to stop her fall, but let it slide.

"T-thanks for stopping my fall." Yui said in a brief stutter.

Yui stood up, slightly embarrassed but she kept her composure. Luckily no one, not even Momo, noticed the incident.

"You're welcome. Please be more careful if you're planning to give that kind of look. I rather not let you harm yourself." Dark Pit said in rare concern.

Yui was somewhat surprised of the concerned tone from Dark Pit. Her face started to blush a little. By then, she started to smile a little.

That's all from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Trials of marriage. A heart of void.

I do not own anything from both series.

It was a Saturday morning. Dark Pit was walking outside, feeling somewhat downhearted. He was at a park by himself, wearing all black.

'Today's the day my parents were killed... I can't forgive myself for their deaths... I was a kid at the time, but I didn't understand why. It's unforgivable from that man, Gid. I'll make sure he regrets what he has done.' Dark Pit thought.

He stared at the sky for a few minutes, remembering his childhood memories with his parents. He suppressed his sorrow, not wanting to express it.

'I promise that I won't shed any more tears... I will remain strong so I won't show any weakness.' Dark Pit thought to himself.

Tears were threatening to leave from his face. He forcefully suppressed himself, preventing him from crying. Since no one was at the park, he unfurled his wings and flew up into the sky. He was heading to a local cemetery.

######

Dark Pit was at the cemetery. His steps felt heavier as he went deep inside the area. Gravestones were all over his sight.

'Yanaka Cemetary... This is the place, where my parents are buried... I wish they could provide their blessings to me, knowing what I've become.' Dark Pit thought.

He eventually saw the graves of his parents. The graves had two names. One was named Hikari, while the other was named Tenshi. He cleaned the graves to rid the moss and dirt. He then kneeled and prayed to his parents' graves.

"Otou-san... Okaa-san... How are you two doing...? I've come here to ask for your blessing. I've become an assassin a few years ago... My choice is to seek vengeance on the man who killed you two. I'll never forgive him for what he did." Dark Pit said in prayer.

He then stood up. Before leaving the cemetery, he took one last look at his parents' graves. He then walked outside, heading back home.

######

On his way home, Dark Pit was quiet for the moment. His thoughts were lost while he walked. Unknown to him, Yui noticed Dark Pit. She was taking a walk outside till she took note of him wearing all black.

'Somethings wrong... From where he's coming from, it was the Yanaka Cemetery... What was the reason he visited the place?' Yui thought in question.

Yui decided to follow Dark Pit. He was too depressed to sense Kotegawa behind him. This made her stop following him, realizing that it'll only make things worse.

'I should give him some time to recover... Whatever his reasons were for visiting the cemetery, it made him look terrible... I may have to talk with him tomorrow.' Yui thought.

She eventually moved away from him, continuing to stroll across town.

'It doesn't feel right to leave him alone, but I should for today. I don't want to make his feelings worse than usual.' Yui thought.

Unknown to Dark Pit and Yui, Momo was flying outside, noticing Dark Pit on the ground.

'Pit did say that he had his parents killed when he fought Zastin... I'll leave him alone for today. It looks a bit painful to seem him in such a state.' Momo thought.

######

Dark Pit was back in his apartment. He looked somewhat miserable as his body language showed he was struggling. He was struggling to hold his pain and sorrow as he walked into his room.

'I know I've become an assassin of vengeance, but I'm not planning to use any methods that are considered vile. I may have to find alternative means to get him to come to Earth.' Dark Pit thought.

He heard his door open, showing Momo, who look concerned for him.

"Are you feeling ok now, Pit-san?" Momo asked.

Dark Pit shut his eyes and shook his head. He was able to hide his brief emotional episode.

"Yeah... I'm fine…" Dark Pit answered.

Momo knew from the tone he was expressing, despite suppressing his real emotions.

"You don't seem ok... Is everything ok for you?" Momo asked persistently.

"It's best if you don't know... I'm about to change back to my casual clothing so please wait outside." Dark Pit said.

Momo reluctantly went out from his room. Dark Pit started changing into his casual clothes. Although he felt terrible, it doesn't mean he was losing himself.

'It's a painful reminder, no matter how many years have passed... I swear, I'll find that man so he will regret for what he has done.' He thought in a cold expression.

Dark Pit sighed to relax his emotions. He then left his room to see Momo waiting for him in the guest room.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah... Just a personal problem... It's nothing serious though" Dark Pit said.

Momo was concerned for him, but decided to go along with his answer.

"Don't hold back your emotions... It's more painful to hold them." Momo said.

"I'm used to how I am with my own emotional health... It's not something you understand, Momo." Dark Pit said.

By then, a ringtone was played on Dark Pit's cellphone.

-Target known as Aeron, associate of Azenda has arrived.- The message said.

"I'll be heading outside for a walk... Watch the apartment for me." Dark Pit said.

Truthfully, Dark Pit was about to perform an assassination. He didn't want to reveal anyone his second life and identity.

######

Outside, a male figure in his early 20s was walking outside in the suburban area. His hair was a bright red color with deep black eyes. His clothing had skull motifs around him. This man was Aeron, who Dark Pit was hunting.

"Tch... I can't believe the boss wants me to come here in this backwater planet. How boring." The man said.

Dark Pit landed on a tree, careful not to give away his presence. He equipped his bow slowly took aim. Eventually, he fired his arrow at the person. It pierced through his head and disappeared before hitting the concrete. The man's head had blood gushing like a fountain.

"Another kill for the count." Dark Pit said coldly.

He left a black feather on the corpse's body. He outstretched his wings and flew back home. Before he can, the body that Dark Pit attacked was not a true one. It was a hologram, which flickered till it faded away. This got him on alert.

"Tch... A hologram... He must've anticipated any assassins from getting to him." Dark Pit said.

Aeron suddenly appeared behind him and attempted to slash Dark Pit with a blade of fire.

"You'll have to try better than that... Wait a second... You're the last Dark Featherfolk...! I thought they were wiped out." Aeron said.

"I'm afraid your information is incorrect. Time to die." Dark Pit said.

He immediately made his bow split into dual blades and quickly disemboweled Aeron. Aeron's face was in shock as life left from his eyes.

"So much for him... What an amateur for a wanted target." Dark Pit said.

He took the dropped feather he left near the hologram and placed it near the corpse. This time Dark Pit waited for about five minutes. With no surprises coming to him, he quickly left back to his place.

######

The next morning, Dark Pit was at Sainan High, alone and moody. He was currently resting outside, near the sakura tree. He didn't want to chat with anyone. Yui and Rito noticed Dark Pit's moody expression.

'He looks somewhat agitated today... Could it be from what he was doing back in the cemetery?' Yui thought.

'Yami-san's looking rather moody today... Its best not agitate him for today.' Rito thought.

Dark Pit didn't paid any attention to his classmates. His thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of the recent assassination.

'I've been getting loose around the edges lately... I need to train more on my kind's fighting style.' He thought.

By then, Yui showed up, a concerned expression was on her face.

"Yami-san, are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"No... What is it that you want to ask me?" Dark Pit said with a slight angered tone.

"Calm your attitude for once... Anyway, I saw you yesterday coming from the Yanaka cemetery... Why were you heading there?" Yui questioned.

"Don't pry too much from me, Kotegawa-san... My issues are my own." Dark Pit said.

"Answer the question." Yui persisted.

An annoyed expression was on his face. He decided to answer.

"It was an annual funeral day for some that I was close with." Dark Pit said.

Yui gasped, realizing that questioning him only made him recall painful memories.

"I'm so sorry, Yami-san... I didn't know it was a sensitive topic…" Yui said.

"Think nothing about it... I just have pent up frustration on not preventing the person's death... The feeling of helplessness is a sickening thought." Dark Pit said.

Yui realized that he was suffering from a tragic memory he was suffering from. Without realizing, she hugged Dark Pit.

"K-Kotegawa-san...! What are you doing?" Dark Pit asked in surprise.

"You have been suffering from your personal demons, haven't you?" she asked.

Dark Pit didn't answer, for he was surprised from Yui's perceptive understanding. He remained quiet, not wanting to answer while his face had a hollow expression.

"I understand that you don't want to answer the question, but know this... I'm looking out for you so you don't feel depressed." Yui said.

"Why...? Why do you hold such care for me?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's because I'm not only a classmate, but I'm also your friend." Yui said.

Dark Pit was surprised from Yui's answer. He gently pushed her from hugging him too long out of embarrassment.

"Please don't do that when we're in public... I don't like it since people tend to watch." Dark Pit said.

Yui was embarrassed on what Dark Pit said. She mistook in a misunderstanding.

"How shameless...! Are you implying that I'm a pervert!?" Yui asked.

"I'm not implying anything. All I'm saying is, limit the affection you give. I have little time to worry about relationships." Dark Pit said.

Yui could only hear how Dark Pit was expressing of not falling in love. Although she believed all boys were shameless, her belief was starting to change. She looked at Dark Pit in brief surprise.

'That sounds pretty lonely for him... Not having a future with someone that's special to him... How bleak…' Yui thought.

By then, they heard a scuffle going on in the school. Yui was about to leave when she heard what sounded like wings flapping. When she turned, a single black feather was shown falling to where Dark Pit last stood.

######

Rito was not having a good day. He was having a normal day in school till he realized that his lunch wasn't packed. Much to his luck or misfortune, depending one's view, Lala arrived to bring his lunch. This made the male school population jealous of Rito.

"Lala, why did you arrive here in Sainan High...!? The boys here are now crazy to try and get your attention!" Rito said.

"Sorry, Rito. Your sister, Mikan, told me that you left your lunch when you left the house... I had to bring it for you." Lala said innocently.

"That's only going to add fuel to the fire! We need to run from them!" Rito said.

By then, Dark Pit arrived, blocking off the boys' path to Rito.

"Get out of our way, Yami-san! We're here to teach Rito a lesson." A boy said.

One charged forward, which prompted Dark Pit to immediately retaliate by punching his gut. The boys noticed Dark Pit's expression. It was cold, dark, and angry.

"Care to try that again?" He said coldly.

Most of the boys moved back from him. They didn't want to deal with his violent side. Some persisted, intending to fight him.

"We're not giving up on thrashing Rito!" A boy said.

"Some friend you are...! If talking doesn't help, then let's talk with our fists!" Dark Pit said, cracking his hands loud.

This intimidated the boys, making them realize they were outmatched, despite their numbers in strength. Some attempted to attack, only for Dark Pit to hold them off.

"Shameless perverts... I hate how their reasoning is being controlled by their hormones." Dark Pit commented in a dark tone.

Rito and Lala took notice of how Dark Pit was able to fight off the large group of boys. They were both shocked from seeing the battle. This made Rito lose his footing and fell on to the floor. Lala didn't fall with him as he was a safe distance from her.

"Y-Yami-san... You don't have to be brutal with them…" Rito commented.

"You owe me for saving your life from them... Don't let a bunch of guys make you a pushover." Dark Pit said.

Rito was still in surprise of what he saw. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"That was amazing, Pit-san! How were you able to fight them off?" Lala asked.

"Been training, that's all I could say." Dark Pit said.

Yui was able to catch up and noticed the boys on the floor with beaten marks.

"What happened here?" She questioned.

"These guys let their hormones get the better of them. They chased Yuuki-san in the hallways for the purpose of a physical confrontation. I had to intervene so Rito wasn't hurt." Dark Pit said.

"Even so, why did you help him?" Yui questioned.

"Two reasons. One, I despise perverts who can't control themselves. Two, Rito was the victim of the scuffle and is my friend." Dark Pit admitted.

Rito was surprised of how Dark Pit was protective of him. He felt thankful for Dark Pit's help.

"Alright, I'll let this slide. However, see to it that girl doesn't come here unannounced, especially in a shameless fashion. School hours are not meant for casual visits." Yui said.

Dark Pit nodded in response. He helped Rito stand up from his fall.

"If you want Lala, you can just gain admittance to come to this school." Dark Pit suggested.

"W-what are you implying, Yami-san?" Rito asked with a blush.

"I'm implying that you can't keep having Lala at your place all day... Why not let her look around town once in a while? Or better yet, why not let her transfer to this school?" Dark Pit explained.

Rito was understanding what Dark Pit implied. He decided to help Lala transfer to the school.

"What about her sister, Yami-san?" Rito asked.

"I'm currently working on it. Knowing the school principal, he's a pervert and would immediately allow them both to transfer. If anything, I'm more worried of his actions if he sees them." Dark Pit said.

"Good point there... In any case, I'll talk with Lala about it while you talk with Momo." Rito said.

Both boys began to walk back to class. Lala flew out of the window, not concerned about people watching her.

"She's too innocent for anything indecent... Try to protect her from anything." Dark Pit said to Rito.

"I'll make sure... But why are you telling me this...? Do you know something about her kind?" Rito asked.

"All I know is that if one of their kind is threatened, a Devilukian's fury is not something we want to see. They're capable of shattering a planet with ease." Dark Pit said.

Rito was shocked of the revelation. He was now more worried for Lala's sake than usual.

######

Back in the classroom, everyone took notice of the boys coming in. The male population were making jealous looks at Rito. Dark Pit responded by lacing the class with his killing intention.

"If you guys know what's good for you, cut the jealous looks off. Do you all want to be like the other group that nearly ambushed Yuuki-san?" Dark Pit questioned in a dark tone.

This made the male population quiver in fear. Rito was somewhat shaking, but knew the protective tone his friend made. Yui noticed the interaction with the boys showing amicable behavior. She didn't realize that she was smiling.

'I'm glad that Dark Pit is starting to have a friend other than me... Wait, what I am thinking...!? I can't have feelings for him right now! How shameless…' Yui thought.

Yui was blushing red, seeing Dark Pit's face. It made her have butterflies flutter in her stomach.

'I AM starting to have feelings for the transfer student! How shameless of me!' She thought comically, banging her head on the desk.

Dark Pit looked at Yui with mild curiosity. Seeing her bang her head on the desk made him question what her problem was. He set that thought aside and began to focus on the subject.

######

Classes were over for today. Dark Pit was walking home with Yui, whom wanted to walk home with him, albeit bash fully.

'I normally understand the implication of her wanting to walk home with me... But she didn't had to yell it out like a megaphone.' Dark Pit thought, remembering Yui asking him to walk home with her, albeit loudly out of embarrassment.

Yui was nervous for being near Dark Pit. Her heart was starting to beat a little fast.

'T-this is no mistake... I'm falling in love with him... Yet, I can't explain why. He's more of a protective person to me.' Yui thought.

This made her look away with a blush. Dark Pit was lost in thought, unaware of Yui's feelings for him.

######

Yui and Dark Pit finally made it to their apartment building. They both went to their respective apartments to rest for today. In her apartment, Yui was thinking of her recent experience on her emotions.

'This isn't normal for me... I find boys shameless, yet Yami-san is different... He doesn't act shameless... Rather he prefers to be alone and not find relationships.' Yui thought.

Her face turned red, thinking about Dark Pit.

'Shameless! I can't just fall in love with him. It's been about two weeks since we've been chatting.' Yui thought.

She continued shaking her head in disbelief. Yui recalled how he looked when returning from the cemetery.

'I hope he feels better…' She thought in concern.

######

Back in Dark Pit's apartment, he was doing homework from school. Momo was curiously watching do his work.

"You can just occupy yourself on playing my Xbox in my room." Dark Pit said.

"Are you sure? I don't know how to operate it" Momo asked.

"I'll show you." Dark Pit said.

He went back to his room and showed how to operate the game console. Much to her pleasure, she was keeping herself entertained on the game system.

'At least this'll keep her preoccupied while I focus on my work.' Dark Pit thought.

By then, Dark Pit heard knocking from his apartment door. He decided to look at the peephole and noticed Yui. This surprised him, but he unlocked the door.

"Good evening, Kotegawa-san... How can I help you?" Dark Pit said.

"Yami-san... I need to know this... How were you able to make it to Rito and Lala with such speed?" Yui questioned with a serious face.

"I was lucky enough to catch up to him. Plus, I happen to do track and field during my free time." Dark Pit said.

"Ok... How on Earth were you able to handle those shameless boys? Plus, you seem to know about that pink haired girl." Yui asked.

"First, Rito told me about her so I knew what she is. Second, I tend to train myself on martial arts on some days to keep my skills fresh." Dark Pit said.

"Why do you train on martial arts?" Yui asked with curiosity.

"I want to learn how to fight to protect the people I care for." Dark Pit stated.

"How far is your progress?" she questioned.

"I'm almost reaching champion on Shito-Ryu. This is my 8th time on martial arts." Dark Pit commented.

"Your 8th time!? You're a prodigy in fighting. I wonder what other martial arts you know…" Yui said in surprise.

"It's something I often do. I know archery, staves, bows, swords both dual blades and single blade etc." Dark Pit said.

"I don't think I want to know the rest... You're a natural on this so I won't ask anything else." Yui said.

"So... You came over to ask me of the recent events from today... What else do you want to know?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I want to know who the person you visited back in Yanaka cemetery was." Yui stated.

Dark Pit nearly tripped upon hearing what she asked.

"I'll tell you later on. Right now, it is not a good time to chat about it…" Dark Pit said, his eyes closed.

"Ok... I'll leave it alone for now. But I want to at least talk with you for a bit" Yui said.

Before Yui could say anything, both she and Dark Pit heard Momo's voice shouting out.

"Pit-san...! I need a little help with the Xbox!" Momo called out.

Immediately, Yui heard the voice and looked at Dark Pit with a jealous expression.

"Care to tell me why I heard a girl's voice in your room? Especially it's a person I don't know of?" Yui questioned with untamed rage.

Dark Pit sighed with a nonchalant expression. He decided to call Momo to see Yui.

"Momo, I think you should come out of my room and see a person I know." Dark Pit said.

Momo came and noticed Yui looking jealous. She decided to play it safe and remain quiet.

"Yami-san... Who is this girl and why is she living in your apartment?" Yui questioned angrily.

"Calm yourself down so I can explain... This girl happens to be the sister of Lala, the pink haired girl who was with Rito today. Her name is Momo." Dark Pit said, introducing Momo to Yui.

"Is that so? You haven't answered why she is living in your apartment." Yui said.

"She was running away from her family because of parental issues. I heard the story from Lala so talk with her about it. Momo was following along, feeling the same pressure from her parents." Dark Pit said.

This made Yui control her anger. She calmed down and began to speak in a mild tone.

"I see... How long have you been taking care of her?" Yui asked

"It's been about 5 days since she came here. I'm planning for her to transfer to our school at my supervision. Don't get me wrong... I don't trust the principal, due to his perverted nature." Dark Pit stated, showing anger of the perverted principal.

Yui couldn't help but giggle a little from Dark Pit's distrust on the principal.

"I know. He often commits shameless acts with any girl he meets. I'll grant permission so you can help make sure nothing goes wrong." Yui said.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help in this, Kotegawa-san." Dark Pit said with a faint smile.

Yui noticed the smile and felt somewhat comfortable seeing it.

"My pleasure, Yami-san." Yui said.

Both Yui and Dark Pit looked at each other for a moment.

"Um... If you want, I can invite you in my apartment. I have no problem having a guest." Dark Pit said.

"Ok, but I'll let my parents know about it first." Yui said, heading up to her apartment.

It took about 5 minutes, but Yui eventually arrived. She brought her homework with her. Before she could step in, Yui suddenly tripped from the pavement. She almost fell on to the floor, but Dark Pit caught her in the nick of time. He held on to her front shoulder, but took extra care not to touch her inappropriately. He gently lifted her up so she could regain her footing.

"Are you alright, Kotegawa-san?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Yami-san. I just lost my balance for a minute." Yui said.

######

Yui and Dark Pit were focused on their homework and studies. Both were asking questions to keep track of their studying.

"Yami-san, do you know how to deal with this problem?" Yui asked to Dark Pit.

"You use two mathematical formulas to find the areas of the two shapes. Since you have a trapezoid and a rectangle, it's relatively easy to find the area for them." Dark Pit said, writing the formulas down.

"Thanks for the help, Yami-san." Yui said.

"Don't mention it, Kotegawa-san." Dark Pit replied.

Their group study finally ended when they finished their homework. Dark Pit and Yui were currently relaxing, watching the news.

"Ne, Yami-san. What do you plan to be in your future?" Yui asked.

"I'm not certain what I should be at the moment. I have yet to find a future career that caught my interest." Dark Pit said.

"I see. Hopefully you'll find it when you reach to college." Yui said.

Unknown to them, Momo sneaked up at Yui and surprised her. This made Yui move back in response, falling on to Dark Pit. Both were on a compromising position. Yui was on top of Dark Pit, who stared at each other in shock.

"I hate perverted things." Dark Pit said, gently shoving Yui off.

He then went to Momo and gave a playful nuggie which submitted Momo. Yui looked at their interaction, almost comparing it to siblings. This made her giggle, seeing Dark Pit disciplining his guest for the rude action she made.

"Sorry about Momo, Kotegawa-san... She tends to be rather...expressive of her thoughts." Dark Pit said.

"Don't worry about it... You gave her a good discipline, almost like an older sibling." Yui said.

Dark Pit blushed in response. Yui noticed the blush, which made her heart starting to beat.

'His blushing face is making my heart pound when I see it... How shameless! I can't believe I'm starting to have feelings for him.' Yui thought.

"I-I'll be heading back home. It's getting late." Yui said, looking at the time.

Much to his surprise, it was 7:39 PM. Dark Pit understood her reasoning and bowed respectfully to Yui. She was a bit surprised but bowed in response.

"Thanks for providing some help and treating your guest." She said with a calm tone.

Yui left Dark Pit's apartment with slight embarrassment. This made him look at Momo with slight irritation.

"Care to explain why you bumped Kotegawa-san on me?" Dark Pit asked with an irritated smirk.

Momo laughed nervously, knowing that any fabricated lie would only make him angry.

######

After a minor scolding to Momo, Dark Pit was at his room. He was thinking of today's events.

'It has been rather eventful... First, Rito had left his lunch, which prompt Lala to appear in school. Second, I managed to fight off the boys who were jealous. Third, Kotegawa-san came to me to ask of my actions. Fourth, I invited her inside so she could have a study partner. Finally, Momo decided to play a tease by knocking Kotegawa-san on me... It's as if the universe doesn't cut me any slack.' Dark Pit thought.

By then, a beam of light appeared. From it, Zastin suddenly came from the light.

"Now what...!? I'm already irritated thanks to today's events…" Dark Pit said with agitation.

"Forgive me for coming in unexpectedly. I've brought a message from Deviluke-dono." Zastin said.

"Relay the message to me." Dark Pit said.

Zastin pushed a small button, which created a hologram. The hologram was incomprehensible in appearance, due to the polygons obscuring its shape.

"So this is the being that has defeated you and your men? He doesn't look like much." The hologram said.

"Says the man who has an inflated ego." Dark Pit retorted.

The hologram laughed in response.

"Wise-cracking as always... You and your kind are just like that." The hologram said.

"What do you know of my race?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"I know plenty. In any case, I'm here to relay a message to you. If your friend, Yuuki Rito, fails to protect Lala from any suitors who wished to marry her, I will destroy the Earth." The hologram stated.

"Touch the Earth with such meticulous thoughts and I'll gut you like a fish." Dark Pit threatened, revealing his wings with an aura of light.

Zastin stepped back, feeling the threatening aura from Dark Pit. The hologram briefly shifted before assuming a serious tone.

"You got balls, kid... No one has dared to threaten me like that. You also have the cursed wings from your race. However, I won't allow such a threat to be taken lightly. I'm King Deviluke, and my words are law. Plus, I should've checked to make sure there were survivors. You're the last Dark Featherfolk." The hologram stated.

"You...! Gid Deviluke...! Mark my words you bastard. I'll rip your damn tail off and stuff it back in your guts! When I'm through with you, you're going to wish that you didn't make me become what I've embraced." Dark Pit said.

The hologram shifted, showing a clear image. It was Gid Deviluke in his glory.

"You catch on quick... Note that I'm sending some marriage candidates for Lala. Be sure to prevent them from kidnapping or hurting her." Gid said.

"Better for you to be worried about your daughters' feelings than bringing men that she hardly knows in the picture! You're nothing but a lazy parent who cares less about his family." Dark Pit said with venom.

"Watch your tongue, you chicken! I could easily tear you apart." Gid warned.

Dark Pit raised his aura in a crushing level. Zastin essentially collapsed on to the floor. Gid lost his footing and fell.

"What power...! What on earth are you?" Gid asked in surprise.

"I'm not a full blooded Dark Featherfolk. I'm half-human, meaning I have Earthling blood mingling in my veins. One thing you need to realize is this, Gid! NEVER THREATEN A HUMAN, HALF OR OTHERWISE, OF THEIR HOME! IF I EVEN SEE ONE PERSON INJURED FROM YOU OR YOUR SERVANTS, THERE'S GOING TO BE BLOOD SPILLED, YOU HEARTLESS IMP!" Dark Pit said, raising his aura.

Static electricity and earthquakes were becoming abundant around him. This made Gid realize his mistake.

"It seems I will have to come to Earth to confront you, you foolish Dark Featherfolk! Be ready for my arrival." Gid said.

"I'll make sure of that...! You killed my parents, so I'll seal the deal by killing you at where they lived." Dark Pit said.

The hologram dissipated from the device Zastin was holding. Zastin, who was holding his breath, began to breathe normally.

"R-remind me not to anger you like that…" Zastin said with fear.

"Be sure to watch for marriage suitors that were selected for Lala's marriage. Knowing of your king's irresponsibility, I may end up fighting them to death." Dark Pit said with venom.

Zastin nodded fearfully and left to his ship. Dark Pit calmed down, suppressing his aura.

'I need to control that part of me... If I even let it loose, it's like a wild horse.' He thought.

Momo suddenly came into his room to check on Dark Pit. She noticed his slight angered look, which worried her.

"I had a talk with your father... He happens to be someone that I'm hunting down." Dark Pit stated.

Momo was shocked of what she heard.

"Why are you hunting my father for!? What is your purpose of doing so?" Momo asked with shock.

"He killed my parents when I was a kid! My parents only wanted to live peacefully, away from conflict! However, your father deduced they were a threat and killed them while I watched! He made me suffer from the memory till now." Dark Pit yelled back.

Momo couldn't believe what she heard. Dark Pit's family was killed by her father in front of him for no reason. This made her feel confused and guilty. She was confused on choosing which side was right. Her guilt was the result of her father's indecisive actions that scarred her friend.

"I don't know what to say or think... I'm not sure which side to take…" Momo said in confusion.

"Do yourself a favor... Think in a more open minded sense. If you had a best friend that had psychological damage from your parent or parents, would you forgive them?" Dark Pit questioned.

Momo remained silent, unable to answer the question. She stared at Dark Pit, worried of what may happen. By then, Dark Pit's phone received a message.

-Target named Astorothia Deviluke is in the area. From unknown sender.- The message said.

This made Dark Pit hold his argument, not wanting to encumber her.

"If you still don't have any answers, don't get in my way. I have something to take care of." Dark Pit said, heading outside.

"Where are you heading?" Momo asked.

"For a walk... The amount of power I unleashed just now caused the people to suddenly panic for a second. No doubt they'll come to me to find out." Dark Pit said.

Although Dark Pit raised a valid point, he was heading out to assassinate the next target.

######

(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains Of Time)

Outside, Dark Pit was flying to Astorothia's position. The target was a middle aged man with shark-like teeth. His tail was a wicked, short blade that was dyed red, like blood. It was a disgusting sight to see a Devilukian drunk with power. He was contemplating on his current role.

'The life of an assassin is a disgusting thing... No one to fall in love with... No place could one consider home... It's more of a false hope of living.' Dark Pit thought.

He shook his head to rid himself of the pessimistic thoughts.

'Time for the target to die.' He thought.

He sneaked his way to Astorothia, going for the kill. This alerted the Devilukian of Dark Pit's presence.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the last of the Dark Featherfolk. I never thought I would see one become an assassin. What's your motive to become what you are? Revenge, greed, or personal satisfaction?" Astorothia asked.

"It's none of your concern, impudent devil." Dark Pit snarled.

He unleashed his bow in its dual blade form. This surprised the Devilukian on seeing the weapon.

"You truly are the last Dark Featherfolk. That bow of yours is from a normal Featherfolk, but it has been changed to match the signature of a Dark Featherfolk. The Earthlings have labeled your kind as fallen angels. It's a nice fitting name for your kind, who are trash." Astorothia taunted.

It was proven to be a fatal mistake. The taunting made Dark Pit snap in rage, unleashing his power.

"Poor choice of words, you devil... Let me show you my power unleashed." Dark Pit said in a cold tone.

An aura of light erupted from Dark Pit's body.

"Let's see how well you fare against my power." Dark Pit said coldly.

He dashed forward and unleashed a fury of slashes in quick succession. The cuts were not deep on Astorothia, but they served the purpose of maiming him.

"Your kind are frightful beings... I never seen a Dark Featherfolk become this powerful... You may be able to defeat the current King." He said.

"That's a private matter for my occasion. You, on the other hand, are just a target for assassination" Dark Pit said.

"I'm not letting you kill me that easily." Astorothia retorted.

Astorothia got up and was ready to fight. His wounds healed rather quickly, leaving no traces of scars.

"If that's the case, then I'll make sure I'll cripple you before you have the chance to recover." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit's irises were glowing from a mahogany color to a deep crimson. This brought Astorothia on edge, feeling the intimidating aura.

"So, ready to die?" Dark Pit asked with an echoing voice.

Astorothia had no chance to respond or move at all. Dark Pit quickly dashed forward. He unleashed a mighty haymaker on Astorothia's stomach. The force of the punch not only made him lose his breath, the attack essentially gutted him, leaving a gaping hole on his stomach.

"GAH! Damn you, you crow!" Astorothia roared.

Astorothia unleashed his aura, but it was nowhere near potent as Dark Pit's. He increased his muscle mass to try and overpower Dark Pit through brute strength.

"All brawn and no speed? How pathetic." Dark Pit commented.

Dark Pit quickly dashed forward, Astorothia anticipated his approach and slammed his arms on the ground, creating a shockwave. This prompted Dark Pit to jump from the attack. This gave Astorothia a chance to attack Dark Pit. However, Dark Pit, in surprising speed, held his dual swords above his head and started carving on to him. He was spinning forward like a wheel. Astorothia was screaming in pain as the barrage of attacks appeared like a spinning buzz saw.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR KIND!" Astorothia roared.

He then pulled off his left arm's skin, revealing it to be cybernetic. It held a plasma gun which was charging with energy.

"DIE!" Astorothia said.

The plasma gun fired and was heading to Dark Pit, who smirked. He swung his dual swords at a fast velocity. The force caused the plasma bolt to be reflected and sent back to Astorothia, who didn't had any time to react. The bolt pierced him on his left lung, causing him to cough out blood.

"That arm of yours almost got me off guard... Too bad that I'm faster." Dark Pit said.

Astorothia growled and unleashed his aura. He then began to charge an energy blast from his right hand. He was prepared to throw it on Dark Pit. The Devilukian didn't realize that Dark Pit was anticipating his move.

"TURN TO DUST!" Astorothia shouted.

He threw the energy ball to Dark Pit, who kicked it up in the atmosphere. The ball flew into outer space, where it started to destabilize and explode. It was a small explosion, barely visible in the night sky.

"That was your attack on me...? You're a pathetic being... Pitiful, but you have to die" Dark Pit said.

With precision, he was able to cut the cybernetic arm off of Astorothia. Dark Pit then crippled him by dismembering his legs off, making him scream in pain.

"What the hell...!? I've forgotten how your kind's aura is poisonous to Devilukians! How careless of me…" Astorothia said.

"It's time to end this." Dark Pit said.

He quickly rejoined the ends of the bow to form its original shape. He then pulled the bowstring, creating an arrow of light. The arrow turned from a bright blue to purple. The sheer power was growing from the arrow, making Astorothia feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing...? The force of your power could wipe out this whole town!" Astorothia said in mild panic.

"Once I sent this arrow to you, I'll redirect it to outer space so the shockwave won't touch the town. You, on the other hand, will be shredded to the last molecule from the force of the explosion." Dark Pit said.

He launched the arrow, which pierced Astorothia in his neck. Dark Pit then redirect the arrow up to the sky, sending the Devilukian into outer space. The arrow began to destabilize from the incredible power that was condensed. This resulted the arrow to violently explode. A large explosion akin to a supernova shined on Earth, blinding everyone from the bright light. The light shined for a few seconds till it faded. A few seconds later, Astorothia's head fell from the atmosphere.

"Hmph... I suspect that his head must've got torn off since the force of the arrow caused a large hole on his neck. When the head reached to the tropopause, it must've got torn off due to the unstable arrow reaching a critical rate." Dark Pit deduced.

He picked up the head and messaged the unknown contact.

-Astorothia has been eliminated. I have his head as proof. Thanks for providing details on the target.- Dark Pit texted.

-Nicely done, Black Angel. I'll pick up the head via wormhole. Set a beacon from one of your arrows so I can reach out.- The message said.

Dark Pit aimed his bow on the concrete. He launched it, which made a wormhole appear. From it, a large, human-like hand appeared.

-Pleasure doing business with you.- The message said.

Dark Pit sighed and decided to fly back home. He made his bow disappear in particles of light. With a strong jump thank to his wings, he took off to the sky.

(The Stains Of Time OST ends here)

######

Yui was still shocked of the recent earthquake that was caused from Dark Pit's outburst.

'Where was that earthquake epicenter at? It felt as though it was close to this neighborhood.' Yui thought.

She noticed that most of the people looked to investigate any damages they had from the mysterious quake. So far, none of the apartments, along with its neighboring buildings showed any severe damage.

'That was an earthquake due to the shaking, but it didn't seem to last for no more than 2 minutes. A typical quake lasts from 15 minutes to an hour.' Yui thought.

From outside, she noticed Dark Pit coming home. This irked her curiosity for a moment.

'Yami-san's heading back to his place... Where was he when the quake hit?' she questioned in her thoughts.

Yui was unable to find probable answers. She decided to talk with him tomorrow in school.

######

The next morning, Dark Pit was walking to Sainan High. Momo was with him at his left side. He noticed Rito and Lala walking together.

"Let me guess... The man known as Zastin conveyed a message from Lala's father. He plans to destroy the earth the moment Lala gets kidnapped or injured... Am I right?" Dark Pit asked.

"Exactly the same thing... How did you know about it, Yami-san?" Rito asked.

"I received the same thing. In any case, Momo and Lala will be transferring in our school today…" Dark Pit said.

"I worry for their safety from the principal. He always gets ahead of himself." Rito said.

"Which is why I'm coming with Momo to safeguard her. I suggest you do the same thing." Dark Pit reprimanded.

"You got me there... Anyway, we may need to fabricate their point of origin so it won't ire any suspicion…" Rito said.

"Point taken... I'd say European for the most part." Dark Pit commented.

Rito was surprised and chuckled on Dark Pit's suggestion.

######

At the principal's office, Lala and Momo were immediately transferred in the school. Rito and Dark Pit were with the girls.

"Welcome to Sainan High. I hope you two have a wonderful time. Now let me enjoy your luscious bodies." The principal said, about to hop on to the girls.

Dark Pit intervened and kicked the principal's face, knocking him out.

"I hate perverts!" Dark Pit stated darkly.

Rito chuckled nervously as to how harsh the kick was. It left a sharp indent on his face.

"Let's make sure he doesn't do that again... Come on, he assigned us their classroom numbers with ours. Sairenji-san's waiting for you." Dark Pit said.

"Wait up, Yami-san...! How did you know that Sairenji-san is waiting for me?" Rito asked.

"It was a lie. I did that so you could hurry to your class" Dark Pit said.

Rito pouted while Dark Pit remained silent. Both boys were heading back to their classrooms.

######

Rito and Dark Pit arrived in their class. Honekawa was about to announce the transfer students.

"Everyone, we have two new transfer students coming today." The teacher said.

From the door, Lala and Momo came in. The male students were in complete awe of the girls.

"Wow... Two girls from Europe...! They are also cute no less!" A male said.

"Hi everyone! My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. This is my younger sister, Momo Velia Deviluke. We're half Japanese and half Albanian. I'm also engaged to Rito." Lala said happily.

Dark Pit couldn't help but simply hit his head on the school desk. He was pinching the bridge of his nose to try and understand the stupidity of Lala's choice in introduction. Rito couldn't help but pound his head on the desk. Yui took notice of Dark Pit's expression.

"WHAT!? YUUKI-SAN, HOW DARE YOU SUDDENLY GET ENGAGED WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" One of the boys shouted.

Dark Pit, in anger, slammed his desk so hard, it was split in two. This scared everyone from the event.

"May I remind you all what I did to the male population yesterday...? Or do I have to be a bit more brutal than just simple incapacitation?" Dark Pit asked, giving a chilling glare.

The males wisely kept their mouths quiet. Risa and Mio noticed and were also scared of Dark Pit when he was angry. Yui was also scared, but she calmed down when she realized that he was directing his anger to the males, who were letting their hormones get the better of them.

"Thanks for calming the tension down, Yami-san... But don't you think you could tone it down a little?" Rito asked with a shiver.

"Sometimes, a male doesn't understand what actions they take and perform it anyway. If it involves causing harm to others, then violence will set their heads straight, whether they like it or not." Dark Pit said, leering to the males looking at him.

Rito noticed Dark Pit giving an intimidating glare to some of the brave male students. While Rito watched, Dark Pit cracked the joints on his entire right hand. This disgusted the remaining males from daring to challenge Dark Pit.

"Got any more problems?" Dark Pit asked.

No one bothered to answer.

"Good. Keep it that way." He said.

Yui looked at Dark Pit with mild interest. She was surprised of his tactics to make the males quiet down. She was worried from the emotionless look he was giving after the anger episode.

'It's like he doesn't have any feelings... It's a heart voided of any emotions…' Yui thought.

That's all from me. I'm currently trying to introduce more of the original cast, but I'll add some OCs. Most will die, some will live.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Marriage candidate problem and the black angel of death

I don't own anything from both series.

From Earth's orbit, Zastin's ship was watching out for the marriage candidates for Lala.

"Zastin-sama! A ship from unknown origin has arrived to planet Earth!" Maul reported.

"Put it on the screen, now! I need to know who it is!" Zastin ordered.

Zastin noticed a stream-like ship arriving on Earth. He recognized the ship from the texture and was concerned.

"Rito-san... Pit-san... I hope you two are prepared…" Zastin said with foreshadow.

######

In Sainan high, Dark Pit and Rito were at the biology lab with his class. Momo and Lala were with the boys watching in interest on the activities.

"Rito, what is everyone doing in this class?" Lala asked childishly.

"We're dissecting organisms for the purpose to know their physiology." Dark Pit answered for her.

"I see. Rito, is there a manual for what we need to do?" Lala asked.

"The teacher will provide the instructions so wait for a bit." Rito said.

Unknown to the boys, Haruna and Yui watched the boys' interaction with the Deviluke sisters.

'Yuuki-kun…' Haruna thought.

'Yami-san…' Yui thought.

The girls were so concerned for the boys, they left their guard open. This prompted Risa and Mio to grope their chest.

"What's wrong, Haruna? You look worried." Risa asked to Haruna.

"I could ask the same thing to Yui as well. I never seen her interact with a boy that much." Mio said.

Risa began to squeeze Haruna'a bust a little.

"Haven't these grown a little?" Risa asked with a tease.

Haruna kept quiet, puffing her cheeks in embarrassment. She noticed Mio, who was feeling Yui.

"Kotegawa-san, you have been growing rather big lately... Is it due to your feelings for Yami-san?" Mio teasingly asked.

"D-Don't ask me such shameless questions...! I won't answer on what you asked me!" Yui said with embarrassment.

Lala was 'trying' to understand Rito through her way. By 'trying', she was planning to unknowingly dissect him. Dark Pit stopped her before she could cause any unintended harm.

"Lala... That's not how you understand people. First off, that's my friend you're planning to dissect... Second, you understand a person by talking and learning what they are, not dissecting them…" Dark Pit said.

Lala realized it and put the tools aside. She began to apologize profusely for her actions by playfully bonking her head.

"I'm sorry for what I was doing, Rito. I didn't knew that." Lala said.

'Thank the heavens for Yami-san to help me avoid such an incident…' Rito thought with relief.

######

From the hallways, a green, male extraterrestrial was running. The extraterrestrial in question was a green, goblin like humanoid with reptilian features. He had bulging eyes that appeared yellow and demented. He appeared to be looking for the bathroom.

"Where's the toilet?" He asked to himself repeatedly.

He eventually found the bathroom and felt relieved in doing so. The extraterrestrial them exited the bathroom.

"Lala... I can smell her out, fushuu... Where is she?" the extraterrestrial said.

The being saw Lala at the biology lab. He was watching her and how she was interacting with Rito.

"There's Lala, fushuu... What is she doing in there?" the extraterrestrial said to himself.

He was watching Lala's interaction with Rito.

"That's Lala, fushuu... Acting all lovey dovey with that Earthling... Wait a minute, that Earthling is her fiancé. Jealousy, fushuu…" The extraterrestrial said to himself.

Rito and Lala's interaction in the biology lab was mainly on a classmate relationship. This got the male extraterrestrial's attention, taking notice on them.

"What is with this Earthling? He's been staring at that girl with each passing glance, fushuu." The being said.

The extraterrestrial noticed Lala's sister, Momo. He took note of Dark Pit, who had a cold expression.

"That's Lala's younger sister, fushuu... She's with another earthling, one that looks cold-hearted fushuu. Why are they with Earthlings that have no feelings for them?" The extraterrestrial questioned.

The being noticed Dark Pit looking at Yui, who looked back at him. This got the being's attention.

"Oh? This Earthling has some feelings for that other girl. It seems that both of them have feelings for someone else they like. I'll never forgive them, but it could work to my advantage." The extraterrestrial said to himself.

By then, the school principal was walking in the hallway. He noticed the extraterrestrial at the biology lab door.

"Hey you... What are you doing walking around while dressed like an alien?" The principal asked.

The extraterrestrial looked at the school principal. This surprised the extraterrestrial, knowing that human panic from the sight of a different being from outer space. The principal looked at the being, thinking it was a costume.

"That is a special costume... It looks real in both texture and appearance." The principal said.

"Who are you?" The extraterrestrial asked.

"I'm the principal of this school called Sainan High." The principal responded.

This gave the extraterrestrial an idea. His body began to flow brightly, blinding the principal. The action was startling for him. Before him, there was an exact duplicate of the principal. Before he had the chance to talk, the copycat principal opened his mouth. A light beam shined from it, knocking out the real principal.

"This will work fine alright." The copycat said.

######

Lunch was in Sainan High. Dark Pit was staring at the window outside. He reluctantly chose to stay inside, rather than his usual spot at the sakura tree.

'At least things are looking okay for the most part.' He thought.

By then, Yui came to Dark Pit. This got the attention of the class.

"Oh? I never seen Kotegawa-san interact with any guys in the school. Why is she interacting with Yami-san?" The students asked to themselves.

"Give it a break, everyone... No one wants to be a topic of gossip…" Dark Pit said.

This helped reassure Yui to talk with Dark Pit.

"Yami-san, is everything ok for you?" Yui asked.

"So far, everything is fine for me. What's the occasion on worrying about my well-being?" Dark Pit asked.

"I remember seeing you look emotionless the other day…" Yui said.

"That time about five days ago was due to an arrogant person who pushed a few wrong nerves. That's all I could say." Dark Pit said.

Yui was concerned for Dark Pit, noting the aggressive tone he was holding back.

"Well, try to at least control yourself a little. If you let your anger get the better of you, it'll only hurt those you care for." Yui said.

Dark Pit remained silent for a few seconds. He then sighed heavily, feeling a heavy lump in his throat.

"Even so, I am used to it. Not everyone can get used to it." Dark Pit said coldly.

By then, the copycat principal came inside the classroom. This got everyone's attention, making them remain silent.

"Sairenji-san... Kotegawa-san... I have to tell something to you three. Please come with me. You may bring your lunches with you." The principal said.

Haruna and Yui were suspicious of the principal's orders, but relented. Both were suspicious of the principal's actions, not knowing he was a copycat.

"By the way, where's Lala?" The principal asked.

"Lala is with Rito, who's at the atrium, eating lunch." A male student said.

"What about Momo-san?" The copycat asked.

"She's outside, around the school." The same male student responded.

Dark Pit looked at the male who answered. He had black, spiky hair with bangs that appeared smooth. His eyes were also black.

"Saruyama Kenichi... I sometimes wish you didn't become a blabbermouth…" Dark Pit said.

"What do you mean and how did you know my name?" Kenichi asked.

"Your friend, Yuuki-san, told me about you. In any case, never talk with the principal or bring a girl near him. He's a perverted freak who tends to find any girl he likes." Dark Pit said.

"Inform Yuuki Rito that I have Sairenji with me. In the meantime…" The fake principal said, holding a large mallet.

The copycat slammed Dark Pit's head, knocking him unconscious.

"You two, follow me to the gym equipment room." The principal ordered.

"Hold on... What are we going to-?" Yui asked but the principal made an angered face.

"Cut the talking and follow me…" He said.

Everyone was surprised of the sudden behavior.

######

Back in the atrium, Lala and Rito were talking with each other.

"Ne Rito, what do you think we should do when we get married?" Lala asked with an energetic tone.

Rito blushed red in response. He couldn't believe he was suddenly being asked about marriage.

"Mou, Lala...! Don't suddenly surprise me like that! The reason we got engaged is because I accidentally groped your chest when you appeared. I didn't realize it was a Devilukian custom, plus it was a reflexive reaction." Rito said with embarrassment.

By then, an announcement tone began to ring in the school.

"Yuuki Rito... Come to the gym equipment room immediately. Wake up Yami Pit as well." The announcement said.

"That's the principal... But why he said to make me come to the gym equipment room? Plus, what did he mean to wake Yami Pit up?" Rito asked to himself.

Uncertain, but having a foreshadowing feeling, Rito went back to the class to meet with Dark Pit.

######

A few minutes later, Dark Pit woke up with a severe headache. He recalled what happened to him and he was infuriated.

"That school principal is going to wish he didn't slam a giant hammer on my skull... Oh, there's going to be Hell raining on him…!" He said, cracking his knuckles loudly.

The class heard the loud cracking and were now scared of him. Rito opened the classroom door at the wrong timing. This got Dark Pit's attention and he immediately slammed his fist on the door with destructive force, narrowly missing Rito. This made Rito scared stiff from the impact.

"W-whoa! Calm down, Yami-san!" Rito said.

Dark Pit stopped, but he was still angry.

"Where the hell is that perverted bastard...!? I'm going to tear him apart for knocking me unconscious!" Dark Pit snarled.

"Uh… Yami-san, the principal told us to meet at the gym equipment room…" Rito said.

"Hope the perverted bastard starts praying, because I'm going to make him pay for what he did!" Dark Pit said.

Rito was concerned for Dark Pit, due to his rage. Regardless, they went to the gym equipment room. The classmates were all equally shocked in seeing Dark Pit's anger in front of them.

'He's scary when angry…' A male classmate thought in fright.

######

Outside, Rito and Dark Pit heard strange noises from the gym equipment room. They opened the doors to discover something shocking. Haruna and Yui were ensnared in mechanical tentacles that were squeezing them. Their clothes were in tatters, making the situation worse. They were both unconscious.

"What the hell is this…!? What's going on?" Rito asked in shock of seeing the two girls with their shredded uniforms.

"Remind me to turn him into pulp when we're done questioning him…" Dark Pit said, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"So, you two finally came. It took you two a while." The copycat principal said.

"Why are you doing this!? What's the reason for this meticulous plan!?" Rito asked.

The copycat laughed till his body shined in light. It began to shape shift into its reptilian, goblin form.

"Ugh... How revolting…" Rito commented.

"I'll say... Answer us this... Why did you kidnap Sairenji-san and Kotegawa-san?" Dark Pit asked.

"I want Lala's fiancé to end the engagement so I can marry her. She is beautiful and I want her. Plus, I also want to marry her younger sister, Momo as well." The extraterrestrial said.

"So you care only of their looks, but not their personality? That's just about the sickest thing I ever heard, even for an extraterrestrial…" Dark Pit said.

"Bring them to me, or the people you care for will suffer." The extraterrestrial said.

"What do you plan to do with Sairenji and Kotegawa?" Rito asked.

The extraterrestrial pressed a button, which caused the tentacles to constrict the girls. Some wandered on their bodies and started to shred their clothes.

"Now that's going too far…" Dark Pit said with anger.

"Still not feeling the need to bring them? Let me show you why." The extraterrestrial said.

The being's form looked more beastly than normal. He was cracking the joints loudly, which made Rito nauseous. The boys stood inside the gym equipment room, not wanting to bring the Devilukian sisters.

"Is that all for show? I'm not convinced." Dark Pit said.

The extraterrestrial responded by increasing his body mass. Several horns on his shoulders, back, elbows and knees appeared, which made him more intimidating. Rito almost lost his will till Dark Pit reassured him by touching his shoulder.

"Seriously, shape shifting is one thing, but that doesn't mean you're stronger." Dark Pit said, summoning his bow.

The extraterrestrial started to sweat profusely. The boys took notice as they began to start fighting the extraterrestrial.

"You seem to be nervous... Care for a brief show before dying?" Dark Pit asked.

Dark Pit unfurled his wings, which shocked the beastly extraterrestrial.

"You! I know of your kind...! You're a Dark Featherfolk and the last one at that!" The extraterrestrial said.

"All the more for me to shut that big mouth of yours... You have endangered the people of Earth for your sick pleasure! What's the verdict on you?" Dark Pit asked with anger.

The extraterrestrial couldn't help but answer, noticing a faint aura starting to grow on Dark Pit's body.

"Not guilty…" The extraterrestrial said.

"Thought so... NOW DIE!" Dark Pit shouted.

He pulled the bowstring of the bow and launched an arrow at the extraterrestrial. The being couldn't help but panic as he was almost pierced at a vital point.

"Forgive me! I wasn't planning to cause a fight…!" The extraterrestrial said.

Dark Pit realized what the being's actions were. He made his bow disappear, relieving the extraterrestrial. Dark Pit then slowly walked up to him, anger overtaking him. Rito noticed the hidden anger he was trying to restrain. With a loud yell, he punched the extraterrestrial with a powerful haymaker. The force caused him to be blown back, going through the wall and hitting the concrete fence. The extraterrestrial was unconscious from the impact.

"Whoa...! Remind me not to anger you, Yami-san. That was scary…" Rito said.

"You need to man up for once, Rito. I suggest you start learning how to fight, because this is just the easy test. The next suitors won't be like this one." Dark Pit stated, pointing his hand to the extraterrestrial.

By then, Lala and Momo arrived. They took notice of the gym equipment room, which had a large hole at the back.

"Rito-san, Pit-san! What happened here? Did something... Ghi Bree!" Momo said.

"You know this goblin?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah. He is a Balkean, a shape shifting race of beings." Lala said.

"Thanks for the description... By the way, I noticed that small hair clip on you looks odd." Dark Pit said.

"That's my clothes robot, Peke." Lala said.

"Pleasure to meet a friend from Rito-dono. I must admit, you have perceptive eyes." The hair clip said.

By then, they noticed Ghi Bree, who was starting to transform. His body essentially deflated, appearing imp-like.

"All of the trouble from a shapeshifter... Somehow, I think I need to discipline him." Dark Pit smirked with a sadistic tone.

"W-wait! Forgive me of my actions!" The Balkean begged.

"Fat chance. Now pay for the consequences you have wrought." Dark Pit said.

He lifted the Balkean and tossed him like a baseball into the Ground. The pure strength from it was more than enough to bounce Ghi Bree like a ball.

"Ehehehe... Yami-san looks scary when angry…" Lala said.

"I agree. Yami-san can be scary when he's like this." Momo said.

By then, Yui and Haruna regained consciousness. Dark Pit quickly hid his wings so they won't notice. They noticed Dark Pit and Rito with Lala and Momo.

"Yuuki-kun…" Haruna said.

"Yami-san…" Yui said.

The boys went to the girls and covered their appearance with their uniform shirts. Rito had a green, sleeveless shirt, while Dark Pit had a black shirt with red highlights.

"What happened to us?" Yui questioned.

"You two were kidnapped and brought here from this imp." Dark Pit said, tossing the scared Balkean.

"This thing kidnapped us? How?" Yui asked.

"He has the ability to shape shift into any being he sees." Dark Pit stated.

"I see... What else am I missing?" Yui asked.

"This guy here has caused trouble by disrobing you two almost completely. So, I punched his pathetic hide to pulp." Dark Pit said.

'That would explain why you two covered our bodies with your shirts... I hope nothing shameless happened.' Yui thought.

"Try to be careful now. You two were bystanders brought here from this extraterrestrial, which puts you all at risk, including your friends." Dark Pit warned.

"Thank you for your help and concern, Yami-san." Yui said.

Dark Pit made a faint nod before leaving the gym equipment room.

"I still can't believe that aliens exist…" Yui said.

Dark Pit stopped for a minute. He then looked at Yui, who was still in shock.

"They do exist... It's not much of surprise." Dark Pit said, mumbling the last part to himself.

Haruna and Yui were sent to the infirmary to calm their sudden experience from Ghi Bree. This made Dark Pit look at the unconscious extraterrestrial.

"Lala, do you have a device that could send this imp back?" Dark Pit asked.

"Of course. I have Slosh-Slosh Warp-kun." Lala said.

'What a way to name the inventions…' Dark Pit thought comically.

The aforementioned device Lala named was almost like a toilet. The water ensnared Ghi Bree and brought him to the mouth of the device. The water swirled till it made him teleport into a different, but unknown location.

"Good riddance to that imp... That was the first suitor. The others will be a bit more challenging." Dark Pit said.

Lala was surprised on Dark Pit's resolve to fight off the suitors. She began to think of his purpose.

"The reason why I'm fighting off the suitors is to ensure your father doesn't destroy my home, along with my friends... The Dark Featherfolks, along with their home, were destroyed by your father. Don't forget what I said." Dark Pit said.

Lala was shocked of what he said to her.

"I can't read minds, but I know what people are thinking via body language. You're concerned whether to pick which side when your father arrives." Dark Pit said.

Lala decided to voice her opinion to counter Dark Pit's statement.

"The Dark Featherfolk have caused trouble on their own volition... They attacked Planet Deviluke." Lala said.

"I'm well aware of the history... Some chose not to fight and withdrawn from the war. The ones who were battle ready were destroyed. However, your father didn't show any mercy to the others who chose not to fight. He wiped them out indiscriminately. This included my parents, who wanted to live in a peaceful lifestyle." Dark Pit said.

Lala couldn't say anything to him. She now felt wary of her father, feeling guilty and upset for his actions.

"From what I heard on the galactic news Pit-san, a supposed Dark Featherfolk became an assassin who hunts during the night... That wouldn't be you?" Lala asked.

"Precisely... I became an assassin, bent on my quest for revenge. None of the people whom I assassinate survive. I was given the title, 'Black Angel of Death'." Dark Pit said with a cold glare.

Lala was shocked of what he said. She felt concerned for her sister, Momo.

"Do not be alarmed, for I don't employ the use of cruel methods to get my targets. I also happen to be Momo's protector, so none of the suitors have their way with her." Dark Pit stated.

Lala calmed down for a minute. By then, Rito arrived. He noticed the somewhat tense atmosphere between Lala and Dark Pit.

"What happened while I was gone?" Rito asked.

"It's nothing. Just a sensitive topic that Lala asked me of." Dark Pit said.

Before Lala or Rito could talk any further, Dark Pit left their sight by flying into the sky. He didn't want to talk to anyone since he was still upset.

'I'm in no mood for chitchat... Once Lala's father gets here, I'll make him suffer as I slowly take his life for killing my parents.' Dark Pit thought.

He was at the rooftop, and began to walk back to his classroom. He eventually arrived, but the expression on his face was anger. Rito soon came with Lala. Both looked at Dark Pit with concern. They took note of his expression.

'He looks angry... I think we should leave him alone.' Rito thought.

One of the male students decided to mess around with him.

"What's the matter, Yami-san? Did someone gave you a tough time?" The male student teased.

Dark Pit ringed his throat harshly and dragged him up to his face. The male student was now scared of him.

"Don't EVER mess around with me when I'm in a bad mood...! Capiche?" Dark Pit said.

The male student nodded quickly. In response, Dark Pit harshly hurled him off. No one bothered to go near Dark Pit, due to his current attitude.

######

Dark Pit was still in a foul mood. It didn't help that another target of assassination arrived. It was nighttime in Sannin. He received a message from his client.

-Target known as Abraxia has arrived. She's known as a distant relative to the Devilukians.- The message said, showing her appearance.

By then, the person in question arrived. Abraxia was a beautiful woman in appearance, but had a cold expression. Her hair was a soft blue color, but her eyes were dark red.

"I don't understand why Gid brought me here to analyze the Earth... What a backwater planet." She said.

Before she could mutter anything else, Dark Pit swiftly decapitated the woman with a swift slice from his bow.

"That would definitely get Gid's attention... All these assassination targets have some relation to Gid. I don't like the idea at all, but I'm getting paid for my services. Plus, it gives Gid more reason to come here." Dark Pit said.

He left a black feather as his telltale sign of his presence. He unfurled his wings and flew back to his home.

That's all from here. If you haven't noticed, I'm fixing up the chapters after reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A dangerous date with Yui. Glimpses of the black angel.

I do not own anything from any media.

Dark Pit was in Sainan High. He was laying down on the grass, watching the sky. He was contemplating Rito's fate with the Devilukian Empire.

'I understand that Lala is using Rito as an excuse to keep away from the marriage meetings... However, her father might have played a role to bring the suitors on Earth to test him... Damn his methods...! He's only being a scapegoat, bringing his problems to others by proxy' Dark Pit thought.

A soft breeze blew across the grassy field. Near Dark Pit, Momo landed near him.

"Hi Pit-san... I want to talk with you." Momo said.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's regarding about the question you asked me, regarding about which side is right." Momo said.

"Your answer is?" Dark Pit paused, waiting for a reply.

"My answer is that you're right. My father has done many actions which could've been prevented. I may want to talk with him when he comes though... If what you said is true, then I will understand everything." Momo said.

Dark Pit remained silent but he knew that Momo was prepared.

"I won't interfere with your fight against him, but Lala and our mother will." Momo said.

"Is that so...? If they both interfere, then I'll make sure they don't." Dark Pit said.

Dark Pit decided to stand up and walk around the school. Momo was left standing at the same area where he was sitting. By then, Momo went behind him and pressed her body on his back. This nearly made him sprout his wings but he held the reflex back.

"What are you doing, Momo?" Dark Pit asked.

"Just know that I'll help in your decision, although I don't like it." Momo said.

Dark Pit grunted as Momo left him alone.

######

Inside the school, Dark Pit was lost in thought. He was contemplating his thoughts of vengeance against Gid.

'No doubt that Lala or another third party member will interfere... Regardless, I must wait till he shows up. It's unforgiving for what he has done…' Dark Pit thought.

While lost in his thoughts, Yui was outside and noticed Dark Pit coming to the classroom early. She was surprised of seeing Dark Pit's presence.

"Yami-san... I almost never see you show up in class this early." Yui said.

"I was forced to do so... I was rather annoyed by someone." Dark Pit stated.

"Let me guess... Risa and Mio…" Yui said.

"Not them. It was Lala's perverted, younger sister, Momo." Dark Pit said.

"Momo-san made you move away from your spot? What did she do to you?" Yui asked.

"Public display of affection via hugging my back... I rather not add any more details." Dark Pit said, looking away from Yui with a blush.

"How shameless...! In any case, you have self-control to deal with her shenanigans." Yui said.

"Tell me about it... I don't like dealing with perverted stuff…" Dark Pit stated.

Yui remained quiet for some time. She decided to ask him something.

"Ne, Yami-san... You said that you don't have time for relations... Are you telling the truth?" Yui asked.

"I am. I don't have interest in a relationship." Dark Pit stated.

"Is that so...? Then, why don't we head out on a date this Saturday?" Yui asked suddenly.

This caused Dark Pit to blush red. He felt his heart skip a beat after hearing Yui asking for a date.

"A-A-Are you sure about that? I'm not even remotely comfortable about it…" Dark Pit stuttered.

"I'm sure... I'm not implying anything shameless! I find it hard to believe that you hardly think about girls." Yui said in a blush.

"I have my reasons why... I'm a lone wolf for the most part." Dark Pit stated.

"E-even so...! You should try to get along with people. You're a guy first off, so you should have interest in a girl." Yui said.

"I'm not a shameless person...! I just don't have the time to think about relationships!" Dark Pit responded.

"I should be saying that...! Yet I can't because I'm starting to have feelings for you!" Yui said.

Dark Pit remained silent for a few seconds. Yui began to feel anxious of what he was about to ask.

"What time do you want to head out this Saturday?" Dark Pit asked.

Yui looked at Dark Pit, noticing a faint blush on his face.

"We can go out at 1 PM at the aquarium." Yui said.

Dark Pit began to think carefully. Yui was waiting for an answer. It made her anxious to wait.

"Alright... I'll go out with you this Saturday…" Dark Pit said.

Yui's face turned bright upon hearing his choice. Dark Pit noticed her expression, which made him look away from Yui with a blush.

"Okay. Be sure to come on time, Yami." Yui said.

Dark Pit noticed the lack of honorific on his surname. He set the thought aside and went back to his classroom. Yui followed along with a cheerful smile.

######

Classes have ended for the day. Dark Pit was about to walk back to his home alone. Yui showed up to him before he had the chance to walk out of the school.

"Yami, mind if we walk back home?" Yui asked.

"Sure... I don't mind…" Dark Pit said.

Yui and Dark Pit began to walk silently to their apartments. Although nervous from the silence, Yui decided to talk with him.

"Ne Yami... What do you think of the people in Sainan high?" she asked.

"Well, I've seen an interesting bunch of people I've encountered. Other than Momioka-san and Sawada-san, I've met Yuuki-san and Sairenji-san. Those two tend to be more conservative and friendly." Dark Pit said.

"I see. Try to be careful when near Yuuki-san. He's very clumsy to the point he drags even a guy with him." Yui said.

"I rather not be reminded on that… He's too clumsy at times…" Dark Pit said with an embarrassed blush.

Yui giggled, seeing his embarrassed face. She was smiling that Dark Pit was near her.

'It's strange... I shouldn't feel safe when near a boy. Yet, Yami makes me feel safe…' She thought.

Yui and Dark Pit arrived at the apartment complex. They both decided to take the stairs to lengthen the walk for a few seconds.

"I'll see you on Saturday at 1 PM." Yui said.

Dark Pit nodded in response. He then walked in his apartment.

######

Dark Pit walked inside his apartment. Momo was inside, waiting for him.

"Ara, Pit-san. You usually come earlier than me. What is the cause?" Momo asked.

"I've been in a long walk with Kotegawa-san." Dark Pit answered.

This got Momo's attention. She decided to tease him a little.

"Ara? So Kotegawa-san has feelings for you?" Momo asked in a sultry tone.

Dark Pit couldn't answer right away. He took notice of her interaction whenever he was with her.

"I can't say for certain... All I know is that she's comfortable of my presence." Dark Pit said.

This made Momo smile in response.

"Oh? It sounds like she does have feelings for you. Question is, do you have feelings for her?" Momo questioned.

Dark Pit didn't expect the sudden question. He merely blushed in response, remembering Yui smiling. The image only made him blush harder and made his face turn red.

"Ara ara... It seems like you do. How come you don't want to confess them?" Momo asked.

"You need to realize this, Momo... I'm an assassin. Assassins don't have a significant other. They take bounty hunting jobs as a form of payment. I hunt during the night to eliminate targets that show up on Earth…" Dark Pit said.

Momo's lustful side was suppressed after hearing Dark Pit's explanation. She decided to comfort him in concern.

"You must've had a rough time during your childhood... Traveling alone and forced to fight and kill... I can't imagine that." Momo said.

"You don't have to sympathize with me. I'll be fine since I've gotten used to this lifestyle. It no longer bothers me, but I sometimes wish what happened to me weren't the case." Dark Pit said.

Momo remained silent for a second. She decided to voice her thoughts out.

"Carrying out your revenge won't satisfy you in the later life... It will only lead you to ruin." Momo said.

"It doesn't matter. I want Gid to feel the pain I felt so I'll make sure he suffers for his mistakes." Dark Pit said coldly.

Momo remained silent, feeling somewhat disturbed of Dark Pit. She stopped talking to him for a bit since he was already angry.

'I hardly have the time to worry about people trying to avert my objective. Those that stand in my way will perish.' Dark Pit thought.

######

It was a sunny Saturday. Dark Pit was waiting for Yui to show up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark gray jeans and black sneakers.

"It's almost 1 PM... She should arrive by now…" Dark Pit said to himself.

By then, Yui arrived on time. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless sundress which went down to her knees. She was wearing blue sneakers.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Were you waiting long?" She asked.

"Not too long. I got here about 15 minutes ago." Dark Pit said.

"Well then. Let's head inside the aquarium" Yui said.

######

The couple was at the aquarium, seeing the water show. Dark Pit's expression started to soften, something that Yui took notice of.

'He's starting to smile... I haven't seen him smile till now…' Yui thought.

Dark Pit watched the show with mild fascination. Yui also watched the water show.

######

The water show lasted for about an hour. Yui and Dark Pit were heading to another section of the aquarium. They were at the salt water life section.

"Wow... How pretty." Yui said, looking at the sea life.

Dark Pit also looked at the sea life. He showed an impassive expression, but deep down, he feels the encumbrance of being the last of his kind. He began to look down in depression. Yui noticed Dark Pit looking depressed.

"Is everything ok, Yami-san?" Yui asked in concern.

Dark Pit looked up and noticed Yui looking at him with worry.

"It's ok. Just recalling some past times in my childhood." Dark Pit said, remembering his parents.

"Are you sure?" Yui persisted.

"I am fine. You don't have to worry much about me." Dark Pit said.

Yui decided not to ask of his current feelings. Unknown to the couple, a figure was watching them.

'So that's the legendary black angel of death... He doesn't look convincing but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.' A male figure thought.

######

The couple was outside at the entrance of the aquarium. They were heading to a nearby park to rest. It was still sunny outside.

"It sure was fun seeing all the creatures from the ocean." Yui said with a happy tone.

"It was fun... I appreciate the time we had together." Dark Pit said, showing a faint smile.

His hair billowed in the wind while he showed his smile. Yui blushed, seeing Dark Pit. To her, it was similar to looking at a bishonen.

"What's wrong, Kotegawa-san? Is there something on my face?" Dark Pit asked.

This made Yui blush red in response. She looked away in embarrassment from looking at Dark Pit.

"It's time to meet your end, black angel." A male voice said.

Immediately, Dark Pit was on guard. Yui looked around to find the source of the voice. By then, a figure appeared from a nearby tree. The figure was a muscular humanoid being. He had scarlet hair with purple eyes. A tail was shown from his back, appearing to be a wicked blade.

"Great... Another Devilukian decided to show up in broad daylight…" Dark Pit murmured to himself.

Yui looked at the Devilukian in shock.

'Another alien...! This one's scarier than the last one…' Yui thought in fear.

Dark Pit looked at the Devilukian with anger.

"Who are you, and who sent you after me?" he asked.

"My name is Damjan. I was sent by my race's king to eliminate you." The Devilukian said.

Yui couldn't understand what was happening. Dark Pit looked cold blooded, almost like a killer. He was chatting with an extraterrestrial no less, showing no surprise of the arrival.

"So the King thinks he can kill me by sending you... He's clearly underestimating me." Dark Pit said, flaring his aura.

Each step that Dark Pit took created cracks on the ground. Yui moved away from the site. She was at a distant point from the area, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Damjan was now starting to realize how big of a threat Dark Pit was.

'He was right that the king was underestimating him... I have to kill him here and now…' He thought.

Damjan quickly dashed to Dark Pit. He was flowing his Devilukian energy on his fists to punch Dark Pit. The Dark Featherfolk dodged the attack, causing him to hit the ground. The blast caused the ground to hurl shards of earth at random directions. Some of them hit Yui on her head, making her pass out.

"That was a fatal mistake, Damjan... I'm afraid your time is limited now." Dark Pit said coldly.

Dark Pit then dashed forward in supersonic speed. He then punched Damjan hard on his stomach. The sonic boom caused Damjan to take the full force of the attack. He became a living bullet and punched through several trees.

"Ouch... I have to admit, I underestimated you. However, that wasn't your true power. You're only using half of your strength. Bring your wings out, you damn crow." Damjan provoked.

Yui was semi-conscious but took notice of the battle. She noticed something coming out of Dark Pit's back. However, Damjan blasted Dark Pit with a powerful blast. This caused her to cover her eyes from the dust.

"How pathetic. He didn't survive that blast. He was all talk" Damjan said.

Yui was about to breakdown till she noticed a black feather fall near her. She looked up and noticed Dark Pit flying.

'This is insane...! Just what is he!? Is he a black angel?' Yui thought in complete shock.

She eventually lost consciousness and fainted.

"You talking to me?" Dark Pit's voice rang out.

Damjan looked up and noticed Dark Pit wielding his Silver Bow.

"Filthy VERMIN!" Dark Pit said, slashing Damjan down.

The impact on Damjan caused the weapon's aura to disintegrate him in particles of light painfully. While dying, he looked at Dark Pit with murder.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot! My king will make sure you're wiped out like the rest of your race, black angel! YOUR DEATH WILL BE THE EXTINCTION OF THE DARK FEATHERFOLK!" Damjan said.

Dark Pit watched as the aura of light consume Damjan, killing him in the process.

"Pathetic fool... Always liked to run his mouth like an idiot." Dark Pit muttered.

Yui was unconscious but couldn't believe what happened. The shock of seeing Dark Pit's true appearance caused her to faint. He sighed in response and went to her quickly. He placed his left palm on her forehead.

"Don't hate me for this... I'm only going to erase your memories of this battle only. It's too early for you to understand what's happening." Dark Pit said quietly.

He then carried Yui, who was still unconscious. She didn't wake up from her sudden shock. Dark Pit was heading to his home.

'She'll remain like this for some time. Better bring her back to my place so she can recover without knowing what happened.' He thought.

######

Dark Pit arrived at his place. Yui was still unconscious, forcing him to place her on the sofa.

'Good thing Momo isn't here. Kotegawa'll wake up soon.' He thought.

True to his thoughts, Yui regained consciousness. She was confused, not knowing where she is.

"Where am I...? I was with Yami-san on a date today." She said to herself.

She looked around and noticed she was in Dark Pit's room.

'I'm in Yami-san's place... Wait, why I am here?' She thought in question.

By then, Dark Pit arrived. Yui looked very nervous upon seeing him.

"Are you feeling alright, Kotegawa?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little fatigued, but I feel ok." She replied.

"Good. You fainted back in the park. I suspected it was due to mild anemia." Dark Pit said.

'The memory erasing technique tends to cause confusion at times when used on Earthlings. Good thing I also healed her injuries to the point they won't cause any discomfort. If anything, it can be problematic. However, it could be useful in some cases. I just hope this isn't frequent since I don't want to reveal my real heritage yet.' Dark Pit thought.

He provided Yui with a cup full of juice. She drank it up and felt normal again.

"Thanks, Yami-san. I feel better now." Yui said.

"You sure, Kotegawa?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm sure." Yui responded.

He nodded and took the cup to the kitchen sink. Yui looked at Dark Pit, wondering what truly happened to her. She began to rethink of the events.

'I remember we went to the aquarium to head out for a bit... We went across the whole place, even seeing the water show. When we left, we had lunch from outside. I recalled that we were walking till I blacked out. When I was about to black out, I briefly saw an image of a winged being... Am I imagining things?' Yui thought.

She had many questions of what truly happened but she couldn't find out why.

"Ne Yami-kun... Thanks for helping me here." Yui said with a faint blush.

'Yami-kun...? Don't tell me she's starting to get affectionate of me already... The charm of a Dark Featherfolk can be hard to deal with at times... It tends to work when a being falls in love with me. I don't want anyone falling in love with me so suddenly…' Dark Pit thought.

"N-no problem... I just hope that you don't suddenly faint like that." Dark Pit said.

Yui could only blush from the statement. She made a small smile, feeling grateful for Dark Pit's help.

Yui managed to get up and took notice of the time. It was still sunny outside, allowing her plenty of time to think of another place to head to.

"Yami-kun... Can we head out to the nearby park from this place?" Yui asked.

"If you're feeling okay, we can head out to the park." Dark Pit said.

Yui nodded and sat up from the living room sofa. She then proceeded to head to the foyer and got her shoes on.

"Are you ready?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, let's go." Yui said.

Dark Pit nodded and the couple left the place.

(Play Sonic CD OST - Quartz Quadrant - Japanese)

######

The couple was at the park, enjoying the scenery. It was fairly large park, reaching about in length. They sat gently on the ground with a nearby maple tree, seeing the cherry blossoms falling to the ground near them.

"How beautiful" Yui said.

"I know. This park is a comfortable place for me to rest at during my free time. I sometimes come here during a nice day to rest." Dark Pit said.

Yui noticed Dark Pit's calm expression of seeing the park. She smiled, seeing the relaxed face that he made.

'He looks much better with this calm tone... I wish he was like this all the time…' Yui thought.

By then, Dark Pit decided to take a nap. Yui couldn't do anything but stare nervously. She was debating whether it was a good idea to use her laps as a pillow to provide Dark Pit a comforting nap. Reluctantly, she decided to do so. She gently placed Dark Pit's head on her laps. Although she blushed, it was a pleasant experience for her.

'It feels very warm... I've never done this to any guy I've met. It's an amazing feeling, yet I don't find it shameless.' She thought.

Dark Pit slept quietly. Yui gently placed her hand on his left cheek, holding it tenderly. Her heart was slowly racing, but she didn't mind it. She then leaned on the maple tree to make herself comfortable.

######

An hour passed for the couple. Dark Pit woke up from his nap. He noticed that the ground felt softer than usual. This made him open his eyes slowly. He then took notice that he was laying on Yui's laps. It made him blush red in response.

'W-what the... Oh man... I must've fallen asleep when we got here... I hope Yui wasn't angry when I did. It must've made her uncomfortable.' He thought.

Yui woke up from her nap, not feeling any tension on her legs. She then woke up and noticed Dark Pit, who looked red faced, sitting up.

"I-I-It's not what you think...! I noticed that you looked comfy so I just p-p-provided a lap pillow for you!" Yui said, stuttering in response.

This only served to make Dark Pit blush red. He eventually turned away after blushing so hard. Before she had the chance to apologize, Yui heard him mutter.

"How shameless..." He muttered.

This made Yui giggle, hearing her famous catchphrase being used by Dark Pit.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that. Still, you made me laugh when you said that." She said.

Dark Pit calmed down before chuckling. Yui was somewhat surprised of seeing his laughter but felt reassured.

"So, where are your parents right now, Yami-kun?" Yui asked.

Dark Pit briefly looked nervous to answer.

"They are at overseas working, so I'm often by myself here." Dark Pit lied.

"Oh, I see. How are you able to handle yourself financially?" Yui asked.

"I tend to do odd jobs to help the people around me." Dark Pit said.

Yui was surprised of the answer but accepted it nonetheless.

"I see... In any case, today was fun." Yui said.

"It was eventful, but fun." Dark Pit said.

"I'll be heading back to my home. See you at school, Yami-kun." Yui said.

'Somehow, having someone with you can be calming at times. I wonder though... How will she react when she sees what I am?' Dark Pit thought in question.

That's all from here.

More OCs will come, mostly to kill Dark Pit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The undead Dark Featherfolk. The Berserker Transformation.

I do not own anything from any media. All characters (except my OCs) and music belong to their respective creators.

Dark Pit was walking outside. He was minding his own business, enjoying the weather.

'At least I don't have any assassination targets at this time. Might as well enjoy the weather for today while the day lasts.' He thought.

Dark Pit eventually fell asleep, not sensing Yui near him. She was about to reprimand him, but noticed his peaceful expression.

'It's difficult for me to suddenly berate him... If anything, I would like to see his expression in a more positive side.' Yui thought.

While Dark Pit slept, Yui decided to sit next to him. She briefly looked at Dark Pit's sleepy face, which made her blush considerably.

'What the heck am I doing...!? I shouldn't do anything strange to him while he's asleep…' Yui thought.

Despite berating herself, she can't help but stay near Dark Pit.

'No matter how much I deny it, I can't help it... He has a baby's face... If that wasn't enough, his spiky, black hair has its charm. He's also mature for his age.' She thought.

While Yui was lost in her thoughts, Dark Pit woke up from his nap. Yui didn't noticed Dark Pit waking up. He yawned, getting her attention.

"Kotegawa, enjoying a nice break here?" Dark Pit asked.

"I was, Yami-kun. I noticed you were laying down at this area again. I suppose you're used to coming here a lot." Yui said.

"It's one of the few places where I can relax in school. I don't feel comfortable sitting in my classroom during the lunch period." Dark Pit said.

Yui was able to relate on his decision. She then sat down near him, enjoying a windy breeze blowing nearby.

'Should I reveal the truth of what I am...? Would she be able to grasp on what I'm going through?' He thought.

Dark Pit shook his thought away. He looked at the sky in question, trying to find answers. Eventually, the afternoon bell rang.

"Might as well go back to class. Let's go, Kotegawa." Dark Pit said.

He went to Yui and helped her stand up. She briefly lost balanced and pressed her body on Dark Pit, making him blush.

"Please be careful." He said in a bashful tone, hiding his blush.

Yui noticed the tone of his voice. She realized that he was starting to care for her, making a smile appear on her face.

'Yami-kun... You're not a cold-hearted person after all. Unlike the boys I've seen, you're different in many ways.' She thought.

######

Yui followed Dark Pit to the classroom. She noticed that he stepped away from the door.

"What's wrong, Yami-kun?" She asked.

"Stand back." Dark Pit said.

He swiftly opened the door from the side. Out of nowhere, Mio and Risa jumped out with their arms outstretched. Both fell on the floor, not noticing Dark Pit on the side of the door.

"What are you two doing?" He asked reluctantly.

"Well, you have been slipping away from our sight and attempts." Risa said.

"We wanted to surprise you by catching you." Mio finished.

"I'll pass. I'm only coming inside just to continue my studying." Dark Pit said, ignoring Mio and Risa.

"How shameless, you two! Don't you have any self-restrain?" Yui asked them.

By then, Risa went to Yui when she was walking inside the classroom. She began to grope her chest, making her cry out in surprise. This got Dark Pit's attention, knowing who it was.

'Shameless perverts... I'm growing tired of their shenanigans..' He thought.

Dark Pit slowly walked to Yui, who was struggling to break free from Risa's grip. He then made a quick dash, surprising them. This made Risa lose her grip, allowing him to grab Yui's right arm and move her away from Mio and Risa.

"I may question your antics, but doing something shameless here is uncalled for. Leave her alone already." Dark Pit said.

Yui blushed from the protective nature Dark Pit showed. She smiled mentally while he was looking outside the window. The classes have started on Japan's history

######

The classes have ended for the day. Dark Pit was walking home alone.

'Things will be rather hectic from now on. The targets of assassination are starting to grow more dangerous.' He thought.

He then felt a presence from a nearby house that looked well-maintained, but no one was living there. It was something familiar to him.

'What is this aura...? It feels like one of my kind has survived, but it feels...ghostly. I wonder if one of the Dark Featherfolk decided to live here…' He thought.

Dark Pit decided to investigate the house. A male being was watching him while he was entering the house.

"Oh? I finally get to meet one of my kind. Well, the other half. I wonder how I should introduce myself to him." The figure said.

######

Inside the clean house, Dark Pit was looking around the place. He was careful not to knock anything down on the floor.

'Somehow, this reminds me of Ju-on, which is pretty scary...' He thought.

The being in the house snickered when he heard Dark Pit's thoughts.

'Well, no one wants venture into a haunted house with this feeling.' The figure thought in amusement.

Dark Pit heard some of the objects rattling. This spooked him upon hearing the sound. When he looked to investigate, the windows of the house were making the rattling sound. This got him spooked as he noticed the windows shaking.

'I'm NOT going to stay in here... Better leave now before things get worse…' Dark Pit thought.

The figure in the house laughed upon hearing his thoughts. He noticed Dark Pit leaving the house.

'That was funny to spook him. He probably doesn't like dealing with haunted stuff. Still, he's one of my kind. I should probably get his attention later on. It might be a good idea to follow him without noticing' the figure thought, leaving the house.

######

Dark Pit was walking around the town of Ibaraki. He was heading to the local store to buy groceries.

'Better get more rice... I already have most of the food in supply right now.' He thought.

While walking on a different aisle, Rito noticed Dark Pit walking by.

"Oh, hey Yami-san." Rito said.

'I certainly didn't expect him to be here. He got me in surprise.' Dark Pit thought.

"What's up, Yuuki-san?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just shopping for groceries." Rito said.

"You know housekeeping?" Dark Pit asked.

"Not really. I don't know how to cook so I often let my sister make my meals." Rito said.

'Man, I don't know whether to feel bad or berate him for letting his sister do the housework...' Dark Pit thought comically.

"Just try to help her out once in a while... You'll be able to learn how to cook by yourself." Dark Pit said.

Rito merely chuckled in response. He was heading to the cashier while Dark Pit was searching for groceries.

'Might as well head to the meat section. I'm feeling the need to make dinner with some meat for tonight.' He thought.

He then went to the meat aisle and acquired some beef. Eventually, he went to the cashier to pay for the groceries.

######

Outside the local store, Dark Pit was on his way home. While he was heading back to his apartment, Yui was walking nearby. She noticed the number of bags that he was carrying.

"Need some help, Yami-kun?" Yui asked him.

"Sure, I could use a little helping hand." Dark Pit said.

Yui carried the lighter bags while Dark Pit carried the heavier ones. He was surprised of seeing her walking outside.

"So, Kotegawa... What were you doing prior to seeing me?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, I was planning to do an errand from my older brother. He wanted me to pay a restaurant of a bill he left as an IOU to the manager." Yui said.

"That's rather irresponsible... If he's a college student, one would question how he would be this short-sighted." Dark Pit commented.

This made Yui giggle in response before answering him.

"He is a college student. Still, that was surprising of what you said, Yami-kun. I thought of the same thing as well." Yui said.

Dark Pit suppressed a chuckle, but he smirked in response. Yui noticed his smile for a few seconds, something that Dark Pit noticed.

"Um... You don't have to stare at me like that. I do smile at times, but it's a rare occurrence to happen." Dark Pit said.

Yui looked away blushing, but sneaked a few glances at him. They were walking to Dark Pit's place to set the groceries down. While they walked, the figure from the abandoned house was following them.

######

At Dark Pit's place, Yui helped him set the groceries on the table.

"Thanks for the help, Kotegawa. Sorry if I delayed any of your plans" Dark Pit said.

"It's not a problem, Yami-kun. If you need any help, just ask me." Yui said.

Dark Pit was sorting the groceries at the kitchen. The figure decided to surprise him by appearing at the floor.

"Boo…" The figure said.

This made Dark Pit jump in fright, making him drop all the items he was holding on his hands. He quickly caught them in rapid speed and placed them on the shelves and in the refrigerator. He then looked to the source of the sound and saw the male figure.

"Who are you...?! Are you some kind of ghost?!" Dark Pit asked with fear.

"Hahahaha... Calm down. For starters, I've been dead for a few years." The figure said.

Dark Pit summoned his Silver Bow and aimed an arrow of light at the being. He was already in a cautious state as he looked at the figure. It was a male person at the end of his teenage years. His body was muscular but it had a dark color. His eyes were a sky blue color. His hair was brown in color and was shoulder length. He was wearing a hooded black coat with red flame designs. Blue lines were on the sleeves. On the back, it appeared to be a robotic symbol. From his hands, he was wearing a pair of black gloves with blue shells on the back as a form of protection. He was wearing a red t-shirt underneath his coat. It had a wide collar, partially revealing a white tank top. From the waist down, he was wearing black, baggy pants with black combat boots. The boots were silver and blue-steeled tone.

"You haven't answered my question... Who are you and were you the one that made those occurrences in that house?" Dark Pit said to the ghostly figure.

"I said 'calm down'. First off, it's been a while since I last seen of your kind."Tthe figure said.

"My kind...? Wait, that means you're a Dark Featherfolk…" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"Bingo, you do have a brain." The figure joked.

"Enough with the comedy. What is your name?" Dark Pit asked seriously.

"My name is Zackary Masayoshi. I'm an undead Dark Featherfolk." The figure said.

Dark Pit made his silver bow dissipate. He felt some relief that he wasn't the only one of his kind.

"So, why were you in that house, Zackary?" Dark Pit asked.

"Call me Zack. My name is quite a mouthful. Anyway, I was living there for some time after my untimely death. However, I was still existing." Zack said.

"How are you still existing? I mean, shouldn't you be finding peace in the afterlife?" Dark Pit remarked.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm stuck here because of some imp with a Napoleon complex." Zack joked.

"Gid Deviluke... He was the one who killed you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Same one. Hated that man's guts for a reason. He killed almost all of us and began his campaign on hunting us down. My father was killed by bounty hunters hired from him." Zack said.

"What happened to your mother?" Dark Pit questioned.

"They took her away when they captured me." Zack said.

"Where were you taken at?" Dark Pit asked reluctantly.

"I was taken to a Deviluke lab. They performed these awful experiments on me for 8 long years. They injected some kind of serum designed to kill our kind. They were developing some kind of poison to us. I managed to break free because of my refusal for death. I ended up becoming what I am now." Zack said.

"Hmmm... We may need to find a vessel for your ghostly body. It takes quite a lot for a ghost to manifest like this." Dark Pit said.

"I might as well use your body." Zack said, flying into Dark Pit.

"Hey! Don't use my body so suddenly!" He exclaimed.

Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears. Dark Pit's soul was thrown out of his body while Zack went inside his body. He opened his eyes and felt every sensation around him.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been in a body like mine. I missed this." Zack said, hugging Dark Pit's body.

"Quit messing around with my body already!" Dark Pit said.

"Sorry, but I like to feel what it's like to be alive again." Zack said childishly.

'I'm really thinking of keeping my soul intact of my body from him…' Dark Pit thought comically.

Dark Pit's soul dashed back into his body, kicking Zack out his body in the process.

"Hey, I was getting used to feeling a nostalgic feel of living." Zack pouted.

"Don't just suddenly possess my body like that! Ugh... That felt uncomfortable when my soul got kicked out…" Dark Pit said.

"Hahaha... Now you know how it feels to be a ghost." Zack said, laughing.

"In your dreams, ghost angel!" Dark Pit retorted.

This made Zack laugh uncontrollably, leaving Dark Pit to sort the items. While sorting them, Momo came to the kitchen.

"What's with all the noise here?" She asked.

Zack and Dark Pit turned to notice Momo with her short jeans and green t-shirt on. When Zack noticed her tail, he immediately went on guard. Momo was also on guard, seeing Zack for the first time.

"Who is she/he?" Zack and Momo asked.

This made Dark Pit raise his aura, showing a creepy visage. He looked at them, which made them turn pale.

"Don't bother causing violence... For starters Momo, this is Zack. He's like me, albeit undead. Zack, Momo is a Devilukian, but she doesn't want anything to do with her father." Dark Pit said.

Both of them calmed down, but Zack flashed his wings. They were black, but the edges were white.

"Alright, but I have some trust issues with Devilukians." Zack said.

"What was the reason?" Dark Pit persisted.

"Remember when I told you about that lab that I was experimented in? I had a girlfriend who works in it. She lured me in there, making me a guinea pig in result." Zack stated.

"Talk about betrayal. I have my own vendetta against the Devilukians." Dark Pit said seriously.

"What is it?" Zack questioned.

"Revenge. They killed my parents in front of me." Dark Pit said, anger lacing his voice.

Momo went to calm him down as Zack saw Dark Pit's rage. He didn't want to get near him if he gets angry. Before anyone could talk, Dark Pit's phone began to ring due to a text message.

-Target known as Creuseryon Deviluke has arrived.- The message said.

"Tch... Looks like I got business for the night. I'm heading out to handle the 'problem.' Momo, stay home since it might get bloody." Dark Pit said.

"What about me?" Zack spoke with a pout.

"You can stay here to keep an eye out for her. I've got something to deal with right now." Dark Pit said, flying outside.

Zack felt curious and decided to fly out to follow him.

######

Dark Pit was flying above Ibaraki, heading toward the park. He eventually found the person he was looking for. Creuseryon was a handsome person in appearance. He had soft, brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a dark red color. His physique was lean but muscular. He was wearing a custom, Devilukian armor with a black-red cape. His expression was cold, thirsting for battle.

"To think I'm being sent to fight off the Black Angel of Death. This will be fun in my part." Creuseryon said.

Creuseryon was not alone. He had two bodyguards near him to fight off Dark Pit. Upon seeing them, Dark Pit was forced to hide.

'Damn it... Gid was serious of hiring this much to kill me. I can't get too reckless in this one. I'll have to take out the bodyguards first before reaching to the target.' He thought.

By then, Zack suddenly arrived at the bodyguards, surprising Dark Pit. Before he knew it, Zack possessed one of the bodyguards. He willed the possessed one to draw his beam sword and cut the other bodyguard down, surprising Creuseryon.

"What the?! What is wrong with you?!" He asked in shock.

Before Creuseryon could realize, Zack made the possessed bodyguard commit seppuku. Zack eventually left the body by going underground. This made Creuseryon on guard, knowing of the impending danger.

"Looks like your guards have fallen, Creuseryon." Dark Pit said coldly.

"The Black Angel of Death. I never thought I would find you so soon, Dark Pit." Creuseryon said.

"How do you know my name?!" Dark Pit asked in shock.

"Oh, I know about you. I knew you were one of the few Dark Featherfolk who survived the extinction." Creuseryon said with glee.

This made Dark Pit and Zack angry. Dark Pit proceeded to fight Creuseryon.

"Hahahaha... Keep fighting with me. It only serves to make me strong." He said with sadism.

Dark Pit realized that his energy was being sucked away. He started feeling fatigued upon realizing it.

"You bastard... You're sucking away my energy... It should have been poisoning you…" Dark Pit said in surprise.

"Shocked? This is the result of this special gadget. This energy absorber allows me to steal any being's life energy and change it for my purpose. I could essentially make it my own energy if I need to or blast the absorbed energy back at you." Creuseryon explained, showing the gadget on his right arm.

"Damn you all, you Devilukians!" Dark Pit said.

Creuseryon proceeded to beat Dark Pit up. He punched him with an uppercut, causing Dark Pit to spit out blood. He then followed along with a body punch, which made Dark Pit hunch on to his knees.

"Hahaha... You're weak, just like your parents…" Creuseryon taunted.

"Don't...call my parents...weak, you bastard." Dark Pit said haggardly.

Dark Pit struggled to stand up. His body was nearly crippled from the intense blows. Upon standing up, he coughed out a decent amount of blood.

"Ugh... I'll admit that you're tough. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you live." Dark Pit said.

Creuseryon looked at Dark Pit who struggled to stand up. He was looking exhausted from the sharp blows.

"Heh... I'll commend you for being able to endure those sharp blows. Not even my Devilukian kind can withstand my punches." Creuseryon said.

"Guess I'm one of the few who're able to endure them." Dark Pit refuted.

Creuseryon dashed forward to Dark Pit. He then performed a powerful uppercut with such strength, it caused Dark Pit's chest to spray out blood. A large gash was on his chest, shredding his shirt and tearing his skin open.

"Hahahaha... Feel that? That uppercut was mixed with my energy to make its strength enhanced." Creuseryon said, laughing in sadistic glee.

Dark Pit's body flew in the air before falling into the ground. He was barely breathing, due to the open gash.

"Oh? You're still alive? Then let me put you out of your misery. You'll be joining your parents since I was the one who killed them personally." Creuseryon said with insane glee.

Dark Pit eventually struggled to stand up. Blood was gushing out of him, forming a medium sized pool. Zack watched with horror as his fellow Dark Featherfolk was being butchered.

"Yami Pit! Get a hold of yourself! Don't let him kill you!" Zack shouted.

"Oh? Another Dark Featherfolk... Hmm? You're the so-called Phantom Angel. I never thought I would I see two Dark Featherfolk here. A living one and an undead one at that." Creuseryon said.

Dark Pit slowly got up from the ground. His balance was very shaky but he refused to lose consciousness. This made Creuseryon face Dark Pit.

"You're a stubborn one. I'll have to make sure I turn you into mincemeat!" He said.

"Like I've heard that one before. I'm not dying from you or your kind! You and the rest will die for what you have wrought! I will still keep living till I destroy Gid Deviluke!" Dark Pit shouted.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST Anger)

Immediately, Dark Pit's energy began to surround him. The energy caused sparks of electricity to emanate. His injuries began to heal at a rapid rate in front of Creuseryon. This surprised him and Zack.

"Whoa... Talk about being a badass…" Zack commented.

Dark Pit's aura glowed uncontrollably. He then dashed at Creuseryon, punching his chest. This made him spit out blood.

"What the hell are you...? All of a sudden you became strong…" Creuseryon said in surprise.

Dark Pit dashed forward and performed a powerful side kick on his head. It caused Creuseryon to slide on the ground about 5 feet away from Dark Pit.

"You're no ordinary Dark Featherfolk... I would have to commend you for that immense strength you possess. I will make sure your body is maimed beyond recovery!" Creuseryon said.

Dark Pit dashed to him and performed an uppercut, shredding his chin apart.

"GAAAAHHHH! You monster! I will kill you!" Creuseryon said in insanity.

Creuseryon charged his energy to form a ball and was about to throw it. Dark Pit intervened and punched his abdomen so hard, it went clean through his stomach, exiting out of his back. This made Creuseryon stop his attack to register what happened to him. Zack looked at the battle with shock, realizing what was occurring.

'He's becoming a Super Dark Featherfolk..! His aura is reaching at such concentration! No... He's falling into the Berserker State!' Zack thought in aghast.

Creuseryon pulled himself off from Dark Pit's attack. He looked angry, ready to kill Dark Pit.

"You fool! I hope you have your last words before I destroy you and this pathetic planet!" He said, charging his energy on his hands.

"Actually Creuseryon. There are a few words that comes to mind..." Dark Pit said, surrounding his fists with energy.

"Join your parents in Hell!" Creuseryon said, launching large energy balls at Dark Pit.

Immediately, Dark Pit dashed to the energy balls. He then punched them, causing them to dissipate on contact. This shocked Creuseryon as he didn't think that Dark Pit could instantly destroy his energy attacks.

"You've made a fatal mistake, Creuseryon... For that, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" Dark Pit shouted with fury.

He then punched Creuseryon's head clean off. Dark Pit's anger became overwhelming for him. He began to tearing the body apart in complete savagery. Zack watched in horror as the now out-of-control Dark Pit was acting like an animal.

'By the stars... He's gone berserk…' Zack thought.

Zack noticed Momo arriving at the scene. She noticed Dark Pit in his enraged state tearing Creuseryon's corpse apart by hand. The brutal display became so much she retched her recent meal out.

"What happened to him Zack...?! I never seen him like this…" Momo said.

"His rage with your father's kind has made him snap. I'm afraid that he will be embracing this berserk-like state." Zack said.

"What do you mean?! Will he go back to normal?!" Momo asked frantically.

"You see, our kind has a hair trigger personality to enemies they despise. Once that trigger is touched, they snap and go berserk. The problem is, the berserk-like state is so powerful, it carries the risk of making the user addicted to it. In essence, Dark Pit has fallen deep into his rage and wishes to kill anything in his sight." Zack said.

"We have to stop him! I can't stand to see him like this" Momo said frantically.

"I agree with you. This state also carries another risk…" Zack said.

Momo noticed Dark Pit's body slowly tearing itself apart. Blood began to fly out of his body.

"What's happening to him!? His body's starting to shed blood!" Momo said in shock.

"The Dark Featherfolk's berserk-like state makes them turn into powerful killing machines. The price of accessing this state causes the body to essentially be torn apart from the inside out, due to the immense energy it uses." Zack explained.

"We have to snap him back before he kills himself!" Momo said.

"I got this. I can stop him by inducing hypnosis." Zack said.

Dark Pit finished tearing apart Creuseryon's body, leaving a bloody mess. This made him scream to the heavens loudly in agonizing pain. Zack took the chance and dashed at Dark Pit, entering his body. He forced Dark Pit's brain to tell his body to sleep. Upon making him falls asleep, Zack left his body. Dark Pit collapsed on the ground, bloodied and maimed from his berserk-like state.

"We have to bring him to my sister to get him treated. I'm afraid that the hospitals on Earth won't be able to heal the extensive damage he's suffered from…" Momo said.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Zack asked.

Momo nodded and carried Dark Pit's unconscious body. Zack followed along to help her. He placed Creuseryon in a body bag.

(Anger OST ends here)

######

At the Yuuki residence, Rito, Mikan, and Lala were eating their meal. They then heard frantic knocking from their door.

"I wonder who that could be at a time like this." Rito questioned, walking to the door.

He then opened the door and noticed Momo, Zack and Dark Pit. He was shocked to see Dark Pit in a bloody fashion.

"My God...! What happened to him?!" Rito asked in shock.

Mikan and Lala heard the shocked tone from Rito and went to the front door immediately.

"We'll explain everything later! Lala-neesan, do you have a medical pod for Yami-san?! He's bleeding terribly!" Momo said.

Lala and Mikan saw the state of Dark Pit and were shocked. Lala quickly went in to her room and searched for her medical pod to heal Dark Pit. She eventually found it and set the device up. It formed into a small tank. Lala attached Dark Pit in it and provided a breathing apparatus.

"He'll recover within a day. Thankfully, today's a Saturday so he'll recuperate. Now, what was the reason he was full of injuries?" Lala questioned.

Momo looked down, unable to make a direct answer. She then looked at everyone with a melancholy gaze.

"Yami-kun has been working as an assassin for some time…" Momo said.

"An assassin?! Why did he become one?!" Rito asked in surprise.

"It's for revenge against the Devilukian Empire." Zack said.

"Who are you?" Rito asked.

Zack unveiled his wings at him, surprising Rito, Mikan and Lala.

"I'm the angel of death..." Zack said in a horrifying tone.

This made Rito and Mikan shake uncontrollably.

"Just kidding. I'm actually like Yami Pit, a Dark Featherfolk, although I'm just an undead being." Zack said, laughing.

"That wasn't funny... I nearly had a heart attack" Rito said.

######

Zack and Momo explained everything that led to Dark Pit's current condition.

"So, let me get this straight. He has been an assassin for the sole purpose of revenge due to a tragic incident from his childhood." Rito said.

Zack and Momo nodded in response. Mikan was listening to the whole explanation in disbelief.

"Still hard to believe that they're fallen angels out there in a different place." Mikan said.

"Call our kind whatever you want. We're known for that since ancient times." Zack said.

"Oh, pardon my language then…" Mikan said politely.

"No offense taken. Anyway, this is Dark Pit's revenge against Gid Deviluke." Zack said.

"'Dark Pit'? That's Yami-san's real name?" Rito asked.

"Pretty much. But he prefers to be called Yami Pit." Zack said.

"You're also like him, a Dark Featherfolk…" Rito said.

"Yes, except I've been dead. I'm just a spirit, remember?" Zack said, passing through the floor to emphasize his point.

"Now don't be alarmed. Unlike typical ghosts, I can affect physical matter, even touch it. Also, I don't need food to survive." Zack said.

'We don't need to know about sustenance…' Mikan and Rito thought simultaneously.

"Also, I can read minds to some degree. I heard both of you thinking about my need for sustenance, which is a funny joke for any ghost." Zack said.

'Hahaha... Guess there's a way of saying 'Careful what you think'.' Rito thought.

"Precisely my point, Yuuki-san" Zack said comically, trying not to laugh.

"Stop reading my mind, Masayoshi-san!" Rito said.

"Just call me Zack. Many people say my name is a mouthful" Zack said with a chuckle.

"I guess you're the comedy type, despite your current form." Mikan said.

"You bet. Jokes aren't funny when people don't laugh." Zack said in a mock, adult tone.

Mikan and Rito laughed from the tone of his voice. Lala noticed the siblings laughing.

"Oh, did something funny happen? You two are laughing a lot." Lala said with curiosity.

"It's something funny from Zack." Rito said, holding his laughter.

"Don't stop laughing if you can't handle it." Zack said, making his voice high pitched.

Rito couldn't help but burst out laughing. Lala found it funny as well and started to join in the laughter. Mikan collapsed from the funny tone as well. While they were laughing, Momo was curious of what happened, only to fall victim from the high pitched voice.

"Whew... I should keep the tone of my voice like that. It's pretty funny." Zack said in his normal voice.

######

He then floated his way to see Dark Pit recovering in the medical pod.

"Reckless for you to risk your life like that. Don't rely on that berserker transformation." Zack said.

Dark Pit was not moving but his breathing was evident in the pod. His injuries were starting to heal, but the blood loss was rather severe for him.

"I may have to explain about that sudden case on his transformation. He was close to becoming a Super Featherfolk, but his rage caused him to turn into the Berserker transformation." Zack said.

Zack held the bag containing Creuseryon's head.

"You're a sick person, Creuseryon. Ironic for you to die at the hands of the one whom you wanted to kill." Zack said.

Zack noticed Dark Pit's breathing in the pod. It was starting to lessen in a great degree.

'Looks like he'll heal by tomorrow morning.' Zack thought with a concerned smile.

######

Downstairs, the Deviluke siblings and Yuuki siblings recovered from their laughter.

"Remind me to call Zack in when we need a comedy night. He sounded like Pica from One Piece." Rito said.

"I agree. He was so funny with that high pitch voice." Momo said.

"Speaking of Zack, I wonder how Yami-san is doing." Mikan said.

"Let's go take a look at him to find out." Lala said.

######

In Lala's room, the Yuuki and Deviluke siblings were watching Dark Pit with concern. Zack was with them, taking note of their expressions.

"It's still a hard sight to see someone I know so heavily injured. What's worse is his sole purpose. He's seeking revenge, even during his childhood." Rito said.

Everyone began to digest on what they heard. It was hard for them to stomach, showing concern for Dark Pit.

"If it comes to it, I hope it doesn't consume his reasoning... Anyone who is seeking vengeance will end up falling into self-destruction." Zack said.

"He may end up becoming a cold-blooded killer. It's just...sad…" Momo said.

That's all from here.

Note: the new OC, Zack, has yet to show his new powers.

1\. The Berserker Transformation is similar to the Satsui no Hado, but it's more like an uncontrolled Kaio-ken. In terms of usage, all Dark Featherfolks can use this, but any living ones would experience rupturing of their blood vessels with increasing damage over time. Because of the immense power, it's very addicting and difficult to stop.

2\. Zack's current form as a ghostly Dark Featherfolk allows him to use his original powers, including his new ghost powers. He does have access to the Berserker Transformation, but chooses not to.

3\. Creuseryon's taunting and sadistic attitude caused Dark Pit's transformation.

4\. The so-called Super Dark Featherfolk transformation is essentially like the Super Saiyan from DBZ, but unlike that, it causes the Dark Featherfolk's appearance to change drastically. Strength is enhanced and aura power levels have also grown. The transformation can be accessed at will when the user succeeds in obtaining it. The aura varies on each Dark Featherfolk so it depends on the color of their aura. For instance, Dark Pit's would be a purple aura. The hair color changes into a pure white. The irises take on a scarlet color upon transforming.

Any questions, send a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Emotional breakdown of Dark Pit. A gender-bending candidate.

I do not own anything from both series.

It was a Sunday night. Dark Pit was able to recuperate from his injuries. He began to regain consciousness inside the medical pod. This made him awaken in surprise, realizing where he is.

'I must be in the Yuuki residence. Zack and Momo must have brought me here.' He thought.

He looked around and noticed Lala nearby. By then, he proceeded to knock on the glass of the medical pod. This alerted Lala, who was fumbling with her new inventions.

"Oh? You're awake, Yami-san?" Lala asked.

Dark Pit nodded his head in response. Lala proceeded to drain the medicinal fluid in the pod. The pod was empty, causing the breathing apparatus to detach from his mouth. He gasped in the air.

"I appreciate the treatment, Lala. Why am I here though?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Perhaps I could answer that." Zack said.

"Nice timing, Zack…" Dark Pit said.

"For starters Dark Pit that battle you had with Creuseryon caused something to happen. You underwent a transformation that nearly costed your life." Zack said.

"A transformation? What happened to me?" Dark Pit asked.

"Tell me this, were you overwhelmed by a powerful rage and energy boost?" Zack questioned.

"Yes, but what does have to do with this transformation you're talking of?" Dark Pit answered.

"This transformation is from our kind, albeit uncontrollably. It causes the Dark Featherfolk to become an out-of-control fighter, hence the name. The immense power has the capability to become a powerful nuke. There are two heavy costs upon using the transformation. First, the power you have becomes so addicting, it drives you insane. Your concept on friend and foe is gone. All you feel is the need to fight and kill till you yourself are dead. Second, the transformation caused immense damage to your body at the cellular level. The surge of energy is the result of your body using up all its energy. When Momo and I got you here, most of your blood vessels ruptured. You were close to losing your life. Luckily, we got here in time when Lala provided assistance through the medical pod." Zack explained.

Dark Pit looked at his hand in shock. He was shaking a little, something that Zack noticed.

"So I succumbed myself into my own rage and became a berserker... How stupid of me!" Dark Pit said, punching his own forehead.

Zack was surprised on his actions. He didn't expect Dark Pit to punch himself. Blood oozed from his forehead.

"I'm not letting that transformation occur on me! I rather fight with my own will intact! I'm not like my kind who mostly thrive for bloodlust!" Dark Pit shouted to himself.

Rito, Mikan, and Momo heard Dark Pit's shouting and quickly ran to Lala's room.

"Yami-kun... We heard you shouting just now. Is everything okay?" Momo asked.

"Sorry about that. Just lost my temper on myself for a minute... I'm sure Zack explained what happened to me when I was brought here" Dark Pit said, although everyone knew it was a question.

Everyone nodded in response. Momo went up to Dark Pit.

"You had us worried when we saw you like that yesterday. I almost panicked to the point I thought you died." Momo said.

"I told you not to come deal with my business. Although I'm grateful for your help, don't do anything reckless." Dark Pit said.

"I should be the one saying that to you, Dark Pit…" Momo said.

"Quit using my real name so casually. I prefer to be called Yami Pit for a reason." Dark Pit said with irritation.

Everyone chuckled from Dark Pit's response from Momo. By then, she walked up to him and gave him a hug. This surprised everyone, not expecting Momo to do such an act.

"You're becoming reckless, Yami-kun. If you died, then Kotegawa-san would have been upset." She said.

Dark Pit was surprised on what she was referring. Ever since he had a couple of chats with Yui and their date, he began to question his feelings for her. Each time he was alone, Yui was there to talk with him. Whenever they talked, it can be normal but sometimes funny. This made his heart beat a little faster, flushing his face in response.

"Oh? Someone's turning red... It seems you do have feelings for her." Momo said with a kind but teasing smile.

Dark Pit looked away from everyone. His face was red and he couldn't answer out of embarrassment.

"Seems like we have another shy boy that's like you, Rito." Mikan said with a tease.

"I happen to be 15 years old…" Dark Pit said.

Mikan couldn't help but giggle in response. She then walked up to Dark Pit, whose face was still red.

"My brother is no different. He still acts shy among girls. He couldn't even talk nor interact with one." Mikan said.

"Mikan! Don't say such embarrassing comments about me!" Rito shouted with embarrassment.

Dark Pit slowed his breathing to control his blushing. He then looked at Rito's younger sister. His cheeks were slightly red.

"Look, I know you're trying to point out that I'm shy with girls. I understand that, but I don't have any time to think of relationships." Dark Pit said.

This surprised Mikan and Rito. They looked at Dark Pit, knowing what he'll say.

"We know. Momo relayed on us about your thirst for vengeance against King Deviluke. You even became an assassin, just to strike him down." Rito said.

"You two need to realize this. How would you feel if someone hired a group of killers to assassinate your own parents, especially when you're a kid? Would you simply forget that, even if their deaths were up close to your face?" Dark Pit asked the Yuuki siblings.

Rito and Mikan remained silent, unable to answer the question.

"I thought so. You two would have been in the same thing I'm doing right now. There's no point in you both to deal with my business. My hands will be the only one to be soiled in blood. I made this perfectly clear to Momo so if you heard from her, you would understand. I'm an assassin seeking vengeance. I won't rest till Gid Deviluke's body is forever destroyed." Dark Pit said with a serious tone.

Rito, Mikan, Lala, Momo and Zack were unable to rebuke him. They all felt the deep darkness in his heart. It also made them feel his anguish, self-anger, and sadness. Zack frowned, feeling pitiful for him. The Deviluke siblings and the Yuuki siblings felt bad for him.

'How horrible... I can't imagine the deep pain he's been feeling to push himself to become like this. One would imagine how much he must have killed himself emotionally, just to become cold blooded.' Zack thought.

Dark Pit clenched his teeth, feeling his emotions starting to surge in him. Creuseryon's taunting was starting to get to him. He attempted to suppress the emotional buildup. Everyone took notice of Dark Pit's emotional state. Before anyone could glance at his face, Dark Pit suddenly flew off into the night sky, holding the bag that contained Creuseryon's head. This left everyone in the room in surprise.

"I'll go follow him to make sure he doesn't get reckless. I appreciate your help for him, everyone." Zack said.

"Try to find a way to calm him down. I fear he might lose himself…" Momo said.

"I know. I noticed his emotions were starting to surge. He didn't want to show the emotional episode to anyone" Zack stated.

"Anyway, I'll head back to his place. Hope he calms down when he gets back." Momo said.

"Better make sure he doesn't go berserk. We don't want this town, Ashikaga, to fall into ruin from a berserk Dark Featherfolk." Zack said.

######

Dark Pit was holding his emotions back with great difficulty. He felt his vision blurring from the pure emotions running in him. This made him fly higher into the sky. He was 5000 feet above Ashikaga. Upon reaching to the clouds, he was overwhelmed with the emotions. He clutched his head to stop the sensation. Anger was slowly building in his mind.

'I must not shed tears... No matter what! I will not shed a single tear!' He said in his thoughts.

Dark Pit then made a deafening shout in the heavens. Zack was flying to him, hearing the loud scream of anger.

'This is bad... He might end up using the Berserker transformation again... Wait, this isn't the Berserker signature.' Zack thought.

He then flew to wear Dark Pit was. The deafening scream caused a sudden shockwave of his power.

######

Back on the surface, the people in the Yuuki residence noticed a powerful shockwave in the sky.

"What is that shockwave?!" Rito asked in shock.

"I don't know! It's like an explosion, but I can hear screaming!" Mikan said.

The shockwave looked like a purple ripple spreading out. Momo noticed the shockwave in mid-flight.

"That's Dark Pit's energy... He must have had an outburst to make him unleash such energy…" Momo said.

######

Dark Pit's anger was unleashed, but didn't caused his Berserker transformation. He screamed with emotional agony.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sheer emotional burst caused his aura to increase in tandem of his rage. Zack flew nearby, noticing him unleashing his pent up emotions.

'This is his own emotions that he kept hidden. To think such awful times could warp one's mind... Dark Pit, you have endured this feeling since childhood. Ten long years of this pain festering in your mind' Zack thought with concern.

Dark Pit's shouting was as loud as a jet engine. His screams were heard all over Japan. Many of the people heard the screams and we're all shocked.

######

On ground, Yui was finishing her homework till she heard a loud scream. The scream was a familiar voice to her. It made her feel concerned, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Yami-kun... What has happened to you...? Why am I hearing such anguish from your screams?" Yui asked, looking out at the sky.

She then noticed a ripple of energy in the sky. This shocked her upon seeing it.

"What is happening?! What's with that shockwave that appeared in the sky?!" Yui questioned to herself.

Her questions were only answered from the screams in the sky. Her brother and parents went up to the window, noticing the shockwave.

"Yui, Yuu, stay away from the windows!" Their mother said.

"Do you hear the screaming?! I recognize this voice!" Yui said.

Yuu and their parents were shocked on what she said. They began to look at their daughter in surprise.

"Who is making that anguished screaming?! It sounds terrible to hear such pain!" The parents said.

"These tormented screams... They're from my classmate, Yami Pit…" Yui said.

The whole household was shocked of what they heard. They all looked at her for confirmation.

"Are you sure that's the same Yami-kun you told me of?" Yuu said in question.

Yui nodded her head with no hesitation. Everyone was shocked, but they all decided to believe her answer.

######

Up in the clouds over Sannin, Dark Pit finished screaming, sending out a powerful energy ripple. The shockwave traveled in the sky and dissipated. This left him emotionally exhausted from the outburst. Zack watched as he slowly floated back down to the surface.

'All that pain... Although I was betrayed from my so-called girlfriend, I never realized how much you're going through, Dark Pit.' Zack thought, feeling the emotional outburst.

He then followed Dark Pit, who was floating down to his place.

"You don't have to sneak up on me, Zack. I already sensed your presence." Dark Pit said.

"You're no fun, Dark Pit. Anyway, are you feeling better?" Zack asked playfully.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Dark Pit retorted.

Zack decided not to act silly. He stayed quiet, not wanting to agitate him anymore.

'Talk about anger issues... I'll have to make sure I snuff that fire of yours during your free time.' Zack thought childishly.

######

Dark Pit descended at his apartment balcony. Luckily, the Kotegawa family didn't see him when he was heading back to his place. Before he was able to calm down, he heard frantic knocking at his door.

'Can't I have any moment of peace for once right now?! I'm not in the mood to talk with people right now!' He thought with anger.

The knocking on his door increased, irritating him more. Having enough of the knocking, he decided to answer the door. Upon opening it, he saw Yui with a concerned face.

"This isn't a pleasant time to start talking with me right now, Kotegawa. I happen to be in a bad mood…" Dark Pit said, holding his anger back.

"Calm yourself, because I need to talk to you about something." Yui said.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Dark Pit asked, showing no interest.

"Those screams earlier... They were from you, weren't they?" She asked.

Dark Pit didn't answer. He clearly didn't want anyone to talk at the moment.

"Just tell me, were you screaming earlier from what sounded like agony?" Yui persisted.

Dark Pit banged his left fist on the wall. Cracks started to appear on the area where he banged. This made Yui gasp in response. She took notice of the strained expression on his face. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm not in the proper mood to answer questions right now! Please, just let me be!" Dark Pit said.

The moment he turned his face to see her, Yui noticed his eyes flashing red. His hair briefly flashed white, shocking her. The momentary appearance shocked her, causing her to run back to her place.

######

Yui was back in her room, frightened of Dark Pit's outburst. She was still shaking of what she saw.

'Was that Yami-kun...? He acted completely different than usual. His eyes though... That expression he made was full of malicious intent... Plus that brief moment... He appeared to transform, but it must have been something that my eyes were playing tricks from.' She thought.

She kept herself buried in her covers, trying to find any likely answer. The only thing she could think of was her concern for him.

'I'm worried about him... Whatever made him scream that loud, it was probably something deep? He looked so distressful.' Yui thought.

######

Dark Pit went back to his room, holding his emotions back in control. He equipped his bow to open a wormhole to his contact. When the wormhole opened, Dark Pit tossed Creuseryon's head in. Zack took a peek to see how Dark Pit was doing till he saw the Silver Bow.

'So that's his way of sending proof of his assassinations. Quite a morbid way to show proof…' Zack thought.

Zack heard Dark Pit's phone ringing with a message tone. He decided not to peek while Dark Pit looked at the message.

-Pleasure doing business with you, Black Angel.- The message said.

Dark Pit continued to suppress his emotions to prevent another outburst. He still felt the lingering anger inside of him.

'Damn it... I'm letting my emotions out of control... I need to keep myself more disciplined to prevent my emotions going out of control. I know the others are trying to abate my thoughts for revenge. However, I've already fallen deep in my own darkness. There's almost no hope for me.' He thought in self-berating.

The anger issue he experienced left him exhausted both physically and mentally. He collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep. While he slept, Momo snuck into his room. A look of concern was on her face.

"You were right about your question. I don't know what to do if my sisters or mother were killed. Now I know that father's been cold hearted, I can't trust him anymore." Momo said to Dark Pit.

He was fast asleep, which Momo took notice of. She then climbed on top of his bed to sleep next to him. When she was about to wrap her arms around him, she felt Dark Pit trembling. This made her gasp, seeing the cold, strong Dark Featherfolk shaking like a weak person.

'He must be experiencing a nightmare... His past must have been a deep psychological scar. Now I know why he's so distant. He's afraid of dealing with the same pain he had during childhood. He isolates himself from everyone and prefers to live in solitude. How sad…' Momo thought with concerned melancholy.

She hugged Dark Pit closely, trying to alleviate his psychological scar. Momo took notice of his breathing. It was starting to calm down, but sounded haggard. Sweat was perspiring on his skin.

"Please calm down, Dark Pit. The people you know will be worried about you." Momo said.

Dark Pit's breathing eventually calmed down. A nightmare was about to appear in his sleep. Somehow, he felt a familiar, warm presence in the dream. It was comforting and alleviating.

"I'm sorry..." He said in his sleep.

Momo was surprised when she heard him talking in his sleep. She smiled and held him close. His wings were on full display, making her touch them. Dark Pit didn't react, but his wings made a slight shake.

'Even when sleeping, he's still sensitive from his wings. However, what concerns me is his drive for revenge. The shock of his parents' deaths made him like this.' She thought.

######

Morning came by. It was a cloudy Monday in Sannin. Dark Pit woke up from his sleep. He felt a warm embrace from his back. This made him look at his back and saw Momo, surprising him. She was under the covers, leaving her head exposed.

'M-Momo...! She must have sneaked into my room while I slept again... Still, why did she come to my room to sleep in? We're not a couple to begin with…' Dark Pit thought.

He then sighed and decided to wake Momo up.

"Time to wake up, Momo." Dark Pit said.

Momo woke up from her sleep. She yawned and moved the comforter off of her. She was wearing a more modest nightwear. She was wearing a white t-shirt with sleeping pants that covered her legs.

"Is it morning?" She asked somnolently.

"It IS morning, sleepy head. Anyway, I'll be preparing for breakfast so get ready. I'm also making sure you transfer into Sainan high. Although you're a guest and a minor at that, you should head to an education facility. I'm pretty sure school would be ideal for you than the lessons you had to learn while being homeschooled." Dark Pit said.

Momo looked at Dark Pit before giggling in response. She clamped on to his left arm, pressing herself on him. This made Dark Pit blush in response.

"You sound like a father figure to me, but in a good way. I like that." Momo said.

"Not like I'm being a paternal figure... I guess I'm just acting like an older brother." Dark Pit joked.

This made Momo look at him with minor surprise before giggling. She then went to prepare herself for breakfast.

######

In Earth's orbit, Zastin and his henchmen were watching the Earth. He was relaxing in his ship at his private room till a holographic message appeared.

"Hello, Zastin." A familiar voice said.

"K-King Deviluke...! What seems to be the problem, my lord?" Zastin said nervously.

"Alert as always I see. Anyway, a suitor for Lala has been sent. The person is arriving at Earth in less than 2 Earth hours." Gid said.

'That doesn't sound good for the suitors. Last night, our scanners picked up a large outburst of energy in the troposphere. That was that Dark Featherfolk's energy. It felt dark and...cold…' Zastin thought.

He then left his quarters to talk with his henchmen, taking note of the two extra ones. They were Biki and Laston. Biki was a brown haired human-like person. His hair was that of a mullet, but his physique is slim, unlike Maul and Smutts. Laston was a blue haired individual who looked human as well. He was overly muscular, making him appear more hulk-like. His hair was short and spiky.

"Biki, Laston, Maul, Smutts... I need you four to check for any suitors. I recently got a message from King Deviluke that a suitor is arriving soon. Be sure to track their ships when they arrive." Zastin ordered.

"Roger that, Zastin." The henchmen said.

While Zastin provided assistance, he glanced at Biki and Laston. Their injuries still haven't healed, but they were able to perform actions when needed.

'That boy was capable of defeating them with his powers. It's a good thing he didn't made any permanent injuries on Biki and Laston.' Zastin thought as he watched them.

"Zastin! We got a ship arriving at Earth's atmosphere. It bypassed our radar with little difficulty!" Maul said.

"Damn, the person used some sort of cloaking technology to mask their presence from radar. Pit-san and the groom-to-be must be prepared for them…" Zastin said.

"Sir, I was able to analyze the compositions of the ship. The material was from planet Memorze." Smutts said.

"Planet Memorze? The people are not one to underestimate. They are slightly more agile and stronger than an earthling, but nowhere near as a Devilukian. They should be fine, but I'm going to contact Yami-san about this." Zastin said.

######

Back on Earth, Dark Pit was walking to Sainan High with Momo nearby. While they walked, Yui noticed them heading to the school. She felt somewhat jealous of seeing Momo near him.

'W-what am I doing!? I shouldn't be acting like some stalker! How shameless! I just can't get it out of my head though...! I'm a little jealous of that girl being close to him…' Yui thought.

She continued following Dark Pit and Momo. While they walked, he sensed Yui's presence behind him. This made him sigh in response.

"I know you're following me, Kotegawa. Calm yourself down for once. The reason I'm with her is because Momo wants to transfer to your school." Dark Pit said.

Although Yui was able to calm down, Momo's presence near him irked her. She didn't like how close they appeared to be.

"Alright, but you two don't do anything shameless! As Student Council President, I must ensure that public morals are kept in check. 'Plus, I want to talk with you for a bit'." Yui thought at the last part.

Dark Pit tripped and fell face first on the ground. This alerted the girls when he fell.

"Yami-kun, are you alright?" Yui and Momo said at the same time.

"How many times do I have to say this!? I don't like doing anything shameless!" Dark Pit shouted comically.

Yui looked at Dark Pit with surprise. She didn't bother giggling from the comical outburst. She remained quiet, remembering how he snapped to her.

'I think I should let him cool off for a bit... He's looking rather stressed today, due to the outburst last night. I'm worried about how he interacts with people right now.' She thought.

Dark Pit continued walking at a faster pace. Anger was clearly shown with no restrain. Rito, Lala and Haruna noticed Dark Pit, who was increasing his walking speed.

"Pit-san looks a bit angry... Do you think we should find out what's wrong with him?" Lala asked.

"I don't know, Lala. He looks scary when he's angry." Haruna said.

"E-even so, we should at least try to talk it out with him. He looks ready to fight anyone who bothers him." Rito said.

The trio noticed Momo and Yui catching up.

"Oi, Yui, Momo." Lala called out.

"Don't address me so casually like that!" Yui said.

"Hey sister…" Momo said.

Lala took notice of their distress. She began to realize what's making them feel like this.

"Oh? Was it from Pit-san who passed by?" She questioned.

Momo and Yui remained quiet for a few seconds. By then, Yui answered in response.

"He was looking angry since yesterday. I think whatever has been making him act like this has to do with what happened to him last night. Do you guys know what the cause was?" Yui questioned.

Rito and Lala knew what happened to him due to Zack explaining the situation. However, they didn't want to expose Dark Pit's secrets without facing his angry expression.

"Sorry, Kotegawa-san. We don't the real cause of his anger issues…" Rito lied.

Yui felt terrible, not knowing the real cause. Momo remained impassive, knowing the real reason. She still felt bad for him.

######

At the principal's office, Dark Pit was with Momo. He was discussing of her sudden transfer to the school.

"She's a cute girl so I'll let her join in the school. Allow me to feel her up!" The principal said, taking his clothes off and jumping to Momo.

Dark Pit, in response, punched the principal so hard, he was sent flying through his office wall. He was flying in the sky before disappearing with a sparkle.

"Seriously, this principal is making me more agitated than usual... I'm already sick of his perverted tendencies." Dark Pit commented.

Momo giggled nervously, seeing the strength he possessed.

'That was surprising... Better be careful when he gets mad like that.' She thought.

######

In the classroom, Dark Pit was taking notes in the classroom. The introduction of Momo lasted for a few seconds so he didn't bother to listen to her intro. While he was taking notes, Yui, Rito and Momo were looking at him with concern.

'He's still looking stressed... I hope nothing goes wrong with him…' Yui thought.

'Dark Pit, I hope you can calm down for today... You look as though you're in immense pain.' Momo thought.

'Yami-san, we won't be able to help alleviate what is making you like this. If you can at least speak to us, we can try to help.' Rito thought.

Dark Pit could feel the stares from them. He ignored them, favoring to focus on class rather than anything trivial.

######

Lunch time started. It was starting to rain outside. Dark Pit was inside, eating his bento. Rito, Momo and Yui were nearby, looking at him with concern.

'It doesn't seem like his problems have alleviated. He has been showing his angry look since this morning.' Rito thought.

"We have to find out what's making him look so cranky today." Momo said.

"I agree with Momo. Although I may question your methods, we should find a way to help relieve his anger." Yui said.

Before she could find a way how to, several male students began to question her.

"What kind of food do you like?" A male student asked.

"Where do you live?" Another asked.

"Are you single?" Yet another one asked.

Momo made a hidden smirk and went to Dark Pit. This got the boys jealous in response.

"I'm living with Yami-san." She said boldly.

Yui already knew she lived in his apartment, but was surprised of her boldness. By then, the boys had a jealous glare on Dark Pit, which only serve to adding fuel to the fire for him.

"I'll have you know that she's living as a guest in my apartment. So, cut the jealous looks off, or you will be staying in a hospital." Dark Pit said in a cold manner.

To emphasize his point, Dark Pit's face was fully shown with anger. The boys were intimidated and didn't want to mess with him. Yui was concerned for Dark Pit due to expression he made. Before she attempted to speak with him, he left the classroom by running.

'I have to find him quickly... He looks terrible as of now, but it's painful to see him like this…' Yui thought as she ran to find him.

######

At the atrium, Dark Pit was sitting near the old sakura tree. The petals of the flowers fell to the ground while the rain fell. One landed on his hair. He still felt stressed up from the previous battle.

'I'm letting my own emotions go out of control... Damn it... It's becoming a struggle…' He thought.

Zack was floating by, noticing Dark Pit by the sakura tree. He took notice of his emotional state. Using his ghostly powers, he made himself intangible.

'Judging by his emotional output, he's struggling to hold his sadness at bay. The battle two days ago really caused an emotional scar to open on him.' Zack thought.

Dark Pit's struggle to contain his sadness grew with each passing minute. Nearby, Yui was able to find him. When she got close, he was already reaching his breaking point.

"Yami-kun, are you feeling alright?" She asked in concern.

Dark Pit couldn't answer as he covered his eyes with his left hand.

'I mustn't cry... I promised not to shed tears…' He thought.

He shut his eyes to hold back his tears. Yui took notice of his actions and went up to him.

"What's the matter with you, Yami-kun!? Why are you not answering my questions!?" Yui asked frantically.

Dark Pit's breathing was starting to haggard. She heard his breathing and gasped in response.

"Yami-kun... Are you feeling okay?" She asked reluctantly.

"I'M NOT FEELING OKAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dark Pit shouted.

Yui was surprised, but she felt the sadness coming off from him. She refused to back away.

"I want to know what's making you act like this! Why won't you tell me!?" Yui persisted.

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS! WHY ARE YOU SO ADAMANT ON MY PRIVATE SPACE!?" Dark Pit yelled.

"IT CAN'T BE HELPED! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YAMI-KUN!" Yui shouted back.

The classrooms heard the yelling nearby. Most of the students looked and noticed Dark Pit and Yui arguing. Rito, Momo and Lala were concerned and quickly left the classroom.

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M SOME INFANT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Dark Pit bellowed.

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING THAT IS BOTHERING YOU!?" Yui bellowed back.

"STOP TRYING TO LEARN ON WHAT IS BOTHERING ME! IT IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Dark Pit vociferated.

During that brief moment, Dark Pit's eyes and hair changed. Yui was shocked of what she saw and couldn't say anything. He knew what she saw and walked away, not bothering to spare a glance to anyone. Before he could make any steps to head back inside, Dark Pit collapsed on his knees. He felt his emotions becoming out of control. Rito, Momo, and Lala arrived in time to see Dark Pit collapse. Yui walked up to him in concern, despite the sudden change she saw.

"Yami! Are you alright!?" Rito asked.

Dark Pit didn't answer. He was breathing heavily but he refused to let his emotions get the best of him. He slowly stood up and walked away from them.

######

Dark Pit returned to the classroom but he didn't stay for long. Before he could grab his stuff to leave the school, Lala blocked his way. Rito, Momo, and Yui caught up.

"Get out of my way…" Dark Pit said with disdain.

"No!" Lala said.

"I said get out of my way!" Dark Pit said with increased rage.

"I'm not leaving from this spot!" Lala said.

Dark Pit decided to take a more drastic way. He opened the window from his classroom and jumped outside. This shocked everyone on what he did.

"Yami-kun!" Yui shouted.

While falling, Dark Pit grabbed a nearby gutter to slow his fall. He slowly slid down and landed at the running field.

"Wha... What the hell was he thinking!? He could've killed himself!" Yui said.

'Well, he would have flew in the air, but risk exposing his heritage. That was a bit extreme for him to do so.' Rito thought, still shocked.

######

At the running field, Dark Pit stood outside, looking at the rainy sky. He looked emotionally drained from suppressing the sadness in him.

"You really need to see a councilor from that emotional outburst." A familiar voice said.

"Not now, Zack... I'm not in the mood for idle chatting." Dark Pit said.

Nearby, Zack stopped being invisible. He was floating nearby.

"You have good sensing abilities there. So, what's the reason that you had your sudden emotional outburst from yesterday and today?" Zack questioned seriously.

Dark Pit kept his emotions at check. Before he was about to tell Zack, he went invisible again. This alerted Dark Pit and looked near him to see Rito, Lala, Momo, and Yui heading towards him.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone!? I'm already tired of your curiosities!" Dark Pit yelled.

"We're not leaving you alone till we find out what's stressing you out." Rito said with conviction.

Before anyone can figure out what was going on with Dark Pit, a male suddenly appeared. Everyone looked at him. He had silver white hair at the top while the bottom was black. His eyes were a hot pink color. He was looking at Lala.

"Lala, my love! I've come to claim you as my bride!" The boy shouted.

"Another suitor?" Rito said in question.

Dark Pit groaned in irritation. He looked at the recent arrival with disdain.

"Oh, Ren! I didn't expect you to come here." Lala said.

"You know this guy, Lala?" Rito asked.

"How rude of you! My name is Ren Elsie Jewelria. I'm a childhood friend of Lala." The boy said.

"A childhood friend? Why didn't you tell me about any childhood friends, Lala?" Rito questioned to her.

"Ehehehe... I forgot about that…" Lala said.

Everyone comically face faulted to the ground. Dark Pit got up and looked very irritated.

"Don't forget any important details!" He shouted.

"I also heard about your sister being with you." Ren said, looking at Dark Pit.

"And what of it? I'm taking care of her, unlike what her parents do." Dark Pit retorted.

"Regardless, I'm planning to take Lala to make her marry me." Ren said with conviction.

"I'm not marrying anyone but Rito." Lala said without hesitating.

"Have you forgotten your promise when we were kids!?" Ren said with surprise.

'Although annoying, I find it pitiful for him…' Dark Pit thought.

"We promised to get married when I showed that I'm a man to you!" Ren said.

"Why are you insisting to marrying Lala in the first place?" Rito questioned.

"It's because of my love for her." Rem answered.

Ren proceeded to explain his past with Lala. Much to everyone's chagrin or pity, he explained how he was used as a test from Lala's inventions. He even mentioned how he was embarrassed because of wardrobe preferences. Meaning, he usually ends up wearing female clothes.

'I don't even know whether to pity the guy or just shake him up to get his bearings straight' Dark Pit thought comically.

Ren looked at Dark Pit with contempt.

"I know of you. I heard of your-"

Ren's speech was interrupted by a speedy punch from Dark Pit. Everyone was shocked from the sudden actions. The Dark Featherfolk didn't seem to care of showing his supernatural strength. The force of the punch made Ren fly to a nearby school gate.

"Say any word about me and I'll punch you harder than I did…" Dark Pit said.

Yui was shocked of what she saw. In less than a second, she came to Dark Pit to berate him of his actions.

"Yami-kun! Why did you punch him that hard and how are you that strong!?" Yui questioned.

"He was about to say something that's derogative. I don't like people who use such terms for self-satisfaction in causing pain to others." Dark Pit said with controlled anger.

Yui was surprised on how he looked more in control with his emotions, despite the brief anger he showed. However, she could still see the sadness in his eyes. The answer she got from him was satisfactory, but she still felt a bit spooked of his strength.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that…" Ren said, prying himself off the school fence.

"And you're a weakling who likes to run his mouth." Dark Pit retorted.

Ren dashed with anger to attack Dark Pit. Both boys moved at fast speeds on foot, dust began to spread around them. The boys prepared to attack each other. Ren unleashed a powerful, straight punch while Dark Pit performed a jump kick. Both attacks hit but in different spots. Ren was hit on the head, almost knocked unconscious. Dark Pit was hit on the abdomen, taking his breath away.

'That gives a whole new meaning for the term, 'Double KO'.' Zack thought comically.

Ren struggled to get up but some of the dust began to get into his nose. Dark Pit got up but was slightly disoriented. He was slowly walking to Ren, who got up but sneezed. Upon sneezing, a cloud of smoke surrounded him, surprising everyone.

"What the!?" Dark Pit said in shock.

When the smoke cleared, it showed a female in place of Ren. Everyone was completely surprised of what they saw.

"What happened to Ren!? Was he a girl this whole time!?" Yui asked in shock.

Dark Pit couldn't contain his shock and widened his eyes. He quickly looked at Lala, who was giggling in response.

"Lala... Do you know of what Ren is, along with that girl?" He asked.

"That's Run-chan. I often see her whenever Ren isn't around. She's also a childhood friend." Lala said.

The girl in question looked at Dark Pit and was a bit scared of him.

"Let's head somewhere so we can talk about this…" Dark Pit said.

Rito and Lala agreed, but Yui felt suspicious about it. By then, Dark Pit channeled his light aura on his hand and placed it on her head to make her pass out. This surprised everyone else.

"What did you do to Kotegawa-san?" Rito asked.

"Calm yourself. I just made her brain induce herself to sleep. She'll be back to normal in an hour." Dark Pit said.

Everyone calmed down in response. By then, Rito, Run, Momo, Lala, and Zack followed him.

######

Dark Pit was waiting for Lala and Rito to talk about Run's sudden appearance. He left Yui in the infirmary to recover from the after effects of the technique.

"So Lala. What do you know of this girl? She's not an Earthling. Plus, that sudden change in her gender isn't normal." Dark Pit questioned.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Peke said.

"Nice timing on your part, Peke. So, what do you know of Run's kind?" Dark Pit asked the costume robot.

"Well, Run and Ren are known as Memorzorians. Their home planet, Memorze, is a harsh place to live at" Peke explained.

"Exactly how harsh is their home world?" Dark Pit asked.

"If you want to compare Earth's culture to their home world, it's essentially similar to the so-called Arab culture. The planet is 80 percent desert. Also, it is gravitationally positioned between two suns. It's one of the few planets known to have a binary sun system. Therefore, there's no night time for the people." Peke said.

"Arabian extraterrestrials? That's a surprise. Visually speaking, they appear no different than humans. Still, I find it a bit harsh than my kind's home planet." Dark Pit said, looking at Run.

"You're quite astute. Yes, they look almost the same as Earthlings. However, what makes them different is their ability to swap genders." Peke said.

"Swap genders?" Rito asked.

"Normally in their home planet, they undergo this change once every Earth month. However, if a Memorzorian lives on Earth, it takes a certain stimulus for them to change. It can range from anything. Touch, taste, smell, hearing, even sight. In Ren's and Run's case, they sneeze to make that change." Peke explained.

"That explains the sudden change. But how come a Memorzorian can change on Earth so easily?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Well, planet Memorze has a less potent magnetic field that doesn't make magnetic flips like Earth does. The environment can also play a role in their change." Peke said.

Rito and Dark Pit were satisfied with the answers. Zack was nearby, listening to the conversation.

"One question I would like to ask... Their opposite genders are sentient to a degree?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, they are more than just sentient. They have their own personalities as well." Peke said.

"That's rather confusing... I find it a bit difficult to realize that I'm sharing my body with another person, despite being a part of me…" Dark Pit said comically.

This made Run laugh at the implied humor.

"You're a funny person. I thought you were violent, but it seems that you're kind when you need to be." Run said calmly.

"Think nothing about it. I'm only trying to understand what was happening." Dark Pit said, hiding his blush.

"Anyway, we should head to class. Before we do anything else, we may have to admit you in the school. I may not know when your male personality would show up, but at least it'll help provide some form of alert to us." Dark Pit said.

"I agree with you, Yami-san. Although I don't trust the principal's methods, it may be a good idea." Rito said.

"Okay, as long as I don't go near Lala though." Run said.

"Childhood horror from her inventions?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's best not to ask…" Run answered.

Dark Pit sighed in response. He led Run to the principal office to get her admitted to Sainan high.

"Of course! Welcome to the school, Run-chan!" The principal said, undressing himself.

Before he could leap at her, Dark Pit kicked him hard enough to knock him out.

"Perverted beast!" Dark Pit said in comical anger.

Zack couldn't help but laugh on Dark Pit's actions. Rito also laughed when he was waiting outside.

'He does act like a male version of Kotegawa-san.' The boys thought in amusement.

######

Classes have ended for the day. Dark Pit went to the library to photo copy his notes for Yui. He was heading his way to the infirmary. Dark Pit noticed that Yui was still asleep.

'Guess the memory erasing got a little stronger or she couldn't handle the anemia well... Better wake her up.' Dark Pit thought.

"Kotegawa, time to wake up." Dark Pit said.

Yui started to shift and wake up from her unconscious form. By then, Dark Pit's phone sounded out.

-Target known as Diodorath has appeared.- The message said.

Before she could open her eyes, Dark Pit moved away from his position in rapid speed. Yui noticed some papers left at a nearby table. She took notice of a sticky note attached.

-These are notes from today's class. Left them here so you can catch up. From Yami Pit.- The note said.

Yui looked at the notes. She made a faint smile before thinking on what happened earlier.

'Yami-san... What is with these weird occurrences...? That boy suddenly became a girl after he sneezed... Plus, you have been acting emotionally unstable today... What has been happening to you and this world?' Yui questioned.

That's all from here. More to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Queen of Sainan. Glimpses of the Dark Featherfolk.

I do not own anything from any media.

Dark Pit was in Sainan High in his classroom, alone. His emotions were kept in check. He was reading Macbeth.

'Damn it... I'm letting that battle few days ago get the better of me mentality. Creuseryon has been playing mind games with me, even in death…' He thought.

While he was in the school, Yui arrived and was watching him. She felt concerned of him.

'He's acting normal now... Still, that brief episode of him being angry has gotten me perturbed of him.' She thought.

Outside at the school entrance, an old-style black car arrived. The students coming in took notice of the car. Dark Pit and Yui took notice of the vehicle. This made Yui sigh in irritation.

"Great... It's the queen of Sainan High…" She said.

"What's getting everyone so worked up about?" Dark Pit questioned.

"She's an obnoxious girl who thinks the school is her castle. Don't bother messing with her Yami-kun. She's literally trouble with a capital 'T'." Yui said.

"I'll take note of that." Dark Pit said, looking outside the window.

By then, a red carpet flowed out for the passenger seat. The driver opened the passenger seat, showing a girl. Her hair was a light gold color, stylized with spiral curls at the front side of her shoulders. On the sides of the head, her hair was tied by two red ribbons into two small buns. The rest was permed and flowed from her back. Two other girls bowed to the girl respectfully. One of them was a bespectacled girl. She had blue hair that was stylized in a home cut. The second girl had brown hair, which was tied in a high ponytail.

"Good morning, Saki-sama." They said.

Let it be known that Dark Pit's enhanced hearing can pick up sounds from a fair distance.

'So her name is Saki... Better keep my distance from her.' He thought.

Dark Pit heard the male students talking about her.

"Who is she?" A boy whispered in question.

"It's her! She's Sainan High's number one Queen, Tenjouin Saki-sempai." Another boy answered.

Dark Pit sighed in response. He knew it would be a matter of time if she took interest in him.

"I don't have time for anything trivial. If she tries to interact with me, I'll just ignore her." He stated.

Yui looked surprised, but she felt a little hurt. Dark Pit didn't realize he inadvertently hurt Yui's feelings.

'He really doesn't want to be on any relationships... It's not normal for a boy to show such disinterest.' She thought.

By then, Rito arrived at the school, running like a maniac. A dog-like invention was chasing him while Lala followed along.

"Those two are gonna be the death of me…" Dark Pit said comically.

Yui heard his comment, till she saw what he was about to do. He was jumping off the window, making her scream in response.

"Yami-kun! Stop doing that!" She yelled.

The students all noticed Dark Pit arriving near Rito's position. He ran behind Dark Pit, not wanting to get bitten. The dog-like figure suddenly leaped at Dark Pit and bit his right arm. This made him grunt in response.

"Another one of Lala's inventions? It made a wrong choice to spill first blood…" He said, grabbing the robot's head.

With a mighty squeeze, he crushed it from his left palm and tossed it down. The robotic dog twitched before dying down.

"That was...a scary way of stopping it…" Rito commented.

"Better it than you, Yuuki-san. Lala, next time don't use an invention that has its errors like that. Otherwise I'll turn it into scrap." Dark Pit warned.

"Ehehehe... Sorry, Yami-san. I forgot how to turn the robot off." Lala said, bonking her head comically.

"Yami-dono's right, Lala. Try to take some extra care on your inventions." Peke refuted.

"Mou, you're no fun, Peke." Lala said, pouting like a child.

"Anyway, I'll be heading to the infirmary to get these bite wounds patched up. Try to remember what I said, Lala." Dark Pit said in a serious manner.

He clenched on his arm to stop the bleeding. Although the wound was deep, he ignored the pain. Yui arrived and noticed his arm was bleeding.

"Yami-kun! What happened to your arm!?" She asks in shock.

"Lala's robot dog, that's what... I already put it to sleep so it won't bite anyone else." He said.

'How callous for him to say that... Still, he got injured for protecting the students.' She thought.

While they walked, Saki noticed the occurrence. She was watching them with curiosity.

"Aya, do you know those two?" Saki asked to the bespectacled girl.

"Yes. That boy is Yami Pit. He transferred to Sainan High a few days before the female named Lala came in." Aya said.

Saki was thinking while she watched him heading inside the school to the infirmary.

"I'll think of talking with him later on. That girl, on the other hand, is popular, but I'm always number one." Saki said, laughing like a noblewoman.

######

In the infirmary, Dark Pit was tending his bite wounds. Yui was with him while he applied the ointment to himself.

"Don't push yourself, Yami-kun. Let me handle it." Yui suggested.

"I can handle it. Don't feel the sudden need to care for me when it interrupts your studying." He said.

Yui was surprised of his reply. Despite the callous, dark tone he uses, he showed that he cares for others.

'Yami-kun... Baka... I'm worried about you since a few days ago…' she thought.

Her thoughts snapped when Yui heard him grunt in pain. She took notice of him applying the hydrogen peroxide. He then added some medicinal alcohol on a cotton swab to tend to his injury. Upon adding the alcohol-laced swab on his injuries, a burning sensation suddenly grew, causing him to scream in pain. The whole school heard the scream, but Dark Pit willed himself to not succumb to the pain.

"Yami-kun! Let me help you apply the bandages! Please, that scream you made got me worried about you now…" Yui said.

Dark Pit relented. He was breathing heavily from the immense pain. Yui gently wrapped each bandage carefully on him. While she was wrapping the bandages on his left arm, Dark Pit took notice of her.

'I never realized that she had a cute face... Yet, I can't be with her. For her safety, I can't stay too close, lest she gets caught in the crossfire…' He thought.

Zack was floating near Dark Pit, invisible to his sight. He read Dark Pit's mind and whistled in response.

'Well now, turns out he has a crush on Kotegawa-san... Better help him realize that revenge is not the way of life for him…' Zack thought.

Yui finished wrapping the bandages on Dark Pit's arm. Both looked at each other's eyes for a minute. Brown and mahogany stared at each other. Yui could see the deep emotional scars laced in his eyes.

'How much did you suffer...Yami-kun? I can't help but see such pain from you... Why don't you tell me anything?' She thought.

By then, Yui forcefully made Dark Pit lean down on the infirmary bed. This surprised him of her actions.

"What are you doing, Kotegawa?" He asked.

"Tell me everything... Why do I see such heavy sadness and pain from your eyes...?" She questioned seriously.

"You want to know why I'm like this. I am what I am, but I can't share something to you that's deeply private." Dark Pit said.

"I'm not letting you go till I know why you have such pain." Yui said.

In an act of surprise, Dark Pit moved his upper body up. He didn't take into account of getting his face close to Yui's. This made them blush in response from the close proximity.

"Please get off of me, Kotegawa... This is not a good time to act shameless…" Dark Pit said.

Yui was embarrassed and blushed red in response. She was about to shout at Dark Pit, but stopped when he noticed him pointing at her.

"I don't have to make you recall this every time we get into these situations... I'm NOT a pervert. Plus, I don't like doing anything shameless." Dark Pit said.

Yui calmed down, but she couldn't get anything from him. She sighed in response but was determined to find out about him. Zack was able to read her thoughts and smiled in response.

'She certainly is determined to understand you, Dark Pit. I hope when the day comes that you two understand each other.' Zack thought.

######

In the hallway of the school, Saki was walking with the two girls from earlier. She took notice of Dark Pit exiting the infirmary with a bandaged left arm. Before she could speak with him, he was with Rito and Lala.

"Because of Lala's invention, you dropped your bento while being chased by that robot dog?" Dark Pit said in question to Rito.

"Yeah... Because of that, I'm forced to buy the school lunch. I was lucky to get the bread that I like." Rito said.

"What was the reason you had to bring that dog out? Be reasonable, for it left a sharp bite on my arm." Dark Pit said.

"Sorry, Yami-kun. Woof Woof Doggy-kun was designed to attack anyone suspicious. The reason I brought it out was due to Zastin who was worried about something dangerous that would happen to me. Hence why I made that machine dog…" Lala said.

'That worrywart Zastin... Does he realize that I'm also protecting Momo as well...?' Dark Pit thought in comical anger.

"Remind me to have a word with him by the end of the day... In any case, that invention had a flawed AI. It randomly attacked Rito and me without us provoking it." Dark Pit said.

"Ehehehe... I'll make a newer one so it won't be like the last one." Lala said playfully.

"Please don't. I rather not lose an arm…" Dark Pit stated disdainfully.

The male students nearby were starting to ogle Lala, making Dark Pit irritated.

"Go ogle someone else! Lala is not an object of your desire!" He shouted.

The boys quickly looked away. They knew not to anger him. Saki took notice of their interaction, but was rather irritated. Momo came by and noticed the occurrence. She took notice of Dark Pit's bandaged arm.

"Did Lala-neechan's invention made those injuries on you, Yami-kun?" She asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I ended up busting that machine beyond repair." He said.

"Try not to put too much strain to it." Momo said.

The boys began to ogle Momo, prompting Dark Pit to use his aura to create a hanya.

"WHAT WERE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" He said in cold, scary tone.

This scared the male students off their socks, making them run away. Momo was also intimidated from the aura, but she didn't get the full brunt of it. Saki noticed it and was somewhat scared of it.

'Those two are getting my attention from everyone. However, that boy... He's scary... I definitely don't want to make him an enemy…' She thought with a shiver.

######

In gym class, Saki was wearing an all-white gym uniform. She was boasting her appearance.

"Come have a look at me, everyone!" She said boldly.

Unfortunately, the boys were not staring at her. They were looking at Lala and Momo instead. This greatly irritated Saki when she noticed. Dark Pit noticed the boys and was getting annoyed.

'Give me a break already... Don't they have anything to do rather than indulge in such shameless behavior...? Wait, why the hell am I sounding like Kotegawa!?' He thought in a comical tone.

######

In the library, Dark Pit was reading. Inside, Yui noticed him reading a different book.

'The things they carried... That's an auto biography story.' She thought.

Dark Pit felt Yui staring at him. He looked a bit annoyed but he relented.

"Is there something you want to ask, other than my past, Kotegawa?" Dark Pit asked quietly.

Yui realized he knew she was staring at him. She decided to sit next to him.

"I don't understand you, Yami-kun. You're quiet one day and the next you became emotionally unstable. There's something about you that does catch my curiosity…" Yui said.

"You'll have to think better to know about me. I generally don't have much of an interest in bonding with people." Dark Pit stated.

'At least you can try to open up more... I want to know more about you.' Yui thought.

By then, they heard the boys making ogling sounds. This greatly irritated Dark Pit, who noticed the source. Lala was trying to get a book from a high shelf by using a bookshelf ladder. She didn't realize the height from using the ladder gave a clean view to her panties. Yui noticed the irritated look and was concerned of what he was planning to do.

"Geez Lala... You could ask for someone's help instead of straining yourself to get what you need." He said.

Lala slipped off from the ladder and fell. Dark Pit was directly below her. He outstretched his arms and caught her in a bridal style before she hit the floor. Dark Pit held back a grunt as his arm didn't fully recover.

"I told you... Let me get that book anyway." Dark Pit said, climbing the ladder.

He managed to get the book and jumped down. He landed on the floor lightly, surprising everyone.

"That was a two story fall, Yami-kun... How on earth were you not affected by that?" Yui questioned.

"I tend to train myself during my free time. It doesn't bother me much." He said in a half lie.

Saki was irritated of Lala getting the attention from the boys. At the same time, she was interested of Dark Pit.

######

At the atrium, she began to feel challenged.

"Everywhere we go, Lala is having all the attention." Saki said.

"From what I heard, she's not only popular among the lower class boys, but the entire school as well" Aya said.

"Well, I think it's time for me to step my game." Saki said, laughing like a noblewoman.

######

In the classroom, Dark Pit sneezed suddenly. This alerted Yui, who was near him.

"Caught a cold?" She asked in concern.

"No. Someone was probably spreading rumors about me…" He said.

By then, the classroom door opened in a sudden manner.

"Excuse us." Aya and her friend said.

The two girls walked in the classroom, interrupting Honekawa's lesson. Everyone took notice of the girl near Aya wielding a bow. The arrow had a plunger head, intended for a safe shot on impact. The arrow had a letter attached to it.

"We have a message from Tenjouin Saki-sama. Please accept the letter." Aya said.

The girl near her readied her bow and launched the arrow. Lala realized it was being aimed at her. She quickly dodged the arrow, leaving little time for Dark Pit to dodge. In swift time, he caught the arrow mid-flight, snapping it in half. This got Aya and the nearby girl's attention. Everyone else was shocked on how fast Dark Pit was to catch the arrow.

'Whoa... I never thought I would see anyone catch an arrow like that... He must have been training himself…f' Aya thought.

By then, Aya and the girl near her left the classroom.

"Forgive us for interrupting the class." She said.

"What was that all about? And why did they use an arrow?" Rito asked.

"Old style way of delivering letters in Japan. However, what I need to know is the letter that was attached." Dark Pit stated, untying the letter off.

He read the letter before showing an irritated expression. He walked up to Lala and gave it to her to read it.

"An afternoon match with Tenjouin-san... But where is it located?" Lala questioned curiously.

Dark Pit merely face faulted in response.

'I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots...' He thought comically.

######

The whole school was in excitement. Dark Pit heard the comments from the boys.

"Did you hear? Tenjouin-san is challenging Lala for the title of being the Queen of Sainan High" a male student said.

"No way...! A match between Tenjouin and Lala? We should take a look." Another boy said.

This made Dark Pit sigh but he decided to take a look. A large stage was prepared, showing Saki covered in a large robe. She then tossed the robe aside, revealing what her attire. It was a white, daring bikini. This made him rather annoyed of the events happening. The boys were ogling at Saki.

'Great... Last thing I need is indirect involvement.' He thought.

######

Lala explained to Zastin about the letter she read.

"A challenge!? The way it was delivered sounds as though it was intended for you!" Zastin said in concern.

"It's okay. Yami Pit is nearby so he'll protect me." Lala said.

Zastin couldn't help but sigh in response. He reluctantly transported himself back to his ship.

"I wonder where the challenge is located." She asked to herself.

######

Saki was waiting impatiently for Lala's arrival. She began to use the microphone to get Lala's attention.

"Lala, come out now so we can have this battle!" Saki called out.

Lala dust show up immediately. This made Saki openly display herself, making most of the male students ogling her. However, the few who didn't openly expressed their thoughts.

"I wonder where Lala is... I want to see her in a swimsuit." A male student said.

"Me too... I hope she gets here." Another male said.

This irritated Saki, making her fingers snap. Aya and the girl near her quickly beat the boys to a pulp.

"Good work, Aya and Rin." Saki said.

The action made Dark Pit groan in irritation, realizing Yui's words were true.

'She's really obnoxious to go his far for attention seeking.' He thought.

By then, Aya proceeded to explain some reasoning with Saki.

"It appears she must have fled and refused the challenge." Aya said.

"It seems that girl is afraid of my beauty." Saki said, laughing.

"What's more, she appears to have a fiancé as well." Aya said.

"WHAT!? How can she ignore me by getting a fiancé!?" Saki exclaimed.

Dark Pit noticed the school principal, who was more than happy to see the events playing.

'That perverted principal really needs to get himself checked to a mental hospital one day…' He thought comically.

Dark Pit noticed Aya sharing information to Saki, making him uneasy.

"If I'm also correct, her sister was also with that boy named Yami Pit." Aya said.

'Don't start putting me in the fray all of a sudden!' Dark Pit thought comically.

Zack floated above the area, watching the events with an amusing expression.

'This would be fun to watch. I hope a brought some popcorn. Wait a minute, I'm a ghost so I can't eat.' He thought comically.

######

Ten minutes have passed. Dark Pit noticed Yui, Rito, Momo and Haruna arriving at the area.

"You guys also heard about this event as well?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah. We came here to see what was going on." Yui said.

"It does look rather interesting." Momo stated.

"Give it a rest for once... This event is not something I would get involved in." Dark Pit stated.

"A Miss Sainan contest? What kind of event is this?" Rito asked.

"My thoughts exactly, Yuuki... All I could say is, Saki is trying to convince Lala that she is more attractive than her." Dark Pit said in an abridged explanation.

"How shameless! She would go this far?" Yui asked.

"I'm afraid so... This is probably the tip of the iceberg. If you mentioned to me that she was obnoxious, I could imagine how far she would go to claim her title." Dark Pit stated, shivering.

Yui also shivered from the explanation. She had no idea how Dark Pit was right.

"Lala, we can't decide whose number one now. However I'm angry of you for not showing up. Come to this stage for our showdown. If not..."

Saki's voice was briefly cut off till she snapped her fingers. A nearby engine started, getting everyone to look behind. A construction crane arrived in a slow pace. The driver was Aya, who was skillfully operating it. She made the crane swing its hook to Dark Pit, who dodged it. Aya continued to make the crane swing the hook in an attempt to catch Dark Pit. Each time the hook got close, Dark Pit dodged it by leaping away, side flipping, or even back flipping away from its trajectory.

"Quit swinging that hook at me already! I'm getting tired of flipping around like a dolphin!" Dark Pit shouted.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle from what he said. He watched in amusement as Dark Pit continued dodging it.

"Grrr... I'm already getting tired with this hook business! Take it back!" Dark Pit said, punching the hook.

The hook of the crane was sent upward, hooking itself on a metal bar section of the crane itself. Aya quickly unhooked the crane and proceeded to use the machine in an attempt to catch Dark Pit.

"When will you ever learn!? Enough with the hook already!" He complained.

His uniform was eventually caught by the sleeve on his left arm. The strain from the flipping and the pressure of the crane lifting him caused his wounds to reopen.

'Damn it... My bite wounds from the robot dog have reopened... I have to get the sleeve torn off to free myself…' He thought.

Saki laughed as the crane caught him.

"Lala, your sister's friend is caught captive. If you don't show up, I will steal him away from her." Saki said.

"Who in the right mind would bring a crane to the school?" Rito asked.

"I happen to own a license for operating heavy machinery." Aya said.

"That's not the point here!" Dark Pit shouted.

In the air, Zack burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

'I'm definitely going to be teasing him tonight. This school looks so fun to see.' Zack thought.

The crane then shifted towards Saki. Dark Pit struggled to tear the sleeve off of his left arm.

"Welcome to the land of lust." Saki said to him.

"No way in hell!" Dark Pit said in refusal.

He eventually managed to tear his sleeve off from the crane but indirectly hit the stage. He landed on his wounded arm.

"Ergh!" He shouted in pain.

Everyone took notice of his arm bleeding. Saki also noticed the wounds in his arm and suddenly felt guilty of harming him.

"Yami-kun! Are you alright!?" Yui asked in concern.

Dark Pit grunted in pain, feeling the sharp burning sensation. His breathing was straining but he bit back from yelling out in pain. He then stood up from the ground, clutching his injured arm. An angered expression was shown on his face.

"BAKA! All this for a contest just prove who's better than the other! Why don't you realize that you're unique in your own way!?" Dark Pit yelled.

The shouting was enough to scare everyone. Unfortunately, this caused his heart rate to increase. His blood began to turn his bandages red. It couldn't be helped due to the recent impact and his increased heart rate.

"Cut this event off already... I'm already dealing with a bloody arm due to this morning's shenanigans." Dark Pit said.

He held his arm as blood was starting to drip from the bandages. Everyone remained silent as he walked his way back to the school to treat his reopened wounds. The students began to leave from the stage. All were now leaving the area, leaving a mortified Saki.

"What have I done...? I didn't mean to hurt anyone like this…" She said with worry.

######

Back in the infirmary, Dark Pit unwrapped his arm, noticing the wounds were bleeding again. He quickly applied the medicinal alcohol to treat the wounds. However, the impact made the sensitivity of the nerves increase. He screamed as though it was agonizing. Yui felt terrible, hearing the pained screams.

'The injury he got was from Lala's robot dog, according to what he said. He only took the injury for the sake of Rito, since it was chasing him.' Yui thought.

She proceeded to help wrap his arm in fresh bandages. Dark Pit began to feel light headed from the blood loss he experienced.

'I'm not letting this blood loss affect me like this... I have yet to claim my revenge on the man responsible.' Dark Pit thought with determination.

Yui noticed his skin was starting to turn pale. She realized he was losing a decent amount of blood, but not enough to threaten his life.

"Yami-kun, we should take you to a hospital to get that healed. The blood loss from today almost threatened your life." Yui stated.

"I'll manage on my own. I've dealt with this kind of thing." He said.

"I'm not letting you go till I make sure you're alright." Yui stated with conviction.

"Not like I'm being forced to. Besides, I'm not a person to be subjected." He said, opening the nearby window.

"Yami-kun! Don't!" Yui shouted.

When Dark Pit jumped outside, it was a two story fall. Unfortunately, he had to calm himself down. He made his wings appear to slow his descent. While gliding his way down, Yui saw everything for a brief second and was shocked.

"Did...Yami-kun had wings on his back!?" She questioned to himself.

She was so shocked, Yui fainted in the infirmary. Dark Pit didn't had the chance to notice her watching and went back to his home. Zack noticed the scene and was surprised.

"Way to go, Dark Pit... You just made her faint…" He said.

######

Back in his home, Dark Pit calmed himself down, but he was still stressed from what happened to him.

"What a stressful day... Having to deal with an arrogant, spoiled girl who seeks attention from others and that robot dog at the same time... I'm already at the limit of my patience" he said to himself.

"I'm afraid that's not the end of it." Zack said.

"Zack, were you flying invisible to see what was happening?" Dark Pit asked

"Yeah, I was. More importantly, that girl, Kotegawa, saw your wings." He said, shocking Dark Pit.

"Damn it... I was careless of myself... I know she'll start questioning me about what I am now." He said in slight dread.

"Not to worry though. She fell into shock. It was only a spilt second that she saw your wings when you used them." Zack stated.

"She will, without a doubt, question me of what she saw. I've been hiding this secret for a while…" Dark Pit said.

"It's not a good thing to hide any secrets from anyone that's close to you." Momo said.

"Exactly what she said, Dark Pit. Look, your life has been so hell-bent on vengeance, you fail to realize the people caring for you. Why don't you realize that?" Zack questioned in a serious tone.

"Because I don't want people getting too close to me." Dark Pit answered, surprising Zack.

"What do you mean by that?" Zack questioned.

"I was with my parents and bonded with them. When they died, I was psychologically numb, to the point I became mute for two years straight. During those two years of hellish loneliness, my thoughts of revenge festered. I didn't want any bystanders getting in my way. Anyone who did, whether a friend or a significant other will risk getting themselves killed." Dark Pit explained.

"In other words, you don't want to experience the same pain you felt. At the same time, you don't want anyone getting in the crossfire." Zack deduced.

Dark Pit said nothing, but it confirmed Zack's deduction.

"You're a coward." Zack bluntly stated.

"Come again?" Dark Pit questioned, taunted by Zack.

"I said you're a coward. Everyone experiences pain in their lives, but it doesn't mean it should be a permanent scar." Zack stated.

Dark Pit ringed Zack's neck with his right arm. He looked furious.

"Shut the hell up, ghost angel! If you know what's good for you, watch your tongue." Dark Pit said.

Zack merely placed his left arm on a pressure point on Dark Pit's hand. He pressed the pressure point, causing the muscle to relax. It made Dark Pit let go of Zack.

"Silence, Dark Pit!" Zack shouted, surprising him.

"You're but a young Dark Featherfolk who has yet to understand the people who care for you... If you attempt to attack me, then I'll show you my assassin name that'll truly frighten you." Zack stated in a serious manner.

Dark Pit remained quiet. He was still adamant on his belief to keep to himself.

"Do whatever you want then, Zack. I'm already tired after dealing with today's events." He said to Zack.

######

Outside Dark Pit's place, Saki was trailing him. She had Aya and Rin track him down.

"I hope he forgives me for what happened to him today..." She said in concern.

Each step she took felt heavy to her. It's as though she was wearing weights.

'It feels so heavy to head to his place... Is it because of my guilt?' She thought.

Upon reaching the apartment door, Saki knocked the door. She knocked on it three times.

######

Dark Pit heard the knocking on his door. Reluctant, he opened the door to see Saki. She looked worried for him.

"Um... Are you doing okay, Yami-san?" She asked meekly.

"My arm is doing okay. It'll heal in time, but I won't lose it." Dark Pit said.

"That's good... I came here to apologize for what I have done... You were right, Yami-san. I was seeking attention of the school, but I didn't realize I was hurting someone" Saki said.

"Realizing the mistake you made and coming to apologize is good enough for me. That's what matters to me." Dark Pit stated in a calm tone.

"Forgive me for what happened to you, Yami-san. If it helps, I would want to do something that's forgiving." Saki said.

"You don't have to do anything. Just try to act more respectful back in school." Dark Pit said.

Saki realized his hidden kindness, despite his cold tone.

"Anyway, how did you know that I live here?" He questioned to her.

"Well, one of my friends named Aya was able to track you down by the student records." Saki admitted.

'Great... I got another stalker...' He thought comically.

"Just don't come unexpected to my house like this... I nearly had a panic attack when you showed up." Dark Pit stated with a pout.

A small breeze tickled Dark Pit's back. This made him loosen his muscles on the shoulder blade, showing his wings. Saki was in shock of seeing them.

"W-wings...!? Are you some kind of angel!?" She asked.

"Not another word... Also, don't share what you saw to anyone as of yet. Otherwise, I'll erase your memories. Is that clear? Now be gone…" Dark Pit said in a cold tone.

Saki didn't wait for a second and fled the house in a rush. Dark Pit realized the breeze was coming from Zack, who snickered. This got him angry enough to strangle his neck, using his legs.

"Trying to play innocent by blowing a cold breeze on my back like that!? How about I squeeze your neck to your head pops off like a champagne cork!?" He shouted at Zack, who was suffocating.

"Sorry about that... I thought it would alleviate your situation if people discover what you really are…" Zack choked.

"Don't EVER do that again, you ghost head! I'm already stressed out for today and I don't need another occurrence! Maybe I should have exorcised you!" Dark Pit yelled.

Zack couldn't say any words, but he was choking from Dark Pit's legs strangling his neck.

'Although I can't die from asphyxiation, it's incredibly painful when I suffocate.' Zack thought.

Dark Pit huffed and went to his room to rest for the day. His phone made a ringtone, indicating a message.

-Warning: Target known as Lacospo will arrive. He was hired from Gid personally to be a marriage candidate for either Lala or Momo. Your client, Shiro.- The message said.

Dark Pit had a serious expression on his face. He was still injured, but he willed his aura to speed his healing up.

"Another marriage candidate… This one will bite hard on Gid." Dark Pit said.

That's all from here. The fateful battle of Dark Pit and Gid will come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The big reveal and confessions. Golden Darkness.

I do not own anything from any media.

Dark Pit was in Sainan high, awaiting the arrival of a new marriage candidate. He had a serious expression on his face.

'To think that another one of Lala's marriage candidates would show up as my target. I don't like the idea of having a marriage candidate as a target... However, considering the previous encounters, I will make an exception. This one's associated with Gid, making it a prime target…' Dark Pit thought.

While he was contemplating his thoughts, Yui took notice of Dark Pit having a serious expression. This made her feel unnerved.

'He's having that expression again... I need to know what is agitating him. But more importantly, did he had wings when he jumped down from the infirmary?' Yui thought in question.

Momo noticed Dark Pit's expression as well. She looked at him with concern.

'His quest of vengeance is making him more reckless lately... I have a feeling that he'll be risking his life again.' Momo thought.

Saki was nearby, noticing him. She recalled what she saw two days ago.

'He had black wings coming from his back... Those wings were like an angel's, yet why do I see such hate from him?' She thought.

Rin and Aya were with Saki, who noticed her looking at Dark Pit. He didn't like the people staring at him due to the sudden reveal of his wings.

'Damn that Zack... Exposing my wings like that for his amusement... I'm already on thin ice as it is. If he continues to perform those actions, I'll definitely bring a monk to exorcise him.' Dark Pit thought with irritation.

Yui decided to talk with him. She was more curious of him, but was worried for him.

"Yami-kun, are you okay?" She asked.

Dark Pit looked at Yui with a disinterested look. He remained silent, not wanting to answer.

"Answer me this, Yami-kun... Did...you have wings that came out of your back from two days ago?" She asked with hesitation.

Dark Pit didn't answer her question. He remained emotionally numb, not bothering to talk.

"Why aren't you answering me...!? Please talk with me!" Yui shouted.

Dark Pit had enough and ran out of the school. The after school bell rang, ending the school day. Yui had a heartbroken face as she watched him run out.

'I'll have to find out what is making him so agitated... Yami-kun's not answering me at all so I have to find out what is happening with him.' Yui thought.

######

Dark Pit made it back to his place. He was very angry, mainly with Zack.

"Has someone been questioning about you already?" He asked.

Dark Pit looked at Zack before ringing his throat and dragging him up to his face.

"Don't start pushing it, Zack!" He said, violently pushing him off.

Zack remained quiet, not wanting to agitate Dark Pit. By then, Zastin arrived in his home.

"Yami Pit. I received news of a marriage candidate that'll arrive to Earth tomorrow morning." Zastin said.

Dark Pit looked at Zastin with a creepy, but angry expression. This unnerved the Devilukian warrior.

"You were supposed to remind me of the previous candidate two days ago... Now you have the gull to warn me of the next one!?" He shouted.

Dark Pit punched Zastin so hard on his head, he was sent flying out into Earth's orbit. Zack noticed he was already reaching the peak of his anger.

'I don't know whether his temper would be good or bad... He's even more fearsome than me…' Zack thought.

Momo heard the yelling and noticed Dark Pit looking agitated. She noted Zack had a ringed mark on his neck. It made her realize that Dark Pit was already angry.

'Better not bother him... He looks really angry.' she thought with fear.

######

The next day, Dark Pit was walking around the main shopping area in Sannin. He was looking for his target in question. Unknown to him, a girl slowly flew down from the sky on a nearby rooftop. Her hair was blonde and long, reaching below her waist. She appeared to be like a child, but her eyes show a different story. They looked as though they carried emotional scars. She was wearing an all-black gothic outfit. The outfit in question had a four pointed star shaped opening on her chest. There were two waist belts and five leg belts on each of her legs. The sleeves were detached from the outfit but were held on to her arms due to the arm belts. She had two black and silver hair clips, giving her the appearance of a cat. Her eyes were a dark Ruby color.

"The earth is a peaceful place..." She said in a monotone voice.

The girl looked around the area, noticing Dark Pit.

"That's one of the targets I must kill. According to the information, he's a dangerous person. I don't think he'll be a minor threat." She said.

The girl descended to the ground, sitting near a road fence. Dark Pit was walking nearby, looking around the area. He noticed the girl near him.

'Who is this girl...? She's just staring at me. However, I don't think I know or seen her before... What does she want with me?' Dark Pit thought with irritation.

"What do you want with me? I'm in no mood for casual conversations." Dark Pit smited.

"Are you Yami Pit?" The girl questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Dark Pit asked cautiously.

"You are one of the targets that I have to kill. My client has ordered me to do so. I hold no grudge against you, but you must perish." The girl said.

Dark Pit noticed the girl's hand changing into a sword. This surprised him, forcing him to equip his Silver Bow. He decided to fly up in the air to fight her. Dark Pit noticed she had sprouted white wings, allowing her to fly.

'It seems she can change any part of her body into a weapon... Now that I recall, these beings are called Trans-Weapons, due to their ability to make their entire body into a weapon. This girl...is no differen.t' Dark Pit thought.

"I'm not backing off without a fight. But I'll ask you this, who was your contractor?" Dark Pit asked.

"None of your business. Now perish." The girl said in a neutral tone.

Dark Pit blocked the sword strike with the bow. He proceeded to launch a volley of light arrows at her. She dodged them all without getting injured.

"Not bad. You possess some skill and agility. But can you dodge them a second time?" He said.

The arrows redirected themselves and went to the girl at intense speeds. One managed to knick her, causing the girl to become alert.

"You're also skilled... Are you the so-called Black Angel of Death?" The girl asked.

"What of it?" Dark Pit retorted.

"I've heard about your recent assassinations. You were killing off the members of the Devilukian Empire, one by one. I'd say that your record rivals even mine." The girl said.

"'Rivals'? So, you're the infamous Golden Darkness. The female assassin who is a trans-weapon." Dark Pit deduced.

"You got it. I only hunt down anyone who is marked as a target that is all. You, on the other hand, hunt down any target associated with your vendetta against Gid Deviluke. Although I would appreciate it for you to fight against him, you'll have to die." Golden Darkness said.

She manipulated her hair to form blades to stab him in multiple attacks. Dark Pit made his bow turn into dual blades and began to deflect them all. This surprised Golden Darkness upon seeing the weapon.

"That bow... You're one of the remaining Dark Featherfolk...! Now I see…" Golden Darkness deduced.

By then, Rito and Lala were walking by and noticed the battle occurring. Golden Darkness noticed Rito and proceeded to dive bomb at him.

"Oh no you don't! Your target is not him, but me! You'll have to fight me off first before you harm him!" Dark Pit stated.

He moved his blades in an x-shaped attack, pushing Golden Darkness back.

"W-what the heck just happened!?" Rito exclaimed.

"Stay out of this Yuuki-san! I'm in a fight right now because of this assassin who's targeting us!" Dark Pit shouted.

Rito heard what he said to him. Dark Pit quickly blocked Golden Darkness's bladed arm and tossed her up to the sky. He quickly dashed at her to proceed attacking.

"You're persistent, Yami Pit. No more playing games." Golden Darkness said, turning her hair into fists.

She proceeded to barrage Dark Pit with over one thousand punches to his body, sending him flying down to the ground. Dark Pit crashed into a building, piercing several walls before hitting another wall. He coughed out blood in response.

'Damn, she's strong... I can't take those punches lightly, lest I want to have a broken limb…' He thought seriously.

He didn't realize that he crashed into a bath resort, in the female's section, but he didn't care. He slowly walked out, raising his black wings out. He had a frustrated expression. The women bathing noticed Dark Pit revealing his wings. They were all shocked of what they saw. Yui was also in the bathhouse and couldn't say anything.

'H-he had black wings on his back after all...! Wait, he crashed here and almost saw me naked! But wait, he had a serious expression on his face, looking like he was fighting someone. Plus, he coughed out blood...!' Yui thought in shock.

Yui proceeded to dry herself, dressed herself up, and left the building to see the battle. She was worried of what was happening.

######

Dark Pit flew up to where Golden Darkness was and quickly dashed at her. She didn't expect the sudden speed before feeling a heavy punch on her face. It made her shake her balance in the sky, before adjusting her position.

"I never met someone with that much persistence... But that is to be expected from someone like you… You'll be hard to take down." Golden Darkness said.

"I could say the same for you…" Dark Pit retorted.

Both assassins flew to each other, crossing blades. The fight was more of an aerial sword battle.

"Those two are fighting seriously... It's almost as though they are fighting to the death." Rito commented.

"They are…" Momo said, appearing rather quickly.

"Momo! How did you know where to find us?" Rito asked.

"I saw what looked like an explosion nearby so I flew to check." She answered.

"How did you fly your way here?" Rito asked in surprise.

"It's these anti-gravity wings that my sister invented. They allow me to fly pretty easily." Momo said.

Rito sweat dropped till he heard a recent clash that sent Dark Pit falling to the ground. He landed with a heavy impact, causing a crater to form in the ground.

"Ugh... Whoever hired Golden Darkness to kill me knows about my kind and my abilities." Dark Pit stated.

"Dark Pit! Are you alright!?" Rito asked.

"Don't worry about me... I'm fighting this assassin to make sure you stay alive..." Dark Pit said, before coughing up blood.

Yui was able to catch up to notice Dark Pit coughing out blood. This immediately got her attention.

"Yami-kun! Are you alright!?" Yui asked in concerned shock.

"I'm fine, but you picked a wrong time to arrive here... Look out!" Dark Pit shouted.

He moved Yui out of the way before getting impaled on his left arm from a blade from Golden Darkness's hair. He grunted in pain from the injury.

"Yami-kun! You can't fight with an injured arm like that! Don't do it!" Yui yelled.

Her yelling fell into deaf ears. Dark Pit slowly got up, still determined to fight Golden Darkness.

"You're very persistent… You just won't stay down." Golden Darkness complimented.

"I'm...not easy to kill compared to most beings... I can take a lot of punishment before collapsing…" Dark Pit said, taking off to the air.

He quickly spun in a forward somersault and performed an ax kick to Golden Darkness. The force of the kick was so strong, it made her bullet drop to the surface, crippling her.

"I...can't move... What did you do to me?" Golden Darkness asked.

"That ax kick made you land hard enough on the ground to cripple your legs. You won't be able to move much for some time. Even your nanomachines will have a hard time healing you." Dark Pit said.

By then, a voice called out from the sky.

"Golden Darkness! What are you doing!? Finish that person at once!" A male voice said.

A pillar of light appeared nearby. From the light, a frog-like being appeared. He was wearing what appeared to be middle aged, royal clothes. There was a symbol which was not from Earth at all. His skin was a sickly green color.

"Lacospo! It was you who hired Golden Darkness to kill Rito and Yami Pit!" Lala said.

"Lala, my dear! Yes, I hired that assassin to take those two out because they stole you from me! Plus, I also want your sister!" Lacospo said, looking at Momo with lust, disgusting her.

"Keep your dirty eyes off of her, you puny frog...!" Dark Pit said angrily.

"Puny frog!? How dare you! Golden Darkness, kill this brat for his insolence!" Lacospo ordered.

She couldn't move at all, confusing him.

"Forget it. She's temporarily paralyzed due to an earlier battle... She won't be able to stand for some time." Dark Pit warned.

"If that's the case, come forth Gama-Tan!" Lacospo said.

Another pillar of light appeared, forming a large, frog-like creature. Peke, in response to seeing the creature, panicked.

"T-That's an Erogama! It's my natural enemy!" Peke said.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden?" Rito questioned.

Lacospo was riding in the back of the creature. He looked towards Golden Darkness and was disappointed.

"You were a failure to kill them. For that, I'll strip you naked!" Lacospo said.

Dark Pit was now angry... Everyone took notice of electricity surrounding Dark Pit, forming a purple aura.

"Gama-Tan, spray her!" Lacospo ordered.

The frog-like creature proceeded to spit green mucus out. Golden Darkness rolled on the ground to dodge it, but some touched the sleeves of her outfit. They began to dissolve in seconds.

"Her clothes are being dissolved!" Rito and Yui said in surprise.

"That's the only thing its mucus can dissolve. That's why I'm afraid of it!" Peke said.

"Yami-chan!" Lala said, dashing to Golden Darkness.

"Spray her again!" Lacospo ordered.

The mucus sprayed out, mostly hitting Lala. Her outfit dissolved, leaving her nude. Lacospo marveled at the sight.

"Do it again, Gama-Tan!" Lacospo said in lust.

Before anyone guessed it, Dark Pit dashed and used his school shirt to protect Lala and Golden Darkness from the slime. Most of his shirt dissolved, leaving a small part of it left from where he was holding it. This left Dark Pit's upper body exposed. Everyone saw his wings stretched out in their full glory.

"Oh no..." Lacospo said with fear.

Dark Pit's hair shadowed his eyes. They had an otherworldly glow, scaring Lacospo.

"Filthy toad...!" He said.

Dark Pit punched Gama-Tan, creating a hole through the creature's stomach. This disgusted everyone, seeing the brutal display.

"How revolting...!" Yui said in shock.

"That was gruesome" Rito said, nauseated.

"Nasty" Golden Darkness and Lala commented.

"Ew…" Momo said, perturbed.

"My Gama-Tan! How dare you!" Lacospo sneered.

Dark Pit immediately hurled an orb of light energy to the creature. The orb forcefully made it fly up to the sky and into outer space before exploding with the brightness of a supernova. Everyone covered their eyes while Dark Pit looked at the explosion. The light died down, making Lacospo look at Dark Pit with fear.

"Please, don't kill me! I was too hasty!" Lacospo said.

Dark Pit slowly walked up to him with a threatening aura. Lacospo fumbled in his pocket and hurled an orange colored slime at him. Dark Pit created a walk of light energy, but some of the slime touched his body on the abdomen. The slime made a hissing sound and began to corrode his chest.

'This slime... It's acidic on skin…!' He thought.

"How do you like that? This slime is made from an O-gama. It's capable of dissolving living tissue like hydrochloric acid." Lacospo said, laughing with glee.

Dark Pit merely grabbed the acid on his left hand and hurled it back to Lacospo in the face. His hand was corroded from the acid. However, Lacospo's face was being eaten away.

"Ahhh! My FACE!" screamed Lacospo.

The Dark Featherfolk quickly jumped and held his bow in dual blade form. He quickly made a cross slash, decapitating Lacospo. His aura then disappeared but he looked bloodied. His body was caked with blood from the recent injuries. His left hand and chest had acid burns that were still hissing.

"Yami-kun! Stop!" Yui called.

Dark Pit didn't listen. He subconsciously picked up Lacospo's head and began to fly off. He couldn't even feel the intense pain his body was undergoing.

"We have to follow him... He doesn't realize that he's in a critical condition!" Yui said.

Everyone nodded in response. Lala and Momo decided to fly off to catch up to Dark Pit.

######

At a nearby park from his home, Dark Pit turned his Silver Bow back into its bow form. He shot an arrow of light on the ground, forming a wormhole. He quickly tossed Lacospo's head in the wormhole. Unfortunately, he could no longer keep his body from fainting and collapsed in pain and exhaustion. Nearby, Lala and Momo found Dark Pit unconscious. His wounds stained his upper body with blood, forming a small pool.

"He's losing blood again...! We have to heal him up soon!" Lala said in shock.

Rito and Yui managed to catch up. They say Lala holding Dark Pit. Upon seeing his injured state, Yui began shedding tears. The same boy she gets along with, now in an already bloodied state.

"Yami-kun... You BAKAAAAA!" She yelled, holding on to his right arm.

Everyone felt sorry for Yui, who was sobbing. Lala began to lift Dark Pit's body. This got Yui's attention.

"Where are you taking him?" She asked.

"I have an invention that'll help heal his wounds... It'll let him get himself back to shape, but the injuries he sustained will create scars on him." Lala said somberly.

"Please... Heal him up for me... I don't care whether you're not from Earth, just heal Yami-kun." Yui begged.

Lala nodded in response.

"Let's head to his place. I have his key for his apartment" Momo said.

"But what should we do with the girl?" Rito asked.

"I'm already paralyzed temporarily, so I'll be needing your help…" Golden Darkness said.

Rito reluctantly obliged but held her in a bridal style. She was blushing but she had no choice but to endure it.

######

Everyone arrived at Dark Pit's place. Lala was able to bring a different medical invention. It was a cylinder shaped device but large enough for anyone to float in fetal position. There was a breathing apparatus and a heart rate monitor outside. Lala was able to place Dark Pit in the invention and activated it.

"Med Med Heal-kun will heal the injuries on Yami-kun... For Yami-chan, she'll need my medical pod." Lala said, placing Golden Darkness in the med-pod.

"They'll recover in a full day. For now they need to rest." Lala said.

"I have a lot of questions that I have to ask... But first, do you all know of what Yami-kun is...?" Yui questioned to everyone.

"We all do…" Zack said.

"A-A ghost!" Yui said in fright.

"Close, but not quite... I'm an undead being at the moment. Curiously though, I have the powers of a ghost." Zack stated.

"W-who are you then?" Yui asked.

"My name is Zackary Masayoshi. You can call me Zack though." Zack said, introducing himself.

"M-my name is Yui Kotegawa…" Yui said, still feeling uncomfortable with a talking spirit.

"I already know about your interactions with Yami Pit... It'll help him overcome his own darkness in his heart." Zack said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Yui questioned.

"Find out when he wakes up. And yes, he does have black wings like that of a bird's." Zack said nonchalantly.

Yui gasped in surprise. She went up to the machine that was healing Dark Pit.

"How long has he been dealing with this kind of thing...? Has he been walking a path of blood this whole time?" Yui questioned.

"All your answers will come from Yami Pit himself when he wakes up. I'm in no position to say anything." Zack said.

Yui couldn't help but look at Dark Pit, staring at his unconscious body. She began shedding tears for him.

"Yami-kun, I want to know more about you... Yet, you isolated yourself, becoming more callous... Does it have to do with what happened to you a few days ago?" She said to him.

Yui took notice of Dark Pit shifting in the machine. He then opened his eyes, seeing Yui shedding tears. He felt his chest becoming cold in response.

"Ko...te...gawa." He rasped.

"Stay in the machine, Yami-kun! You're still healing from what happened to you earlier." Yui said.

Dark Pit proved to be persistent. He managed to find the override switch, draining the healing liquid. He then remove the breathing apparatus off from his mouth. The machine opened, making him slump on the ground. Dark Pit grunted, trying to move his body.

'Dang it... I forgot about the after effects... My healing aura mixed with the healing liquid made my body weak... I can't even stand properly…' He thought.

"Yami-kun! Stop being so stubborn and let yourself-"

Yui noticed the wounds closing at a rapid speed. She was shocked, but she heard him grunting in pain. The healing sensation seemed as though it was painful to him. Dark Pit was out of breath, trying to regain his stamina.

"Urk... Gaaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled.

With a loud shout, he managed to close all of his wounds. Yui couldn't bear to hear the pained shout from him. She quickly held him close to her.

"I'll...recover. Just let me rest in my room." Dark Pit said quietly.

Yui was able to bring him at his room, despite the difficulty in doing so. She had a look around, noticing almost no photographs save for one, or any knick knacks. There was only a bookshelf with various autobiographies.

'I never been inside his room... However, this is an emergency for him to recover. Just try to stay calm…' Yui thought.

She gently placed Dark Pit on his bed. He was still awake, but heavily fatigued.

'He's too tired to move around right now... I have a feeling Yami-kun would stay bedridden for the whole day' she thought.

Yui looked at Dark Pit with curiosity. She took notice of his wings, noting the comparison between a raven's wings to his. They glowed brightly in the light like obsidian. Despite appearing narrow and sharp, the wings felt smooth.

'His wings... They feel soft, despite what they are... Yet, why does it feel as though he has been suffering?' Yui thought.

Dark Pit grunted and opened his eyes. This got Yui's attention, seeing him awake.

"Yami-kun... Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A little dizzy but I feel fine..." He answered.

Yui remained silent for a few seconds. She decided to ask him questions.

"Yami-kun, I need to know about you... What are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you want to know what I am, then you should prepare yourself... I'm essentially called a Dark Featherfolk." Dark Pit answered.

"Dark Featherfolk... That name is referring to the wings you have. Those black wings that are like an angel's." Yui said.

"That's just one way for anyone to know. However, in Earth's view, I'm called a 'fallen angel'. The second way is this." He said, creating an orb of light.

Yui had a close look at the light orb. It felt warm being near it. However, she could sense the inner feelings of sadness, rage, regret, and pain.

"My kind has the ability to manipulate light... However, the light we used often shows our emotional feelings within. What you felt was my own emotions." He said.

"Why do you have such a painful feelings in you...? You were acting colder with each day that passed…" Yui questioned.

Dark Pit sighed in response. He then sat up, proceeding to explain to Yui.

"See that photograph over there? Have a look." He said, pointing.

She looked at the photograph, showing Dark Pit and his parents. He was smiling brightly with a happy expression.

"What does the photo have to do with anything?" Yui asked.

"I answered your question whether my parents were home or not. I did say they had late-time jobs... But that was a lie... They died…" Dark Pit answered.

Yui gasped in response. The answer caught her in complete shock.

"H-how were you able to live all alone like this...?" She asked reluctantly.

"I became something that you don't want to know..." He replied, not liking what he'll reveal.

"Just tell me... I saw the battle with you and that frogman... You were heavily injured" Yui said.

"My so-called odd jobs are assassinations." Dark Pit said.

This made Yui look at him with a sullen expression. She felt afraid of him, but realized there was a hidden meaning of it.

"What is the reason that you became an assassin and when...?" She asked hesitantly.

"I became one roughly 7 years ago... My reason is due to an overwhelming desire for revenge. I'm seeking the man responsible for killing my parents in front of me." Dark Pit stated.

Yui couldn't help but gasp in shock. She now realized why he looked so cold.

"But why are you isolating yourself from everyone else...? Is this a dark secret that you want to hide of yourself?" Yui asked.

Dark Pit remained silent, confirming Yui's speculation. This made her pity him.

"Baka... That's only going to hurt more of you continue like this…" Yui stated.

"At the same time, I'm preventing any bystanders from getting too close to me. The person who killed my parents will be resorting to kidnapping anyone in associated with. That's why I'm doing this, despite the loneliness. It's to protect others" Dark Pit revealed.

"Why would you go so far for your vengeance? What would do once you find the person who killed your parents?" Yui questioned.

"Honestly, I will continue my life as an assassin to hunt down corrupt people, whether from Earth or beyond..." Dark Pit answered.

"Baka... That'll only make you succumb to madness and death! Are you willing to risk throwing your life out!?" Yui yelled.

"I've been prepared to face death since I was 8 years old...! All I wanted to do is fight and kill my target of revenge!" Dark Pit stated loudly.

"Who is the person that you're planning to hunt down...?" Yui reluctantly questioned.

"Lala's and Momo's father, Gid Lucione Deviluke." Dark Pit answered, shocking Yui.

"You would kill the father of Momo for what he did to you!?" Yui asked in shock.

"I explained to them my reasons for doing so. They both agreed, but don't like the ends…" He said.

"What has Lala's father been doing?" Yui asked with an unnerving feeling.

"He's basically a tyrannical, galactic ruler. Any being that resists his command, even on innocent terms, he instantly destroys the planet, along with every race of extraterrestrials living there." Dark Pit explained.

This made Yui look at Dark Pit, scared of what she heard.

"But, why did he hunt your parents down in the first place?" Yui questioned.

"My kind were among those who actively revolt against him. Most of them were willing to fight to the death. However, Gid proved to be too powerful. He wiped them out and the home planet in response. To make sure none of us survived, he looked for any surviving Dark Featherfolk and killed them on the spot. Any person with them will also die." He explained with disdain.

This got Yui on edge, realizing why he was so distant with others.

"Now I see why... You didn't want to be near anyone for the risk of getting them killed. How sad and encumbering…" Yui said with sympathy.

"Until Gid is dead, no one is safe around me..." Dark Pit said.

"How terrible...! It's such a terrible thing for you to ensure such torture... How were you able to keep yourself to staying sane?" She asked.

"Believe me, there were times that I nearly lost my composure. I ended up becoming short-tempered or even lose myself in rage. The only times for me to calm myself are during my assassination jobs." Dark Pit said.

Yui now understood everything from him. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him. This surprised Dark Pit, who looked at her.

"Why did you hug me...?" Dark Pit asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? The day when you transferred here, I started having feelings for you! Each time I saw you losing yourself to your anger, I feel such pain coming from you! It feels so terrible, it's making me shed tears for you!" Yui yelled.

Dark Pit was shocked of what he heard. His arms started to shake, trying to pry her off. He couldn't for his strength to push her off was gone. His arms continue to shake.

"Why...? Why did you fall in love with me!?" He asked hesitantly.

"I realized that you're a kind person, despite what you are! That day when you protected me from that molester from the gym storage room, my feelings started to grow! I can't help it, Yami-kun! I have fallen in love with you!" Yui said

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Despair)

Dark Pit's arm began to shake. Yui noticed them shaking and was concerned. She realized he was suffering subconsciously and attempting to withdraw himself, but was unable to. She then kissed him on his lips, catching him in shock.

"Why would you fall in love with an assassin...? You do realized that I've killed people…" Dark Pit said.

"You heard the reason why... That's why, I'm confessing my feelings for you... I never had any feelings for any boys, yet you're different. Something about you is special enough for me to have feelings for you. I ended up falling for you, Dark Pit…" Yui said with sincerity.

Dark Pit felt his tears building up. He forcefully suppressed his sadness away, but Yui noticed.

"You don't have to hold your tears back, Yami-kun... The sadness that you're holding back is already painful as it looks…" She said softly.

Dark Pit couldn't hold back. A single tear slowly left from his left eye. By then, a stream of tears finally showed themselves. He couldn't help but bellow out in sadness. The grief he kept suppressed for a long time was finally shown.

######

Everyone in the household heard the loud, sorrowful screams.

"How sad... To feel all this pain and go through it day after day… I don't want to go through that ordeal…" Momo said tearfully.

Rito felt the sadness as well. He couldn't explain it, but the sheer emotional pain was affecting him as well. His arms were shaking, feeling Dark Pit's emotions.

"This is...all of Yami-san's emotions...? How much did he had to go through for what he has become?" Rito questioned.

Lala was unable to keep her smile. She could feel the emotional pain coming from him.

"Father... I'll never forgive you for breaking my friend like this..." She said.

Zack remained silent, hearing Dark Pit's screams. He physically felt the sadness within him.

'To go through so much pain and torture... He's been through one of the worst outcomes in life…' Zack thought somberly.

######

Dark Pit's screams of sadness eventually ended. Yui held on to him, trying to soothe his emotions.

"Pit-kun... I will help overcome your pain. Let it all go so you won't feel tormented by your past anymore." She said.

The pained sobbing is what she could hear as a response. Yui looked at his sorrowful expression. He looked like a lost person. The person she loved was now showing his tears. It made her heart feel stone cold. Eventually, Dark Pit calmed down.

"I haven't shed a single tear since that awful incident... I guess I am weak after all…" He said with a bitter laugh.

"No, you're not weak... It's normal for anyone to shed tears. They're not a sign of weakness. Rather, you're acknowledging what happened in the past and moving on from it. You're a strong boy whose fighting for the future." Yui said to him.

(Despair OST ends here)

She then kissed his lips a second time. Dark Pit couldn't help but feel Yui's feelings for him. He succumbed to the feeling and hugged her close, quietly shedding tears.

"Yui, thank you…" He said.

This made her gasp when she heard him use her first name. In response, she held on to him, pressing herself closer to him.

'It's shameless, but I don't feel it is... It's more like pure love is coming from me to him. I truly do love him.' She thought.

Dark Pit placed his hand on her face, gently gliding it across. It tickled her, but she realized he was being gentle. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"I... I don't have any experience with a girl, nor do I know anything about love... However, I do want to be with you, Yui." Dark Pit said sincerely.

Yui's heart leaped from her chest. She realized he was confessing to her. It made her hug him close, leaning on his left shoulder. Dark Pit's wings were suddenly revealed, but they slowly enshrouded her. It was like she was with an angel.

'It feels so beautiful... This is what love is... It feels so warm and powerful.' Dark Pit thought.

'My chest is beating so fast... Yet, it's very comforting…' Yui thought.

The newly made couple looked at each other for a few seconds. They then went looked at the nearby window. The moonlight was shining brightly nearby. Yui and Dark Pit looked at each other before kissing. The kissing lasted for ten full seconds.

"Yui, let's make sure our relationship's a secret in school... I don't want anyone to suddenly tease us about it…" Dark Pit requested.

"I agree. I don't feel comfortable in telling anyone about our relationship yet... However, I can trust Yuuki Rito, Lala, Zack, and Momo about it." Yui said.

"I agree, though Zack tends to be a teaser." Dark Pit replied.

Yui was shocked to see a serene expression from Dark Pit.

"Pit-kun, you're smiling." Yui said in surprise.

Yui noticed the smile from the now calm Dark Pit. It was a heavenly smile, almost otherworldly. It felt as though she was physically seeing a beautiful angel. Ironically enough, the Dark Featherfolk were indeed angelic beings.

"Don't worry... Only you will see my smile. No one else will." Dark Pit said.

She smiled in response. It made her feel happy to see Dark Pit in a positive way.

"Ne, Pit-kun... Mind if I see that photo?" Yui asked.

Dark Pit proceeded to give her the family photo. She took notice of his father, who almost looked like an older copy of him. His mother, in her vision, was a beautiful woman. She was smiling with his father and Dark Pit, who appeared to be four years old.

"Your parents were amazing and beautiful, Pit-kun. Tell me though, from which side did you have your wings?" She asked.

"My father was a pure blood Dark Featherfolk. My mother was a human being. I'm only a half breed." Dark Pit said.

Yui began to imagine her married life with him. She was the housewife in a household while he was back from work. There were two children with them, both having his wings. They were smiling brightly with their father around. This made her snap back from the imagination.

'W-what am I thinking...!? It's as though I wanted to do shameless things with him...' Yui thought, blushing.

"Yui... We will have to talk with your parents about me... Both for understanding what I am, and... Well..." Dark Pit trailed off, blushing.

Yui realized what he was planning to say. She blushed up as well, but she kept herself composed.

"I know. We should talk with my parents in regards of what you are and before doing anything...shameless…" She said, blushing red.

"I'm glad you understand... I don't want to do anything shameless yet. It's too soon for something like that. Plus, your parents will want to meet me one day." He said.

Yui smiled. She knows he has feelings for her, but he's willing to not do anything more than kissing till they feel comfortable. She couldn't help but feel as bough he can understand her.

"I'm glad that you're a gentleman... I'll be heading back to my place. Pit-kun... Don't do anything reckless like what happened to you." Yui said.

"I'll try not to. However, I'm making sure you will remain safe." Dark Pit said.

Yui smiled as she left the room. Zack decided to appear to talk with him.

"I told you. It'll be alright for you. I'm glad that you were able to release all that sadness you had..." Zack said proudly.

"It's a nice feeling... I haven't felt like this for a long time…" Dark Pit stated.

"But let's not rest for anything, Dark Pit. We still have someone to take down. Your vengeance will be arriving now that Lacospo was killed from you." Zack said seriously.

"I agree. I'll have to train more to make sure we're ready. Gid's no pushover since he's capable of destroying planets." Dark Pit stated.

"Indeed. And Zack, let's make sure we get strong so we can fight him off." Dark Pit said calmly.

"Glad to hear that, Dark Pit. We both have our reasons. Anyway, I'll be training with you on a special transformation." Zack responded.

"A transformation?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's called the Flash Burst. I'll show you how it works when we start." Zack said.

The two Dark Featherfolks looked at each other with determination. Both shook hands, earning each other's respect.

That's all from here. The next few chapters will focus on Rito's relations with Lala and Haruna.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Dark Pit's choice.

I do not own anything from any media.

It was a Friday morning at Dark Pit's place. He was waking up from his recovery after the battle with Golden Darkness.

"It's time to start my training." He said.

Dark Pit got up and dealt with his morning activities. He brushed his teeth and prepared breakfast for everyone.

'Today's the last weekday, so I'll have to plan for late night training... But, how will I be able to develop this new technique...?' He thought.

Zack floated down to Dark Pit from the ceiling. His arms were crossed and his expression looked serious.

"Your training will begin in the weekends, starting tonight. I asked Lala to prepare a time-slowing machine, which will allow us to train equivalent to one year's worth. It'll allow you to gain the necessary experience for the Flash Burst." Zack said.

"Speaking of said term, just what is the Flash Burst?" Dark Pit questioned.

"It's a transformation for every Dark Featherfolk who wish to help control their inner energy. This energy is essentially the same light energy you use from the bow your parents bequeathed you with" Zack explained.

"The energy of light... Will this new transformation be useful than going berserk?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Yes. It will be more useful than the Berserker transformation." Zack explained.

"Alright... But what kind of training will I deal with?" Dark Pit asked.

"The same training that made me an infamous assassin... Unlike your routine, mine was always testing my limits to see how far I could go." Zack said.

'Sounds like hell, but I'll do it...' Dark Pit thought.

"I accept... If it means to prepare myself against Gid, I will train on your methods." the Dark Featherfolk stated.

Zack smiled in response. He then made a gesture on his left wrist, indicating that time's passing. Dark Pit realized that he had little time to chat idly. He quickly inhaled his breakfast and left his home to head to Sainan High.

"He's certainly changed his demeanor. However, I could still sense the anger he still has. It's not as potent compared to how he was prior to the talk with Yui." Zack said.

######

Dark Pit was sprinting outside, making his way to Sainan high. He appeared to be a blur, moving at rapid speed.

"I'll be able to make it to class in no time. This should essentially be sufficient for me to prepare myself.' He thought.

On his way, Rito and Lala noticed a blur rushing past him. They couldn't tell who it was, due to the sheer speed.

"Whoa... That was fast... What was that though?" Rito said.

"It seems to be from Yami Pit." Lala said.

"Well... I never saw him rush like this before. I guess he doesn't like being late." Rito said.

The couple shrugged their shoulders as they walked their way to Sainan High.

######

In the school, Dark Pit quickly placed his notebook out. It was still early in class.

'No one's here yet... This will allow me to think of what I need to do in order to train' He thought.

By then, Yui showed up. She noticed Dark Pit setting himself for class.

"Good morning, Dark Pit-kun." She said in a quiet, happy tone.

"Good morning, Yui." He responded.

Yui had a look at Dark Pit carefully. She noticed that he looked perfectly fine, despite how he was from yesterday.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm feeling okay for the most part." He answered.

Yui accepted the answer but she still felt a bit worried. Dark Pit instantly knew what she was thinking.

"I assure you that my injuries are already healed. The healing invention Lala made helped speed up my recovery, although my light powers helped me heal the rest, albeit painfully." He said.

Yui then went up close to Dark Pit. It made him blush as he felt her scooting closer to him.

"Y-Yui... Too close…" Dark Pit said with embarrassment.

This made her giggle in response as she took note of his flustered state.

"It's okay. I wanted to sit close to you." Yui said.

Dark Pit remained quiet but his face was red.

"Um... Isn't your seat arranged about two desks away from me?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want to sit here for the day. I'm sure it'll be fine." Yui answered.

"I know I should happy about it, but I'm more worried about how the others will react with us being together." Dark Pit said.

"We'll just pretend that we are not in a relationship... I know that you want me to keep my public image so I understand." Yui said.

Dark Pit calmed down. By then, the other students began to arrive. Mio and Risa came by and noticed Yui with him.

"Oh? You two have been talking while we were on our way? I wonder what happened here." Mio teased.

"I was providing some info about the student council." Yui said, her personality in its original state.

"She has been giving me explanations on what they do. Sorry to break your perverted dreams…" Dark Pit said with a nonchalant tone.

"Awww... We thought you two were having a relationship." Risa teased.

"Tone down the sass, you two... The teacher's here." Dark Pit pointed out.

Honekawa arrived in the classroom. This prompted everyone to be quiet as the lessons started.

######

Lunch period started. Dark Pit was at the roof, looking at the sky. His meal was half finished.

'If what Zack said is true and I master the Flash Burst, I may be able to become strong enough to fight Gid directly. I don't have any choice... I'll have to learn from him. If this is what it takes to get strong, I have to do this to fight that galactic tyrant.' Dark Pit thought.

By then, Yui showed up. She saw Dark Pit looking into the sky.

"Yami-kun... Are you alright?" She asked.

Dark Pit looked at Yui, surprised in hearing her.

"I'm doing okay. How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"I heard from a couple of classmates that you went upstairs to the roof." Yui responded.

Dark Pit looked to the ground to hide his flustered expression.

"I-I see... What do you want to talk about?" He questioned.

Yui came up to him and sat down at his right side.

"Well... I wanted to know about your wings... Do they feel comfortable with you hiding them like that? It must be painful for you." Yui asked.

"It tends to be difficult at times to hide my wings. They're like any limb to a human body so they do get cramps if I don't stretch them out after a certain amount of time." Dark Pit said.

"It's okay if you want to stretch them out when you're here. I don't mind if you show them to me." Yui said.

Dark Pit, reluctant to show his wings, decided otherwise after feeling signs of a cramp. His wings were shown in their full glory, ripping their way through his shirt. They were stretched out, appearing majestic to Yui's eyes.

"Wow... Even though they're black like a crow's, they are beautiful." Yui said, mesmerized by the wings.

Dark Pit blushed as Yui watched his wings. She then walked up close to them and touched the feathers. Much to her surprise, they felt so soft and comfy.

"Please don't tickle them. They're very sensitive, especially the feathers…" He said.

"Can you do something with your wings?" Yui asked.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Um, can you wrap yourself with them like a veil?" Yui asked with curiosity.

Dark Pit was surprised at first, but decided to show. He wrapped his wings around himself. When Yui approached him, his wings also moved to encompass her. It felt as though she was being coated by a veil.

"It's so warm and comfy... I feel safe with you when I'm like this underneath this veil." Yui said in a serene tone.

Dark Pit's cheeks turned rosy, but he had a small smile.

'This is what it means to protect those you care for... Now I understand why my father fell in love with my mother. He would go so far to protect her. I guess this is why I was born.' Dark Pit thought, reminiscing of his parents.

A lone tear was shed from his left eye. Yui didn't noticed it at first till she saw the teardrop fall from his chin.

'Yami-kun...' She thought with concern.

Dark Pit noticed she saw the tear and wiped his face.

"Sorry... It was something I recalled of from my parents." He said.

Yui felt slightly downhearted, seeing him shedding that lone tear. Although questioning her usual antics, she decided to hug him from his back.

"Dark Pit-kun, I may never know what happened to you since you have such a sad spirit... However, I will be here for you." She said.

Dark Pit calmed down and showed a somber smile.

"I have much to discuss, but I want you to know that I care for you, Yui-chan." He said.

Yui was slightly wide eyed before relenting and calming down. She leaned on his shoulder l, feeling comfy with him. The afternoon bell eventually rang.

"We should head back inside. Our classmates will get suspicious of us." Dark Pit said.

"Yes, but we need to pretend that I was lecturing you in something." Yui said.

"How about social skills? Since most of my classmates believe that I'm not very socializing, it'll help disguise out real emotions." Darl Pit suggested.

"Good idea, Dark Pit-kun." Yui said with a smile.

######

The couple walked in the classroom. They managed to fool everyone into thinking Yui was teaching Dark Pit in social understanding.

"Make sure you know how to chat with people, Yami-san. I can't have being lonely all the time." Yui said.

"I understand, Kotegawa-san. I'll try to open up more and speak properly, but don't expect me to do so immediately." Dark Pit said.

Risa and Mio were not fooled. They noticed the interaction as though they can read the couple's minds.

"Oh? Those two look like they're getting along." Mio teased.

"We should follow them one day to see what they are doing." Risa said.

Both Yui and Dark Pit had a brief shiver in their spines.

######

Yui and Dark Pit were walking back to their place. Both were at a certain distance to make sure no one realized their real intent.

'I know were pretending to make sure no one from our school notices. It'll take some time for me to get the patience needed to feel comfortable expressing my emotions to him, especially when we reveal our relationship and what he really is…' Yui thought.

'Even though we're pretending, it feels rather enjoyable being near Yui... She already knows my secret, but I can entrust her not to reveal it to anyone yet.' Dark Pit thought.

The couple made it to their apartment building. Yui moved closer to Dark Pit, making him blush with rosy cheeks.

"Its fine, Dark Pit-kun. I don't see anyone that is from our class here." Yui said.

'She's a completely different person at home than in school. Then again, we're both pretending in public in order to disguise our feelings for each other.' Dark Pit thought.

Yui and Dark Pit took the elevator and waited till the elevator went to the third floor. Before he had a chance to get off the elevator, Yui rushed to him. The sudden rush caused Dark Pit to turn to face her till he was kissed on his lips.

"Wh-!?" Dark Pit said, having his thoughts in complete disarray.

"It's to show that my feelings for you are real, Pit-kun. I'll be here to support you." Yui said with a smile.

The elevator doors closed, leaving Dark Pit to stare at where Yui was. His mind eventually snapped back, though he was shocked.

'S-she kissed me when I least expected it…!' He thought, touching his lips.

Dark Pit's face was blushing red, remembering the feeling he got from Yui's lips on his own.

"Shameless...yet warm." He said, red faced.

######

Dark Pit's cheeks were turning rosy, recalling the kiss that Yui gave him. Zack and Momo showed up and noticed how he was.

"Ara...? Someone looks pink today." Momo said with a tease.

"More like, he found someone he likes." Zack said.

This made Dark Pit blush in embarrassment before looking at them with discontent.

"Remind me to discipline you two for teasing me like that. In any case, I'm ready for my training, Zack..." Dark Pit said.

"Seeing that you have fallen in love with someone, I understand your choice. Are you ready though? I won't be the teasing type once we begin." Zack warned.

"I have to do this to protect her and my friends... If it means becoming stronger, then I have to do this training in order to stop Gid." Dark Pit said.

"Very well. Follow me to the Yuuki residence. Lala has the time training machine ready for us." Zack said.

Both Dark Featherfolk took off to the evening sky.

######

In the Yuuki residence, Rito and Mikan were surprised in seeing a door-like device made in the living room.

"Lala-chan, what is that door?" Mikan asked.

"This is Time-Time-Training-kun. The region inside is a pocket dimension, allowing one to freely do as they wish. It allows one to train there with experience gained quickly than normal time. One day in the training field equals to one earth year. You can effectively build up a lot of strength in here" Lala said.

"Wow... But why did you made that?" Rito asked.

"Zack told me to build it to help Pit with his training" Lala said.

"When did Zack asked you about it?" Mikan asked.

"A few days ago. I've been working on it for a bit to check for any bugs to iron out" Lala said.

"You tested it?" Mikan questioned.

"Yes and it works fine." Lala said cheerfully.

By then, Dark Pit and Zack arrived.

"Good evening, everyone. We're here to begin our training." Zack said.

Dark Pit remained quiet, not wanting to garner any attention.

"Stop looking so tense, Dark Pit. I will be training you for this." Zack said.

"Quit using my real name here... I'd rather stick to my Japanese." Dark Pit said.

"No need to get grouchy..." Zack pouted.

"Somehow, you being serious is better than your jovial side." Dark Pit said.

"In any case, Lala... Is the machine ready?" Zack asked.

"It is, and I called it Time-Time-Training-kun. This will help with Dark Pit's training" Lala said.

"Alright then. Yami Pit, we're heading through those doors." Zack said.

"No going back from here. Let's go!" Dark Pit said.

The doors opened, revealing a portal. Both Dark Featherfolk leaped into the portal. Before Dark Pit entered, he left a written note, along with his cell phone.

-Rito, if you read this, please inform Kotegawa Yui on where I'm at right now… I'm sure she'll want to know how I'm doing. I have her number on my contacts.- The note said.

######

Inside the machine, the vast area was enshrouded with white light. The area was so vast, one's sight couldn't be able to see so far in the horizon.

"So this is the training space where we can train." Dark Pit said in amazement.

"Out here, we can cause any destructive techniques as much as we please." Zack said.

"So, let's start in helping me learn the Flash Burst." Dark Pit said.

Zack made a brief, sadistic laugh in response. This unnerved Dark Pit after he heard it.

"Let the tort- err, training begin." Zack said.

That's all from here.

Note: Forgive me for not posting frequently. Writer's block was getting to me. Now I'm in a writing mood.

Note 1: Dark Pit doesn't intend to show his affection to Yui openly, due to his lack of experience.

Note 2: Time-Time-Training-kun, is more a simplistic Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The doors act as the entrance and generate a portal as Lala explained.

Note 3: The battle of Gid will come in time. I want Dark Pit and Yui to become more comfortable with each other and have their relationship develop.

Any other questions, send a review.


End file.
